Can you keep one more secret?
by AgentJKL
Summary: We all know Misaki Ayuzawa has a secret, but what is she gains a few more on Sekai's school trip to Kyoto (chapter 61). Will she be able to kept these brand new secrets from Takumi, her friends, and Sekai as a whole? Rated T for teen pregnancy and very minor cussing.
1. Chapter 1: A Night To Remember

**I don't own any of the characters. All characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara except my own OCs. Please enjoy the story and support the official release…**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Night To Remember**

 **(Refer To Chapter 61 of the Manga)**

 _Flicker Flicker_

 _Doon_

"!" Misaki spat out her soup as a shiver went down her spine and dropped the can of red bean soup she was holding in her right hand.

 _Spill_

She looked around and realized the power to the hotel the school was staying at, suddenly shut down. "Dark! Aren't there emergency lights or something!? " Misaki asked herself.

After regaining some composure, she also realized her red bean soup was on her clothes, bed, and carpet."Oh no… The red bean soup got on my clothes! Ahhh! THE BED! THE CARPET!" Misaki exclaimed as she took off her already soaked jersey and began to mop the soup before it could stain the bed or carpet.

She decided her jersey was a small price to pay compared to dealing with the teachers and hotel staff. After Misaki got most of the soup out of her bed and carpet, she was left with a drenched jersey that had the sweet smell of red beans. Although she managed to get most of the soup out, a stain was still left on the bed.

"...When the lights come back, I will go and apologize for the mess I caused" Misaki sighed.

As much as she hates to admit it, Misaki couldn't move from her current position. The sudden power outage, rundown condition of the building, and murmurs from the other students made Misaki feel like she was in a haunted house. And if there's one Misaki couldn't handle, it would be ghosts.

"Ayuzawa? What's is that sweet smell? Did you spill your red bean soup? What are you doing, Ayuzawa... Go to the washroom and clean yourself up" a familiar voice spoke up behind Misaki.

To Misaki's relief, it was her boyfriend, Usui Takumi. "I... can't... Usui" murmured Misaki as a blush slowly spread across her face.

Even though the hallways were pitch black, Takumi still noticed her blush and took her hand. The two of them slowly navigated the hallways and ended up in the linen room.

"Luckily, nobody is here..." stated Takumi while Misaki just blushed at this fact.

"If we are found, we might get scolded. Anyhow, take that off and wear this. I'm going to wash the jersey, so wait a bit" Takumi said as he stripped off his jersey and handed it to Misaki before leaving the linen room.

* * *

 **Misaki's POV**

I was still a little shocked and embarrassed. Before I could even say a thing, Usui just gave me his clothes and left the room. After I heard the audible click of the door, I came to my senses and let out a soft sorry hoping he could hear it behind the door.

After a few seconds, I turned around and began to change. The shirt definitely smelled like Usui, the smell of his cologne and alien pheromones filled my nostrils. I really am turning into a pervert I said out loud and blushed at the thought. I turned 180 degrees and looked at the door to see if Usui came back. I was a little disappointed when he didn't pop out of nowhere like he always did.

With time to spare, I slowly walked to a corner in the room and sat down. I began to recall all of the events that happened today, the shrine stamp rally, Shizuko's new crush, the encounter with Tora, and finally Usui's transfer announcement. I didn't know why but my chest started aching when I recalled how he said we would transfer to Miyabigaoka. I know he said he thought through a lot of things but a part of me wanted to believe he was joking. However, I knew better, I could sense the seriousness in his voice and even though I brushed it off then I couldn't stop thinking about now.

I curled into a tight ball and recalled the girl gossip that night. I remembered how my classmate's relationship came crashing down after she and her boyfriend went to separate schools. I didn't want to think about it but what if that happened to me and Usui. I began to panic, fear took over my body. Tears began to swell up, but these thoughts also strengthened my resolve to be with Usui even more.

At that moment I made a promise to myself. I would confess to Usui. I would tell him I want to be open with our relationship and become a closer couple but a voice in my head said it needs more than that. A part of me wanted to give into the lust that has been unconsciously building up inside me. Ever since the Yumesaki High's cultural festival, I knew Usui was still suppressing himself from my sake. Even after the kisses and confessions and the fact we were boyfriend and girlfriend, I knew Usui wanted more. I could see it in his eyes every now and again like he was about to lose it. I wasn't ready at the time, but I think I am now. I wanted to make sure I would spend every moment with Usui like it was my last...

* * *

 **Normal POV**

When Takumi entered the linen room once more, he saw Misaki getting up from a corner and walking towards him. He handed her the washed jersey. "Thank you, you were helpful," said Misaki with a faint blush and was about to start a confession she had mentally prepared herself for but...

"...your shirt...?" asked Misaki staring at Takumi's perfectly toned muscles that were releasing pheromones.

"Ah... Something happened"

"Aren't you cold like that?"

"If Ayuzawa gives me warmth, I will feel happy" replied Takumi in his usual teasing voice.

This statement triggered Misaki's tsundere response as she began to hit Takumi's bare chest. Takumi just smiled and turned away, so he didn't need to take the full force of Misaki's beating. Before Misaki could beat the living daylights out of Takumi and ruin the moment, she began her confession while staying close to him to hide her blush. "Why, why did you decide on your own convenience, not a single word of consultation... Moreover, if you want to talk about it choose a more suitable time and place. Don't joke with me! Transferring from spring, something important like this..."

Takumi stood there dumbfounded and was about to turn around to give Misaki a response but... "Don't turn around!" shouted Misaki. She didn't know if she could continue if Takumi looked her in the eyes now.

"... I have been thinking about what I should do... Even if I thought about it, I don't understand anything... But, as it is, nothing will be solved..." Misaki took a deep breath and continued "...I have made my resolve... Usui you baka... I will give you warmth, so, tonight let's stay like this together... alone in this room... just the two of us..."

Takumi was shocked. He didn't know what happened when he was gone, but he knew something happened. In the past, Misaki almost never made moves on him. Takumi was always the one moving the relationship but tonight was different. He was about to say something but Misaki wasn't finished with her confession. "I will give you warmth, but I also want to give more than that. I want to give you all the love I have... I want to give you the most precious thing I possess..." Takumi stood there heart racing not moving an inch. He slowly turned his head towards Misaki. Takumi couldn't see her amber eyes but noticed her face was tomato red from embarrassment.

"Usui... I want to give you... my body..." she said at a volume barely louder than a whisper.

Before Misaki could say any more, Takumi grabbed her shoulders and pushed her on the wall. He leaned in closer and whispered into her ear "Do you know what you are asking for... Misaki?" asked Takumi in the most serious voice Misaki has ever heard.

Misaki gulped and slowly nodded. Takumi pulled away from her ear and looked straight into her eyes. Misaki looked deep into Takumi's emerald eyes. She could them change from their normal emerald color to a dark green that was full of lust and passion. He slowly took off his jersey that Misaki was currently wearing revealing her undergarments. Misaki knew this was the point of no return. Takumi saw a hint of hesitation on Misaki face and so asked her again "Do. You. Want. This" emphasizing each word.

This time Misaki managed to squeak out a simple yes. Takumi smiled at her response and gave her a passionate kiss. "I won't let you sleep tonight Misa-chan~" He playfully said and stared into her amber eyes one more time before they succumbed to their lust. That night, Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Usui made love inside the linen room of a cheap hotel during their school trip.

* * *

 _Next Morning_

 **Misaki POV**

"Wake up Misaki!"

I rolled away from the voice "5 more minutes..." I mumbled.

"Wake up Misaki! Shizuko and I have been waiting for you for 30 minutes! The others who were sleeping in the same room already left for breakfast!" Exclaimed Sakura as she violently rocked me back and forth.

"Let's try a different approach Sakura" suggested Shizuko. "For example... Misaki do you want to ruin the reputation of the prez of Sekai by being late? You have no excuses, you're the one who..."

I got out of bed before Shizuko could continue her very logical argument. "Alright, alright I'm awake! Jeez, Shizuko you sure know how to push my buttons" I sighed while Shizuko fixed the position of her glasses and smirked.

"I would never do something to ruin the new image of Sekai I have worked so hard to cultivate. I would rather do something explicit with the perverted alien than ruin my reputation. The day Sakai goes back to its old ways is when I'm buried in the ground" I explained to no one in particular as Sakura, Shizuko, and I headed to the main cafeteria.

Once we got our food, we continued the conversation at the table. "Speaking of Usui-san, where did the two of you disappear too? Don't tell me you two spent the night stargazing in the company of each other! how romantic!," Squealed Sakura

I could feel my cheeks becoming hot. However, it wasn't because of Sakura's comment, no, it was the memories of last night. I still can't believe I did IT with Usui. What was I thinking? I know I was the one who initiated it, but I had so many thoughts and emotions going through me at the time. The thought of Usui leaving me affected me more than I thought and I needed some way of having Usui confirm he was still in love with me. In the end, I had no one else to blame but me for my current situation. I began to bang my head against the table out of embarrassment and anger towards myself. I caught a glimpse of my two friends, and they just looked at me a 'what the hell' expression. Wait...? I never told anybody I was with Usui. I stopped my head banging a looked up "How did you I was with Usui?" I asked curiously

"Well, it's kind of hard to miss a prince bringing a sleeping princess into our room. Don't worry though, all the teacher were asleep at the time. Although, I'm still amazed they let you miss the room check, just because we said you were checking on the boys" Replied Shizuko.

I forced a smile and chuckled, so that's how I ended up in my bed. I looked at the clock, it was almost time to split up into our groups. I waved a goodbye towards Sakura and Shizuko as I left the table. A part of me just hoped I won't see Usui for the rest of the trip because I could die from embarrassment. However, I didn't want what I said last night to be a lie, I truly wanted to be open with our relationship. I just feel... confused.

* * *

 **Usui POV**

 _Thump Thump Thump_

I hid in a small closet as I heard a wave of feet pass by me. Damn, these crazy fangirls are just crazy. I really wanted to just tell them I was dating the Prez, that would probably stop all the fangirls. But I wanted to say it more with Misaki by my side. I slowly exited the closet, jumped out a window, and began to wander the streets of Kyoto alone.

As the day slowly past, I couldn't stop thinking about Misaki. The pleasure I felt when we became one was unimaginably good. I'm also willing to bet Misaki felt that same way but probably won't admit it. But then again that's why I love her some much, she different from the others, she's stubborn, and she's got that cute blush that makes my heart race. Still... The way she acted this morning was concerning. I saw her once, but she was slamming her head against a table. What was she thinking, did she regret it? did she hate me? I continued to think about it and the more it began to concern me.

As I slowly walked around the streets of Kyoto, I caught a glimpse of a raven haired girl walking in the opposite direction. It was Misaki, and she was alone? I turned around and slowly merged into the crowd. After catching up with Misaki, I grabbed her around the waist.

"WHAT THE HELL, where do you think you're touching?! Let go you slimy perv before I call the cops, or better yet kick you in the..." Misaki yelled without even looking at Takumi.

"Misa-chan, I don't think you would want to cause a scene in the streets" I whispered into her ear.

"Usui!" she turned in surprise.

I couldn't help but smile at her blush and responded in a more serious tone "Why are you here alone? Where's your group?"

"Well... I got kind of separated from my group in the subway... But why are you alone? And stop popping out of nowhere!" She said still flustered by my sudden appearance.

I smirked this was my chance to spend time with Misaki and ask her about last night. "Well... I obviously came for you..." I said in a teasing tone.

Misaki's blush turned even deeper and looked away. "Stop teasing me... I guess it doesn't really matter... can you come with me for lunch..."

This surprised me, was she bothered about last night as well? I couldn't turn back now so I continued to tease her. "Wow, I didn't know Misa-chan loved my company so much"

"Don't get the wrong idea. This isn't a date..." She squeaked "I just think we need to clarify what happened last night and other things..."

My brows furrowed and I nodded. I took her hand and began to lead her through the ocean of people.

* * *

(A/N: This is my first fanfic ever and I hope the grammar wasn't horrible. As you can tell from the top, this story begins halfway through chapter 61 of the manga. So, read the manga first to get the full picture. I also realize Misaki was way OOC but the events in the linen room are very necessary for the plot. Anyways, I hope to get the next chapter out by next week.)

Last edit: June 17, 2019


	2. Chapter 2: Truth And Resolve

**I don't own any of the characters. All characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara except my own OCs. Please enjoy the story and support the official release…**

* * *

(A/N: For the 79 people who read the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed. I also added in quality of life stuff. For example, I added horizontal lines so you don't need to look at blocks of text. Misaki might be OOC in this chapter as well depending on your take of her character. Enjoy chapter 2, sorry in advance for any terrible grammar.)

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Truth And Resolve**

 **Usui POV**

"Don't get the wrong idea. This isn't a date..." She hissed "I just think we need to clarify what happened last night and other things..."

My brows furrowed and I nodded. I took her hand and began to lead her through the ocean of people.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Takumi and Misaki walked into a small family-owned restaurant. Inside there were only one or two other customers besides the couple. Takumi and Misaki took a table in the corner and ordered their food. Once the food was ordered, there was an eerie silence between the two. A minute passed before Misaki opened her mouth. "About what happened last night..."

"Do you regret it?" blurted out Takumi, interrupting Misaki's question.

"What!?"

"I asked, Do you regret it?" repeated Takumi.

"..."

Silence filled the air until a small squeak came out of Misaki. Takumi didn't even hear it. Even with his ultra-sensitive ears and the fact, Misaki was less than a meter away, Takumi couldn't hear her.

"Could you repeat that?" asked Takumi.

"No, no I don't regret it. I just feel a little confused... I mean, I still love you... I'm just..." rambled Misaki.

Inside, Takumi was relieved to hear the words come out of Misaki's mouth. He held Misaki's hand in his hands. "I love you too..." said Takumi as he looked into Misaki's eyes. "No matter what happens between us, I will always love you. And if you need time, I will give it to you."

Takumi leaned in and gave Misaki a passionate kiss on the lips. Misaki was a little shocked but eventually began to kiss back. The kiss let Misaki and Takumi convey the love they couldn't express in words. At that moment, Misaki felt so secure, so warm, so loved. Her confusion slowly faded away and knew what she wanted to do... Soon, the two of them separated for air.

"I don't need time, because I know how you feel about me and how I feel about you" smiled Misaki.

"So we made up? Are we out of our awkward post... Ow" asked Takumi before he was kicked in the leg under the table.

"Yes, we are and don't talk about IT in public. Also, don't tell anyone and mean anyone in school about IT" hissed Misaki but Takumi just gave her the puppy dog eyes.

Misaki just sighed and facepalmed. "I guess you can tell them we are dating... I mean I did say I wanted to be open with our relationship that night..." said Misaki who's face was turning red at the thought of last night.

Takumi just smiled and Misaki looked like she was about to burst from embarrassment. After the couple finished their food, they decided to walk around and spend some time together.

* * *

"Come on hurry up Usui, all of the popular tourist spots will be crowded soon" yelled Misaki as she turned around to face Takumi, who was a few meters behind her.

"Don't worry Misa-chan, I can catch up whenever I want. You can just go on ahead if you want" teased Takumi.

A vein popped on Misaki forehead. "Is that a challenge?" asked a frustrated Misaki crossing her arms.

"Hmm... challenges are fun but... bets are better. How about you go to Kiyomizu-Dera first, and if I catch you before you reach Kiyomizu-Dera I win. As for the stakes... the loser has to do one request for the winner" said Takumi thoughtfully.

"One request..." Misaki began to think about last night again. The memories just wouldn't leave her alone as her face turned red and mouth drop.

As if Takumi could read her mind, he walked towards her and placed his hand on her cheek. "Don't worry I won't do anything perverted unless... you want me to" whispered Takumi.

Misaki quickly slapped away his hand and stepped backward. "Fine challenge accepted. It's not like I'm going to lose" said Misaki as she ran off at superhuman speeds.

* * *

 **Misaki POV**

"Damn, that perverted alien is so arrogant. After I win, I will make sure he doesn't do any of those stupid perverted things again" I huffed as I made my way to Kiyomizu-Dera.

I couldn't see it, but I knew people were staring. As I rampaged across Kyoto making my way to Kiyomizu-Dera on foot, I passed by a few male Sekai students. It didn't even take a second for them to move out of my way. Unfortunately, one poor soul was frozen in terror from the sight of me. It was one of the students I previously found reading inappropriate books in school. I also might have given him a slightly harsh punishment and a long lecture.

"PLEASE MO..." I said but tripped and started barrelling towards the poor student.

I closed my eyes preparing for an impact. However, the impact never came. Instead, I felt something warm around my body. I slowly opened my eyes and found arms around my waist. I looked up to see who it was and to my surprise it was Usui. I was too shocked to even say anything, instead, I looked behind him to see a passed out Sekai student. Looked back at Usui and we locked eyes. "Looks like I win Ayuzawa," said Usui with a smirked.

Soon I realized what position I was in with Usui. I pulled away and quickly hid my face. My face felt hot and I couldn't show weakness in front of Sekai students (except for Usui). "What are you doing here," I asked in the most confident voice I could muster.

Usui caressed my cheek and stepped closer. "Winning a bet..." he replied.

I was confused as to what he meant until it hit me. If Usui is here, hugging me here, and the fact I'm not at Kiyomizu-Dera means I lost the bet. I sighed and prepared for the worst. "What do you want," I asked quickly.

"Hmm... I want you to hold my hand for the rest of the way to Kiyomizu-Dera. And you can't let go, just like at Yumesaki High's cultural festival" Usui whispered into my ear so nobody could hear.

Although I was still uncomfortable with Usui's stunts in public, I guess he could have asked for something way worse. I blushed and quickly took his hand in mines. I then looked towards the remaining Sekai. "Take this poor guy to the teachers, they have medication for this sort of thing," I said spouting my demon aura.

The boys unable to process what I said because of the shocking events, just nodded their head. I sighed as Takumi and I left the hand in hand for Kiyomizu-Dera.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

As Misaki and Takumi lined up to get into Kiyomizu-Dera, all Misaki could feel were stares. It didn't take long for rumors of the demon prez dating beautiful playboy to leak out. As the stares intensified, Misaki clenched Takumi's hand harder. Takumi looked at Misaki with worried eyes. "You can let go now if you feel _that_ uncomfortable. We already reached Kiyomizu-Dera..." said Takumi in a soft and soothing voice.

"Do you think everyone knows we are going out by now?" Misaki asked.

"Well... yes if we keep holding hands. Are you okay with everyone knowing? If not, I won't push you out of your comfort zone. We can let go of our hands and explain it was a..." comforted Takumi.

Inside, Takumi was ready to be open with their relationship. Misaki on the other hand, although she kept saying she wanted to be open about their relationship, her words weren't matching her actions. Takumi knew she was still uncomfortable and didn't want to push her places she didn't want to be.

In response to Takumi's words, Misaki strengthened her grip. "But what if I don't want to let go..." said Misaki as she looked Takumi in the eyes face red. "I know I'm not the most romantic person, and every fiber in my body is telling me to hide our relationship... But hiding it is even worse. The time spent with you, I don't want to waste them anymore..."

Takumi smiled in response. "...Yes, me too" said Takumi as they entered Kiyomizu-Dera hand in hand.

* * *

As the couple walked around the temple, Misaki once again picked up the jealous gazes of many Sekai students. "Takumi... mind if we go to a more private spot. The stares are annoying" suggested Misaki.

Usui chuckled. "Anything for you" he responded.

As the couple moved around to the back, the number of eyes on them decreased. Misaki finally eased up, and let out a sigh. "Damn, your fangirls sure are persistent... Wow, look at this view" exclaimed Misaki.

"I wish can have moments like this every day, just the two of us," said Takumi as they took in the breathtaking view.

Takumi didn't know it but what he said just made Misaki heartache. "But... will you have that sort of time? I mean, after you transfer. Miyabigaoka is a school for the elite. Besides... If you move, I know you would prioritize me over school work... So I'm saying this now, I don't want you to slack because of me." murmured Misaki.

"I'm not moving, so we can meet at maid latte, Sekai, or anywhere else. Besides I have the best grades in Sekai. I think I can balance school work and my girlfriend" teased Takumi, the last two sentences were obviously jabs at Misaki's academic pride.

Misaki was about to stomp on his shoe, but then he took in a deep breath. "Misaki... I'm not actually transferring for academic purposes..." stated Takumi

"!?" Takumi used her first name? Takumi never uses her first name unless the topic was serious. At that moment she knew the transfer was just a small piece of the puzzle.

"If I transfer to Miyabigaoka... I can finally build up the connections needed to face my family properly. What I have been doing up till now hasn't been working anymore. In fact, if I don't change, things could get worst. Not only for me but for you as well. I don't want to drag you into my family problems." explained Takumi.

Misaki really wanted to give Takumi a good beating, somehow she knew Takumi would give a reason like this. She was angry Takumi didn't say anything earlier, she wanted to help him. Misaki wanted him to know she wanted to protect their relationship together. She wanted to confront their problems side by side, but she knew Takumi wouldn't let her. She has experienced the power of the Walker family first hand, and she trusts Takumi to make the correct decisions. "I thought you would say that... Just don't do anything stupid" sighed Misaki knowing she wouldn't win an argument against Takumi on the subject.

Takumi pulled her close and hugged her. "Thank you for understanding Ayuzawa," smiled Takumi.

Misaki smiled back and said the only thing that came to mind. "Baka Usui"

* * *

"...So this is the Otawa waterfall, if I am not mistaken, the water gives blessings to the drinker. Three channel respectively, health, beauty, and careers. But for sightseeing, it is health, studies, and marriage" said Misaki.

"Ohh really... Which one would Ayuzawa choose?" asked Takumi.

Misaki thought about the question, she didn't need studies. Although she wasn't the best in academics, being beaten by Takumi, Misaki wouldn't waste a blessing on such a trivial matter. She also believed hard work and determination would bring all the results she needed. As for marriage, she didn't need that either. She already found the love of her life, and fully intended to protect their relationship with her own two hands. "...Hmm... If I had to choose, it would be the health blessing. No matter how careful you are, there is a chance that you might get sick. As for the other two, I intend on forging a path for those with my own two hands" said Misaki.

"That is very you Ayuzawa..." responded Takumi.

"Is that a compliment? Ahh! It's getting late we need to get back to the hotel. We are leaving tomorrow, so we need to pack our things" exclaimed Misaki dragging Takumi by the arm.

Unnoticed by the couple, almost all the Sekai students watched them behind the bushes. "No way... is prez actually dating Usui," asked one of the students mystified.

"No! I refuse to believe it. Why would Usui-san choose _her_ over me? Life isn't fair..." cried another student.

"But look their holding hands... You know what that signifies right..." a third student responded.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" asked a mysterious person.

When the group of students turned around they were confronted by Sakura, Shizuko, Hinata, and Kuuga. "The prez and Usui were holding hands, what in the world is going on?" said the students in unison.

The reaction from the friends of the couple ranged from nervous to a poker face. Nobody said a word until Hinata broke the ice. "Yes... What you saw wasn't a mistake... The two of them are going out. As in boyfriend and girlfriend..." said Hinata painfully.

"Hinata-san! Misaki told us to keep it a secret" hissed Sakura

"Whoops..." said Hinata in a more cheerful voice, realizing his mistake.

"No way..." said the rest of the students. As murmurs erupted through the crowd a voice was heard. "In any case, we need to confirm this. We shall make our move in the cafeteria tonight." said a male student. The rest of the students agreed to this statement and rushed back to the hotel. Soon the only four students remaining at the scene were Sakura, Shizuko, Hinata, and Kuuga. "Oh no... What have we done... Misaki is going to kill us" sighed Shizuko.

"Sakura, can I come with? I'm interested in how the two lovebirds handle this situation" asked Kuuga.

"O-of course! But... what about your hotel?" said Sakura blushing.

Kuuga winked at her. "Don't worry, I have some pull in my school, so don't worry. I guess we should hurry up or we might miss the event entirely" responded Kuuga as he began to follow the wave of students.

* * *

 **Usui POV**

After packing, I decided to peek into Misaki's room. As expected, compared to me she was still stuffing clothes and souvenirs into her tattered suitcase. While she was rummaging through a dresser, I decided to tease her a bit.

"Ohh, I didn't know Misa-chan had such a simplistic taste in under..." I started but stopped when a book came flying my way.

"Hey! Don't look at my s-stuff, you p-perverted alien!" screeched Misaki.

I shrugged and looked at the book thrown at me. Yikes, it was the guidebook. I'm lucky I caught it, I could have easily suffered a concussion. "Prez... don't throw the school trip guidebook, it has so many pages it weighs more than a metal paperweight," I grimaced.

"Well... it's totally your fault for being such a perverted alien" Misaki shot back.

"Yes Prez, anyways... are you finished packing I'm sure most of the students are in the cafeteria by now," I said motioning to the clock.

"Ahh! My dinner special! Usui lets go, packing can wait..." exclaimed Misaki dragging my arm once more to the cafeteria.

On the way down, Misaki let go of my arm. When we reached the cafeteria, I reached for Misaki's hand. She didn't reject my action, and I could see a slight blush. As we walked into the cafeteria, silence swept across the room. It was almost creepy how quiet it was. I kept my poker face while Misaki looked unfazed by the silence. After Misaki and I grabbed our dinner, we sat down a few empty chairs. When we did the students in our immediate vicinity backed away like we had some sort of infectious diseases. At this point, I already suspected the cause of the disturbing silence. "Ayuzawa, open your mouth," I whispered into her ear.

"Why?" questioned Misaki and before she could close her mouth, I stuck a half-eaten meatball in her mouth.

This made Misaki blush and the whole room gasp. Once the students regained some composure, they looked at each other eyes wide. Then somebody broke the silence. "Usui-san is it true you are dating prez" someone screamed from the back.

I decided it was about time to formally announce Misaki as my girlfriend. I stood up and took a glance at Misaki who was still blushing. "It is true, I am dating Ayuzawa," I said in confidence.

The room once again blew up with gasps and murmurs. "Usui-san stop pulling our leg,"

"Yeah, no way you and the prez are together," said a student.

"We want proof of this _relationship_ " another student yelled.

I smirked and swept Misaki off the ground. "U-usui what are you..." before Misaki could finish, I gave her a peck on the lips. Misaki was too shocked to do anything. When we separated, half of the students, primarily girls, had passed out on the floor.

"Perhaps we gave them too much of a shock Misa-chan" I said looking her in the eyes.

When Misaki came to her senses, she started flailing around in my arms. "Baka Usui! What was that for?" asked Misaki.

"Announcing to the school that you belong to me" I said putting her down.

"Couldn't you have done it in a more proper way... and nobody is yours..." Misaki grumbled.

"Sorry, do you want to do it properly this time then" I said in a seductive voice.

Misaki blushed at this statement and nodded. I smiled and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. We didn't stop until we ran out of oxygen. We didn't care who was watching, we didn't care if half the students were passed out, I didn't want to waste the time we had together anymore and I knew Misaki didn't either.

* * *

(A/N: I wasn't lying when I said the next chapter would come out next week. Anyways, I know the grammar sucked and the ending was kinda rushed. However, this chapter was already getting close to 3,000 words and I wanted to wrap up the Kyoto stuff so we can get to the juicy bits. I don't know when the next chapter is coming out but I hope you enjoyed the chapter.)

Last edit: June 17, 2019


	3. Chapter 3: Valentines Dance Part 1

**I don't own any of the characters. All characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara except my own OCs. Please enjoy the story and support the official release…**

* * *

(A/N Sorry for not updating in two weeks. I was a bit preoccupied with another fanfic project, although I did end up dropping it for now realizing how i'm such a horrible multitasker. This fanfic is still going strong and I haven't loss motivation. Also, thank you Minniemiss123 for the review. I really appreciate when you guys leave constructive criticism. It really helps improve the quality of my work. Enjoy chapter 3, sorry in advance for any terrible grammar.)

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Valentines Dance Part 1**

 **Usui POV**

Misaki blushed at this statement and nodded. I smiled and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. We didn't stop until we ran out of oxygen. We didn't care who was watching, we didn't care if half the students were passed out, I didn't want to waste the time we had together anymore and I knew Misaki didn't either.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

A week has passed since the school trip, and Takumi couldn't be happier. No more fangirls, no worries, and a loving girlfriend. Or at least he should be... "Usui-San will you go out with me? To the valentines dance I mean," asked a hopeful underclassman.

Takumi cringed inwardly realizing more than half the school still didn't know about Misaki and his current relationship. As the underclassman closed her eyes and prayed for a positive response, Takumi slipped away looking for Misaki.

"Misa-Chan~," said Takumi in a teasing voice, as he snuck up on Misaki.

"What the hell Usui?! Not in school, I still have a job to do!" huffed Misaki as she continued patrolling the halls...

As Misaki walked away, students around Takumi began to murmur more rumors. Rumors like "Are they really together" and "Demon prez and Usui-San? No way... Right?" sprouted up like weeds in the first years and senior years. Meanwhile, the second years were sulking in the corner. The second year fanboys feared this new couple because now Prez had a stronger hold on the male population of Sekai, and the second year fangirls cried for the loss of their crush.

"Misaki is this really alright? I mean the rumors and all" asked Shizuko running up to Misaki.

"I don't really care, rumors are rumors. It won't change the truth, not that I have time to deal with it. The valentines dance is happening soon (after a lot of convincing from like all the senior guys)," stated Misaki as she sighed.

"What if some hot underclassman or senior tries to snatch Usui-San away from you?!" cried Sakura, catching up to her two friends.

Misaki froze at the statement but maintained her composure. "I doubt Usui would fall for such a scheme. I mean he is a perverted alien after all..." said Misaki muttering the last part with a slight blush on her face.

"Not just any perverted alien. _You're_ perverted alien," Someone whispered into Misaki ear.

"U-Usui! I said I'm on duty. D-don't bother me unless it is i-important!" Stuttered Misaki obviously embarrassed Takumi overheard her.

"Oh but it is... Sorry ladies mind if I steal away my girlfriend for a second" said Takumi, emphasizing the word girlfriend.

Misaki blushed and turned her head away while her friends just nodded. And just like that, Misaki was dragged to the stairwell. "Wh-what do y-you want U-Usui?" asked Misaki as she was pinned to the wall by Takumi.

"Well, I was thinking we need something to show off our relationship to the rest of the school,"

"What...? Usui, I don't think we need to do that. I don't really care. Besides, the rumors will eventually stop and..."

"But Ayuzawa, I want to show off my girlfriend..." Takumi said leaning in closer, now only a few inches away from Misaki.

"S-stop it," said Misaki blushing.

"Maybe we could pull off another stunt as we did during the school trip?" asked Takumi in a jokingly.

However, Misaki was too flustered and embarrassed to find it funny. "Anything but that..." squirmed Misaki, finally getting out of Takumi's grasp.

"Then can I ask you out to the valentines dance?" asked Takumi again in a much more serious voice.

Misaki was frozen in place and didn't know how to react. Takumi going from his perverted persona to his more serious one in a couple of seconds was a bit much for Misaki. She didn't snap out of her trance until Takumi gripped her hand in his and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Your-your joking r-right? I have to give the opening speech, organize the dance... My point is, we won't have much time together..." said Misaki coming up with as many excuses she could to avoid the question.

But before Misaki could continue her rant, Takumi cut her off. "I don't care about how much time we spend together, as long as all of it is with you Misaki," said Takumi pulling Misaki closer into a hug.

Misaki's heart was racing, pounding against her chest like a drum. With how close she was to Takumi, she swore he could feel every beat. "You perverted alien... just don't get too handsy" muttered Misaki in a quiet voice.

She didn't know what compelled her to agree to Takumi's outrageous request. Maybe it was the fact they were in the stairwell, or the fact her heart was racing like a bullet train, or the warmth and security she felt from Takumi... "Ayuzawa is so sly..." smirked Takumi as he leaned into Misaki once more.

Misaki felt warm lips encompass hers. Soon the couple was engaging in a passionate kiss, hidden from view from the rest of Sekai.

* * *

 **Misaki POV**

 _Ring_

Before I even realized it, the bell rang. "I can't wait to see you in a sexy revealing dress... On second thought, maybe you should wear something more conservative. I want to be the only one to see your beautiful figure Misa-Chan~" teased Usui before pulling away and started heading to the roof.

I was still stunned by the kiss and then the verbal sexual harassment. If my heart was racing like a bullet train before, now it was going faster than a jetliner. When I came back to my senses, Usui had already begun climbing the stairs. "Y-you STUPID PERVERTED ALIEN! Come back here! Classes are going to start! I can't go to the freaking dance with you if you're in detention!" I screamed, red as an apple.

After I dragged Takumi back to class, I entered my own classroom. When I told the teacher, I had to handle a troublesome student he let me return to my seat. After another long session of note taking, the class finally ended and the school prepared for lunch.

"Hey, Misaki! What were you and Takumi talking about? Must be something important if he had to drag you away... _Comon_ , spill the beans I can wait any longer," squealed Sakura pulling her chair over to Misaki's desk.

"N-nothing..." I stuttered while my face began turning red.

"Liar," stated Sakura and Shizuko at the same time.

"Stop hiding the truth. Spill the beans, Usui-San is your boyfriend. There's nothing wrong with a little kissing here and there. I mean the entire grade already saw you and Usui-San go at it..." said Sakura pointing an accusing finger in my face.

"Don't remind me..." I blushed, nibbling on my lunch.

" _Argh_ , don't avoid the question Misaki. If you won't tell us. I'll have to drag the truth out of Usui-San," grumble Sakura standing up ready to go to room 2-2.

"Stop! I'll tell, I'll tell," I said finally relenting knowing Usui would just give away all the embarrassing details.

Sakura grinned and sat back down while Shizuko just let out a sigh. "So... Details?" asked Sakura in a curious voice.

"He might have asked me out to the valentines dance..." I whispered hoping I wouldn't need to reveal the kiss.

"WHAT! really what did you say?" asked my two friends, however one said it a voice so loud the whole school must have heard it.

After the whole class turned their attention our way, I glared at Sakura who shrunk back with a small sorry. When the commotion died down, I answered their question. "Well... I agreed, but don't tell anyone else. The last thing I need right now is more rumors..." I sighed.

"Okay... But did you tell Usui-San to stay quiet?" asked Shizuko in a concerned voice.

I shot up at this statement. The thought of Usui flaunting the fact he got me to come to the dance, sent shivers down my spine. Before Sakura or Shizuko could stop me, I rushed over to room 2-2 and dragged Usui out of the class saying I had business with him. Once the two of us were in the same stairwell we just made out in an hour ago, I let go of him. " _Ohh_ , this is new. I didn't know Misa-Chan could be so fierce and seductive~ Maybe she wants more than a kiss..." teased Takumi.

"Shut up baka. Besides, I do have business with you." I stated arms crossed.

"And that would be?" asked Usui with fake curiosity. He probably already guessed why we were having this conversation.

"I want you to keep the fact I'm going to the dance with you a secret," I said answering his sentence.

"So you want to keep it a secret just like last time... And I thought you wanted to be open with our relationship," pouted Usui although could hear some hurt in his voice.

"It's not because I want to hide it," I sighed before continuing "My plate is already full, and I don't have time to deal with more rumors or your fangirls,"

"Okay, so I can share with a few people? Like all the boys in my class or those annoying fangirls who still hit on me," asked Usui teasingly.

I blushed a bit before letting out a retort, "N-no not that either. I want an open relationship, but I don't want you to flaunt it. I guess you can tell your fangirls I'm your g-girl-girlfriend to make them back off,"

"Thanks Misaki, I can't wait till the dance. Soon, I can let the whole school know your mines..." smiled Usui bringing me in an embrace and just like earlier today, we had a long passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 _Day before the dance_

"Finally the speech is done, all paperwork checks out, and the props are set up! Everything for the dance is now perfect! I just hope the idiotic boys don't cause a scene and ruin the night..." Misaki wondered out loud setting down a pile of paper.

"Onee-Chan, dinner is ready!" Suzuna shouted from downstairs.

It didn't require Misaki much effort to hear her sister through the paper thin walls. After getting up and cleaning her desk, she headed downstairs to join her mother and sister. Dinner was mostly quiet until Suzuna decided to raise a topic. " _Ne_ , Onee-Chan. Did you get a dress for the dance? There's only one day left you know... And I don't think Usui-San would appreciate you wearing your school uniform on such an import occasion for you two" asked Suzuna in her usual blank expression during dinner.

"Wow, you sound like Sakura and... Wait... I forgot! I've been mulling over paperwork for the last few days I forgot! Suzuna! Why didn't you remind me earlier?!" cried Misaki dropping her chopsticks.

"I did... But you more than a little preoccupied in the morning," answered Suzuna no even batting an eye to her sister's outburst.

"Misaki, calm down. We are at the dinner table, besides I'm pretty sure Suzuna won a fashionable dress earlier this week," said Minako adding her thoughts to the sisterly conversation.

To this comment, Misaki let out a sigh. Without a dress, she would stick out in like a sour thumb during the dance. It would also ruin her reputation even more when giving the opening speech for the dance and an infinite amount of complaints from Sakura the self-proclaimed " _love_ and _fashion_ expert".

"Don't worry Onee-Chan, I will make sure the dress is prepared for tomorrow. I think you and Usui-San will find it quite " _fashionable_ "..." said Suzuna in a devious tone.

"Thanks, Suzuna you're a life saver," replied Misaki, not catching Suzuna's unusual tone of voice.

* * *

 _Day of the dance_

"Tadaima!" said Misaki walking through the door.

"Misaki, why are you so late? There is only an hour or two before the dance," Minako said in a worried tone.

"Sorry, there was some last minute paperwork for the student council. Anyways, where is the dress mom?" asked Misaki rushing up the stairs.

"In your room!" shouted Minako, making sure her daughter could hear her.

When Misaki opened her door, and after laying eyes on the dress did she grimace. On her bed was a formfitting red dress with little to no details. It was pretty bland not that Misaki cared, she wanted as little attention as possible. However, the amount of cleavage shown and skirt length was a little too much for Misaki. When picking up the dress, she also noticed how half her back would be exposed for everyone to see. Misaki's face was red as a tomato and was about to rip the dress into shreds out of embarrassment before Minako showed up. "See its so fashionable! You would look so beautiful in it. Go on, put it on..." said Minako.

"MOM! I can't wear something so shameless! People will laugh at me!" cried Misaki hoping her mother would feel sympathetic.

"Well there's nothing else to wear is there? We can't have you performing your speech or dance with Usui-San in front of the school in that," said Suzuna entering the room pointing at Misaki's school uniform.

"B-b-but, I-I ca-can't..." Misaki stuttered, too flustered to even complete the sentence.

"Onee-San, we won't let you leave the room till you're in that dress. From what I saw on my way back home, all the guys where in suits, while the girls wore some very " _fashionable_ " dresses. You can't be the only one who shows up without a dress..." deadpanned Suzuna blocking Misaki's only escape route.

After almost an hour of failing protests, did Misaki reluctantly walked down the stairs in the shameful dress and light makeup. When she motioned to put on her shoes, she froze. "Mom, Suzuna, where are my shoes?" asked Misaki in a worried voice.

"Ohh yes shoes! Did I mention the dress came with these nice pairs of heels," replied Minako pointing towards a pair of red heels where Misaki's sneakers usually rested.

"Mom, I can't walk in heels," said Misaki in a shout like tone.

"Liar, I saw you practicing in heels for your part time job earlier this month," said Suzuna exposing her sister.

Caught red-handed, Misaki once again reluctantly put on the heels. After getting ready, Suzuna pushed her sister into a cab they prepared making sure Misaki couldn't escape. Seeing no way out of her situation, Misaki resigned herself to her fate and prepared for the teasing that would come from Takumi.

* * *

 **Takumi POV**

I stood in front of the Sekai gates waiting for Misaki. I was going to pick her up myself as a gentleman should. However, I received a text from Misaki saying to meet at the Sekai front gates. It was minutes before the dance and Misaki was needed to perform the speech. Everyone besides myself had entered the gymnasium in anticipation for the dance. "Ayuzawa, you sure know how to make a guy worried..." I muttered to myself.

A part of me wanted to ignore the text and look for her myself. As I began to step away from the gates to search for Misaki. I could already imagine Misaki running in from the opposite direction. Just the thought of her worried face asking me if she was late for the dance made me chuckle a little. When I started walking off to find Misaki, I heard an all too familiar voice behind me. "Usui where are you going? You're the one who asked me to attend this damned dance," asked Misaki.

"I was going to look for you, thinking you ditched your handsome date behind. I'm a little disappointed Misa-Chan..." I teased in a hurtful voice, turning around.

I was about to continue if it wasn't for the fact the most beautiful person I ever saw now stood in front of me. If this were a manga or some anime, my jaw would have dropped to the hard concrete by now. Misaki was so elegant right now, I could have mistaken her for an angel. Raven hair swayed in the breeze, sunlight reflected off her porcelain skin, amber eyes looked like dazzling gems... I could have listed off another million things that represented her beauty until a voice brought me back to reality. "U-Usui, stop looking..." squeaked Misaki looking away with a blush across her face.

I smiled, this girl was mine, and I was about to let the whole school know once and for all. After this night, no more fangirls, no more rumors, and an untouchable relationship. I took a few steps in her direction to take her hands in mine. Then I noticed how her dress was a bit more revealing than I could have imagined. The dress truly enhanced her already near perfect physique. I remember during the footman audition how her chest was flat as a board, now I could take that statement back without regret. I didn't know if she was just really good at hiding it or something else, but her dress was definitely emphasizing it now. It took me a while because I was so entranced by her beauty, but my smile quickly turned into a frown. "W-what's with that l-look Usui? Do I look weird? I knew I should've told Suzuna to get something less revealing," blushed Misaki still looking away, face red.

"No, you look absolutely stunning tonight. I'm just a little upset the rest of the guys will get to see you in such a cute outfit. I guess I could let the guys have a taste of what I get to enjoy every day..." I said cupping her cheek and turned her head making sure emerald eyes met amber.

"You're such a possessive perverted alien you know that..." Misaki muttered into my ear.

"Wrong, I'm your possessive handsome boyfriend..." I whispered back pecking her on the lips.

"You didn't get rid of the possessive," Misaki chuckled.

"Because it's 100% true, I don't like sharing my sweet eye candy" I replied.

"S-stop that Usui, the dance is about to start, let's go..." Misaki said pulling out of my arms and began to walk as fast as she could to the gymnasium in her heels.

I easily caught up to her in my flats and reached out for her hand. "I just want to mark you as mine Misa-Chan," I said in my usual teasing voice.

"Possessive alien" Misaki sighed, and the two of us walked into the school hand in hand.

* * *

(A/N I know you guys didn't wait 2 weeks for what essentially is a fluff chapter. In my defense, I don't like long time skips and valentines day marked an important event in the manga, I just had to include it. Don't worry the plot will move forward just give me a few more chapters. Again sorry for not updating in two weeks. I'll try uploading more frequently, once a week maybe? Still, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.)

Last edit: June 17, 2019


	4. Chapter 4: Valentines Dance Part 2

**I don't own any of the characters. All characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara except my own OCs. Please enjoy the story and support the official release…**

* * *

(A/N I'm not dead! I'm really sorry because I did mention I would post in a week. I had horrible writes block trying to finish this chapter. Again, sorry for not posting but I have an announcement to make... Since this more than two weeks happened again and will likely happen again, I will now post 2 chapters a month. I don't know when I will update but I guarantee I will. On a positive note, after this chapter we will move on to more important matters. Enjoy chapter 4, sorry in advance for any terrible grammar.)

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Valentines Dance Part 2**

 **Usui POV**

"S-stop that Usui, the dance is about to start, let's go..." Misaki said pulling out of my arms and began to walk as fast as she could to the gymnasium in her heels.

I easily caught up to her in my flats and reached out for her hand. "I just want to mark you as mines Misa-Chan," I said in my usual teasing voice.

"Possessive alien" Misaki sighed, and the two of us walked into the school hand in hand.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

As Misaki and Usui walked down the hall towards the gymnasium, gazes could be felt. "This situation feels very familiar… Comon let hurry up," muttered Misaki, speeding up.

"Wait Misa-Chan, No running in the halls," said Takumi holding onto Misaki, make sure she couldn't get ahead of him.

"Running and speed walking are different, besides you just want all the people passing by us holding hands," Misaki retorted.

"Guilty as charged" Takumi sighed.

Soon the couple entered the gymnasium and eyes were on them. "I'll wait here Ayuzawa, go, it's time for the speech," stated Takumi.

"Thanks, Usui," nodded Misaki heading towards the podium alone.

"Hello, thank you for attending this wonderful event…" said Misaki beginning her speech, "We are truly blessed to be able to hold such an event and this all thanks to people like our teachers and principal. Near the end of the dance, there will be a couples dance event. The winners of the said event will have a romantic candlelit dinner on the rooftop... Once again thank you for attending this dance…" Misaki finished, concluding her speech.

Once Misaki walked out of view she quickly made her way back to Takumi avoiding as many people as possible. Once she was back near the entrance, Misaki found Takumi leaning against the was. "That speech was pretty good Ayuzawa," smirked Takumi as he walked towards Misaki.

"I like my speeches simple and short... besides this dress isn't exactly helping my confidence..." muttered Misaki.

"I didn't know there was a couple dance though, I'm hurt... Now I'm in need of a dance partner..." sighed Takumi before asking in an alluring voice while extending out his hand, "So would you like to be my partner for the couple dance?".

"Sorry, but no. I told you I would be busy. I don't think I have any free time to be able to participate in the event…"

"Then I'll wait until you can participate," smiled Takumi walking away, disappearing into the crowd.

Misaki let out a sigh and headed towards the stand outside to collect the entry fees. After picking up the small box, she carefully transported it to the student council room for safe keeping. Since Misaki was slightly curious about how much money was earned, she took a slight peek into the box. "Wow, this is a lot of cash. Basically, all the Seniors and most of the Second and First years came. With this much cash, I won't need to ask the teachers for more cash for events..." said Misaki astonished in a soft voice. However, she wasn't quiet enough, as Maria popped into the student council room, flying towards Misaki for a hug.

"MISAKI! What are you doing here?"

After skillfully sidestepping the blond-haired teacher, Misaki replied, "I'm dropping off the entry fees, making sure nobody steals them. And what are you doing here?".

"I was one of the teachers in charge of patrolling the halls, but what about Usui? You did come with him right?" asked Maria placing a finger on her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Er... About that... I kinda left him behind in the gymnasium because of my student president duties..." Misaki sheepishly replied, remembering that Takumi was still waiting for her.

"Huh?! What are you doing?! You're still young! You shouldn't spend it on work," cried Maria. "Go on your date is waiting for you. I'll finish up here," winked Maria pushing Misaki out the door.

Misaki tried to say something, but when she turned around the door slammed in front of her face. As Misaki began to walk back to the gymnasium, she thought about what Maria said. Maybe she really was spending too much time on work. Misaki sighed and entered the gymnasium once more.

* * *

The dance was for the most part tame. Still, there were a few cases of boys trying to cause a ruckus and complaining about how the dance was dull or boring. Even with the small number of problems, it still left Misaki running around trying to fix these problems. Normally, this would be the task of the disciplinary committee. However, Misaki wanted all the students of Sekai to enjoy the dance leaving Misaki to shoulder all the problems. "Uhhh..." sighed Misaki letting out a quiet groan slouching in a chair in the corner of the gymnasium.

"Are you all right prez?" inquired Yukimura in a worried tone handing her a bottle of water.

"No... Everything is completely fine... My feet just kill! I don't know how these girls put up with heels?!" cried Misaki downing the water.

"Sorry but I don't think I can relate..." Yukimura chuckled with an awkward smile. "Hmm, why don't I round up the rest of the council and we patrol for the rest of the dance!" said Yukimura, as if he had a flash of inspiration.

"But... The students should enjoy the night..." Misaki began but was cut off...

"No, no it's fine! Everyone is so grateful. You patrolled the halls by yourself up till now. If the rest of the council feels the same way I do, they won't mind patrolling for an hour or two!" said Yukimura running off to find some student council members.

Misaki let out another sigh as she watched the students dance from the corner of the gymnasium. The feeling of the Sekai students was pleasant. It filled Misaki with so much pride, that she managed to change the face of Sekai in the two short years she's been here. However, Misaki's smile soon turned into a frown from the scene the unfolded front of her eyes. In one of the corners of the gymnasium, a group of five girls tried to hit on Takumi one by one. Misaki was irked but put on her poker face, and moved closer hoping to defuse the situation. Unfortunately, as she moved closer to Takumi, an announcement was made, "Hello, the couples dance competition is about to begin. So find a partner and get on the dance floor! Remember! A romantic dinner awaits the winners,". The announcement just sent a new wave of students to block Misaki's path.

After being pushed back to the outside of the crowd, she noticed how the group doubled. From Misaki's position, she could hear countless dance request to her boyfriend. She could hear things like "Hey handsome, you look lonely. Did the prez ditch you for another man? I could always fill the void..." from the seductresses and straight up demands like "O my gosh, Usui-San please dance with me!" from obsessed fangirls. What disgusted Misaki wasn't the fact her classmates were hitting on her boyfriend, she knew how Takumi was undoubtedly attractive, physically at least. No, what disgusted Misaki was the fact girls knew Takumi was taken but they were still trying and some of them had boyfriends of their own!

As she continued to hear these comments, Misaki's calm and composed composer began to fade. In its place demon aura began to leak out. Thoughts like "Maybe Usui was right and we need to on a public display of affection... This is getting ridiculous!" raced through Misaki's mind, as she let out an audible cough. Surprisingly, all the girls including Takumi managed to hear her through the BGM that played throughout the gymnasium. As Misaki walked towards Takumi, she subconsciously began to unleash her demonic aura which was usually, reserved for the boys, on the surrounding girls. The demonic aura was more than enough, to tell the other females to back off. When she finally was standing in front of Usui. Misaki placed her hand on her hip, and with an irritated expression plastered on her face, she said in an innocent tone, "Hello Usui, I'm free for the rest of the night...".

* * *

 **Misaki POV**

Two things filled my mind at that moment. One, I actually said THAT to Usui in front of so many people. I know its normal for couples to do this... but still... I'm letting my emotions get ahead of me. Two, I, really wished I had a camera on me at that moment. The look on Usui's face was almost enough for me to forget the sick feeling the girls gave me a few minutes ago. It's not often I get to see my boyfriend, the famous Usui Takumi, speechless. Unfortunate, before I even the satisfaction sink in, the all too familiar smirk return to Usui's face. If that face was telling me anything, it was telling me Usui is going to make us do something very embarrassing. A part of me wanted to run away like always had, but I didn't want those girls hitting on again Usui. The thought of it just made me sick. I was brought back to reality when a hand grasped mines. Before I even realized it, Usui pulled me close until our faces inches apart. "Hello love, would you like to be my partner and win this event?" asked in a seductive tone that which would make any normal girls heart melt.

The worst part was he said it loud enough so the people surrounding could hear the request. With this knowledge in mind, I blushed heavily and let out a slight nod lowing my head so the girls couldn't see. Thankfully the girls were still in shock from witnessing the scene that just unfolded in front of them. However, as Usui and I walked towards the dance floor, I could once again feel gazes of envy and confusion. When we reached the dance floor, there was already a crowd. As Usui and I slipped through the crowd only to find the dance floor empty, this was not good... Everything was already set up, the panel of judges had taken their seats, the lighting was ready, the music was playing, the only problem was everybody was too scared to get on the damn dance floor! "Misa-Chan~, why don't we show have everybody how it's done?" asked Usui pulling me to the center of the dance floor.

I really wanted to punch Usui in the face for making us the center of attention. Unfortunately, I would need to get on the dance floor with someone, and it might as well be Usui. As the student council president, it's my job to make this event work, even if it means I have to get the ball rolling...

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The last song quickly faded, and a new one began. In the center, two silhouettes stood in the center of the dance floor. " Ayuzawa, do you still remember the dance for Maid-Latte's ballroom event?" questioned Usui.

"Yeah..."

"Good, because I already put in a request,"

"Usui! What would we do if I forgot the dance or what if I didn't agree? Baka!"

"Shh, the songs about to start. Now, let's put on a show..." smirked Takumi.

As the music slowly started, Takumi and Misaki gracefully began to step around the dance floor. The crowd was too shocked to say a word or join the couple on the floor. The song was slow, and so was the dance, but it didn't take away from the beautiful performance that was playing out in front of the crowd. Takumi and Misaki twisted and turned in each other's arms, the word, beautiful wasn't enough. The only word that could describe the two of them at that moment would be majestic. As the couple moved like flowing water, the judge's eyes bulged, and their mouths were wide open. They had never seen such a performance, but then again, Misaki was to busy for a club and Takumi never really cared. As for the dancers, the crowd automatically disappeared from their minds the second the song began. The only thing on their minds was their footwork and the face in front of them. At the hight of the dance, Misaki knew this was a moment she would never forget. The moment the dance hit its climax, Takumi realized he also would never forget this event. The music faded from the couple's ears, and the two went in for a passionate kiss. The two hadn't experienced in a week, but kiss reminded why they loved each other so dearly. As the two separated for air, the screams and cheers from the crowd quickly brought the pair back to reality. Misaki blushed realizing that the entire school saw her making out with Usui Takumi in public for the second time. Takumi, knowing the thoughts flowing through her head, just brought Misaki closer to hid her tomato red face.

"I think we put on a good enough show to claim you as mine," whispered Takumi.

"Shut up baka," murmured Misaki lightly jabbing Takumi in the stomach.

The cheering continued throughout the crowd until the speakers rumbled to life once more, "Hello! the period for the couples dance event has now ended. The judges will decide on the winners of the event...".

Silents swept through the gymnasium, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "...What the HELL! Only Usui-San and the Prez got on the dance floor! Judges deciding winner my ass there's only ONE option!" screamed all the students in unison.

Since almost all the students figured out the winners were practically predetermined, the judges and the student council got bombarded with complaints. With so many complaints the student council was overwhelmed, leaving the gymnasium in a crazed frenzy. While this was all happening, Misaki was still bright red and speechless. She knew she had to attend this event. She knew she had to get on the dance floor. But never in a million years, did Misaki think she would have a candlelit dinner with Takumi on the rooftop of Sekai. The same rooftop Takumi hangs around every day.

"Well, this evening just gets more and more interesting... So Ayuzawa, how would you like to join me for a candlelit dinner?" asked Takumi.

Misaki nodded, and the two left the chaos that was the gymnasium.

* * *

"So how's your dinner?" asked Takumi staring into Misaki's amber eyes.

Misaki looked up, blushed, let out a quiet yes, and quickly returned to stuffing food into her red face. Misaki didn't know why she was reacting this way. At this point in their relationship, there was no reason feel nervous. However, in Misaki's eyes, this was much more than just a dinner. When it came to relationships, Misaki was dense, but she wasn't stupid. During her patrols, she's probably overheard girls fantasizing over candlelit dinners a million times. Even when Misaki was off duty, it didn't stop Sakura from prompting the topic. Plus, from the few books she's read, candlelit dinners didn't just stop at the meal...

"Is Misaki-Chan thinking dirty thoughts?" whispered Takumi who snuck up behind while she was daydreaming.

"N-No! W-why would you even think that?!" Misaki snapped back trying to hide the obvious lie.

"Mhmm... What's wrong Ayuzawa still embarrassed about the intimacy? Don't worry we'll take one step at a time," replied Takumi, not even batting an eye at Misaki's snarky response.

"Well... its a bit late for that we already hit 4th base..." muttered Misaki in a slightly embarrassed voice.

"Then why don't we get you a bit desensitized..." smirked Takumi returning to his seat.

"...Why do I think you're going to do something perverted..." questioned Misaki in a highly suspicious tone.

"Hmm... that would be nice... but why don't we move to the first name basis first?" suggested Takumi in an innocent tone.

"That's... really tame coming from you..." replied Misaki, while Takumi just gave his heart-melting smile.

"Is that a yes?" asked Takumi noticing the blush that swept across her face.

Misaki's blush increased tenfold as she slowly nodded her head. "Then Misaki would you like to accept this dance?" extending his hand, putting an emphasis on her name.

In response, Misaki cocked her head sideways, "Why would we want to dance now... and I don't know any other dance beside the one we performed,".

"You know the last dance was rehearsed besides not all candlelit dinners end in bed..." replied Takumi. Misaki still tomato red accepted Takumi invitation and the couple began to sway in the moonlight.

"See, we don't need to rehearse to perform well... Misaki," said Takumi with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess Usu..." started Misaki, but before she could finish Takumi's lips crashed into hers.

"What was that for Us..." Misaki asked in a slightly irritated tone but one again, Takumi's velvet lips made contact with hers.

"The names Takumi to you," smirked Takumi before continuing, "and every time you get it wrong, I'll remind you my loving affection...".

"I think I've had enough of your loving affection for one day... Ta-Takumi..." replied Misaki blushing at the last part.

With those words said, the couple continued to dance on the rooftop for the rest of the night. Throughout the rest of the night, there where kisses here and there. However, this time no one was there to interrupt the moment. It was just Misaki, Takumi, and the pale moon above who bared witness to everything that happened that night.

* * *

(A/N Again really sorry for not updating. It might look like I'm not putting in any effort but I am. Anyways with the new very flexible timetable, I should be able to maintain the quality of these chapters. Remember to leave a like and review as those really inspire me to get off my bed and start writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember plot relevant chapter coming out soon. (P.S Happy Halloween to all who celebrates!))

Last edit: June 17, 2019


	5. Chapter 5: Revelation

**I don't own any of the characters. All characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara except my own OCs. Please enjoy the story and support the official release…**

* * *

(A/N First chapter of the month! Let me just apologize in advance for the grammar mistakes. This chapter more than others considering I'm half asleep proofreading this... Also Misaki does cuss at the very end so younger readers beware!)

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Revelation**

 **Normal POV**

"The names Takumi to you," smirked Takumi before continuing, "and every time you get it wrong, I'll remind you my loving affection...".

"I think I've had enough of your loving affection for one day... Ta-Takumi..." replied Misaki blushing at the last part.

With those words said, the couple continued to dance on the rooftop for the rest of the night. Throughout the rest of the night, there where kisses here and there. However, this time no one was there to interrupt the moment. It was just Misaki, Takumi, and the pale moon above who bared witness to everything that happened that night.

* * *

 **Misaki POV**

"Prez are you alright? you look tired, really tired... Why don't you take a break," said Yukimura placing a new stack of papers on an empty desk in the student council room.

I let out a sigh and rested my head on the desk letting out groans of displeasure. "I'm alright Yukimura-San… I'm just very, very tired. It like my life force is being sucked out of me for the last two months now. I still have council work I haven't done yet because I fell asleep while I was working on it at home!" I exclaimed expressing my displeasure with myself and my current mountain of paperwork.

"Maybe this is a good change of pace Prez… I mean you do have a habit of doing everything yourself… I know! Maybe you should take a break, and go on a date with Takumi or do whatever couples do…" started Yukimura, but I instantly shot death glares at him.

I was about to say a snarky remark about how the paper would do its self… Fortunately for him, I was way too tired to do that. Instead, I closed my eyes and began to think about a certain blond perverted alien.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 _Flashback (Day of Takumi's transfer/Last day of school)_

"Damn, those third-year boys for causing trouble to the very end… I'm busy damn it! Dealing with the graduation ceremony, troublesome boys… And the fact Takumi did better than me on the exams Isn't helping either!" Misaki muttered incoherently to herself as she wandered the hall.

Suddenly, an all to familiar hand wrapped around her waist pulling her into an empty classroom. "What the hell Takumi! Have you come to gloat about the exam scores!? Well, don't ask! I'm up to my neck in work right now and I don't have time for your shenanigans…" yelled Misaki knowing all to well who her assailant was.

"Misaki we need to talk…" said Takumi in a somber tone, "I should have brought this up with you after the exams scores were released… but you stormed off before I could pull you aside…".

Misaki gulped and braced herself for the information that was about to be revealed. After taking the silence and lack of resistance from Misaki as the go-ahead sign, Takumi began talking once more, "…You know I'm transferring today right...?".

Misaki nodded slowly...

"After much consideration... I want you to keep it a secret. At least for a few days... but by then they should have realized I left..."

"W-why..." stuttered Misaki not understanding Takumi reasoning.

Takumi let out a deep sigh. In Misaki's eyes, it really looked like he really wanted to stop, but he continued none the less, "Remember during our school trip I told you why I wanted to transfer right?".

"It was... to build up connections to face your family right?"

"Yeah... I want you to keep it a secret because I don't want to drag the rest of the school into my problems..."

"You said something very similar during the trip..."

"Well I told you directly because I knew you would understand... but the others probably won't..." muttered Takumi pulling Misaki into an embrace.

"And I hope you realize I'm not happy about this... but... I understand..." said Misaki painfully before letting out a small chuckle. "Damn, I'm letting you have your way too often now..." joked Misaki masking her true feelings on the subject, but Takumi easily saw through the facade.

Takumi pulled away just enough to see his warm smile. Misaki could feel the emotions of the trip coming back. The urge to beat him senseless, to tell him not to leave, to stand by his side... The emotions kept coming one by one, but before long Takumi's lips touched hers.

"Just don't do anything stupid baka," said Misaki pulling away from the kiss letting one single tear fall.

"Who do you think I am?" Takumi retorted.

"A stupid perverted alien..." smiled Misaki, happy the transfer ordeal was out of the way...

* * *

 **Misaki POV**

 _Present day_

Since that fateful day, the new school semester started, I'm now a third year, and he also hasn't contacted me at all since then. Not at work, school, or any other time. Takumi did say he might need some time to "sort things out" but this was getting ridiculous and annoying. It was now the 20th, one solid week before his birthday, and we had plans together before he left! Maybe I should just give up on the birthday plans... at this rate, he probably won't show his face for a while. I sighed inwardly and told Yukimura he could go home for the day while I would do the rest. Not even an hour later, I almost fell asleep for the 5th time! At this point, I realized there was no chance I would actually get any work done.

After packing my bag, I started the long lonesome journey home. I can't believe I'm actually thinking this, but a part of me does miss Takumi's perverted nature. I also still can't believe I'm calling him by his first name... The day after the dance, Sakura was once again at my table demanding answers. I, of course, denied the fact anything intimate happened, which was a lie... However, it didn't take long before I was ratted out by Shizuko, who saw the French kiss on the dance floor. Sakura probably spent the rest of the day coming up with convoluted fantasies to what we did that night... I smiled at the fond memory and entered the house. "Tadaima... What's this?" I asked myself picking up the piece of paper on the dining table.

"Hey Onee-Chan, I have a group assignment with my friends and I won't be coming home today or tomorrow. I already told mom about it so don't worry... Mom also told me she had an emergency meeting to attend, and won't be home until early next morning. All this means is you only need to cook for your self. I left all the ingredients in the fridge and a recipe on the back of this note. Don't burn the house down," I read out slowly...

After putting down the note, I went to my room and collapsed on the bed. Apart of me thought about skipping dinner and just wait until mom got home. But that wasn't really a good idea, seeing as I already skipped lunch to catch up on my student council work. I could go to Takumi's place, but he specifically told me not to make any contact with him for now. "What's that perverted alien doing now..." I muttered before succumbing to the clutches of sleep.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 _Around dinner time_

"Alright... let's get this dinner finished! A simple dish, curry rice, I can totally do this!" Misaki said to herself rolling up her sleeves.

As time progressed, the dish became less and less edible... First Misaki cooked the rice. Unfortunately, not knowing how long to cook the rice for, even though it was written on the back of the note, turned it into porridge. Next, was the curry itself. First, she mixed up the sugar and the salt even though there were labels. Then she managed to cut all vegetables into huge uneven chunks with the skin still attached. When the dish was finished and put on a plate, even Misaki had to admit she created poison. She didn't even need to try it, the smell was enough of a sign. After trashing the inedible dish, she began looking for something else to eat. Searching high and low, she managed to find a stack of red bean buns in the back of a cabinet. They were expired, and one had a bit of mold, but surprisingly they still seemed more edible than the disaster she created earlier. Deciding expired bread was better than starving, Misaki reluctantly ate it. After finishing her unhealthy dinner, Misaki once again went back to her room to finished some student council work.

* * *

 **Misaki POV**

 _Ring_

The moment I got up, I felt sick to my stomach. I felt nauseous, and my throat started to burn with stomach acid, as my red bean bun dinner started to travel back up. I ran to the washroom which caused mom to run up the stairs asking if I was okay. I didn't even bother to ask when she returned, not that I cared. "Misaki I'm concerned! What in the world did you eat last night while I was away?!" asked mom.

"I... ate... some bread... in the... cabinet..." I gasped not able to think properly as I continued to vomit.

"Maybe you should stay home... I'll call Suzuna back..." said my mom as she started to walk towards the phone.

"No! It's alright... maybe a slight case of food poisoning. I'll just go to school and tough it out. Besides we don't have the money to go to the hospital anyway..." I quickly replied.

I wouldn't let Suzuna compromise on her academic for a silly mistake I made. My mom sighed and left me to my own devices probably realizing I couldn't be swayed. After an hour of misery, ran to school with no breakfast, hair a mess, and clothes disheveled. I manage to get to school just as the gates were closing and was stopped the head disciplinary officer. It was so embarrassing and ironic because I had the officer placed here! I bet all the boys I ever reprimanded were laughing their asses off right now. As the officer told me the proper dress code, which I knew by heart, I flattened out my uniform, fixed my hair, and straightened bow tie. As I was doing this, the officer gave me a very concerned look. I was practically the perfect student in most people eyes, and seeing me like this was like them seeing pigs fly. I walked into the school with gritted teeth preparing myself for what would come next.

When the lunch period rolled around, Sakura, Shizuko, and Hinata came bursting through the door. Even the whole of class 3-1 stopped whatever they were doing to hear my answer. And while I didn't see it, I also knew there was a high possibility all the boys in the grade were on the other side of the door.

"WHAT HAPPENED MISAKI-CHAN!?"

"Misaki! Why were you late?"

"Is this what happens when Usui-San isn't around..."

I let out a sigh knowing this would happen. "I just had a one to many expired red bean buns last night, and I spent this morning puking my guts out..." I said in a quiet tone not letting the boys outside to hear our private conversation. I didn't need rumors of the prez being a sweet tooth going around the school.

"Wow... I didn't know just because Usui-San wasn't around anymore you would resort to stress eating... I'm quite frankly disappointed in you Misaki. I guess Sakura was right, love does change people..." replied Shizuko shaking her head in disapproval.

"I WASN'T STRESS EATING!" I yelled denying the accusation, "I just didn't have anything to eat and you know I can't cook... Besides, Takumi wouldn't leave me over a transfer... I hope..." saying the last part so quietly not even three people standing around we could hear.

With that statement, class 3-1 continued what they were doing, and the boys left the door leaving the group of four friends. "Let's eat on the roof today... there's an unpleasant stench in the air... You can join us if you want You-Kun," I said getting up.

"Okay... I don't what smell you're talking about, but yeah let's eat on the roof!" agreed Sakura.

"Its a figure of speech Sakura. Misaki probably feels uncomfortable being around so many people after what just happened," said Shizuko looking in my direction for confirmation. I only gave nod and a nervous laugh.

"Sorry but I can't, I already have plans with some of the other guys..." replied Shintani in a disappointed voice as he left the class.

As the three of us walked up the stairs, Sakura, of course, had to ask about Takumi. "Misaki, what is the situation with Usui-San anyway? You guys didn't break up, right! Have you been in contact... Maybe he's seeing another girl behind your back!" exclaimed Sakura as we reached the top.

"Look... we haven't been in contact since the transfer. But we haven't broken up. Takumi just wanted to sort things out with the new school. Like I said before he wouldn't leave me over this..." I said but as I uttered the last sentence cracks started to form on my heart.

It's been weeks since Takumi spoke to me! I don't my boyfriend to constantly be by my side, but weeks without a single word... Maybe I didn't want to believe Takumi found a better girl. I wouldn't blame him, I'm not exactly girlfriend material... Maybe he doesn't want to see me so I won't get dragged into his mess... What am I thinking, your Misaki Ayuzawa! You're not going to let yourself get depressed over this... "Misaki, if you don't start eating, lunch period will be over in a flash!" cried Sakura pulling out her lunch.

I snapped out of my daydream and walked towards Sakura and Shizuko who already sat down and began to eat. I took out my bento and began to eat. Which I instantly regretted, I didn't know what mom used to make this, but the ingredients must have been spoiled. Heck, my lunch tasted just as bad as those moldy red bean buns. I instantly got up and began to regurgitate the contents of my lunch over the railing. I didn't know where my lunch ended up, and I prayed no students were standing under the railing. "Are you alright Misaki?" asked Shizuko.

"I'm fine... my lunch... was just... spoiled," I heaved.

As I said this, Sakura took a nibble and then looked at me with a perplexed look. "This taste perfectly fine to me... You sure you don't need a doctor?" said Sakura in a concerned voice.

"No! You guys sound just like my mom... I'm going to go clean myself up, don't wait on me," I said heading back down the stairs, leaving Sakura and Shizuko on the roof.

As looked into the mirror, I could see my appearance was no longer to top condition. My eyes look tired, clothes messier then they were in the morning, throat sore from all the vomiting, and sweat covered my entire being. "God I really am a mess... and I have work today... This day couldn't get any worse. What would Takumi say if he saw me like this? Maybe they are right..." I muttered to myself.

* * *

The second I somewhat presentable, I exited the washroom and headed back to the roof. Lunch period flew by with me not eating anything, not that I could. All of my food tasted spoiled and rotten. The rest of the school day past by and I quickly headed to Maid-Latte. "Hello, sorry I'm late! My train was late," I said entering through the back door and explaining to my manager, Satsuki, why I was five minutes late.

"It's okay Misa-Chan, just get ready and get out there!" winked Satsuki.

When I finally got changed, I started taking orders from the customers. When I finally took a break, I swept my eyes around the cafe making sure I didn't miss him earlier. "He's not here today either huh..." I muttered walking into the break room.

When I took a seat, a wave of fatigue rushed over me. Tired, I rested my head on the desk as I saw Erika and Suburu walk in the break room as well. "Hey, Misa-Chan. What's wrong? You look like a walking zombie... Don't tell me you're lovesick?" questioned Erika seating down beside me.

"No... I have a different kind of sick..." I replied, too tired to raise my head.

"What...?" said Suburu looking just as confused as Erika now.

"Last night, I had a bad dinner and contracted a slight case of..." I started but before I could continue, a wave of nausea and a familiar burning in my throat, forcing me to run to the washroom. Erika and Suburu watch as I began to expel my remaining breakfast. "I think I know what kinda sick you have now..." muttered Erika walking over and pulled back my hair.

"Thanks..." I heaved.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!? Suburu said something happened to Misa-Chan!" cried Satsuki, as she saw rushed into the break room from the corner of my eye. As I continued to vomit my guts out, Erika explained the situation.

"I see... Misa-Chan, you can have the rest of the day off. I can't have you working like this. I know! Aoi can you take Misa-Chan to the hospital," said Satsuki pulling her nephew over.

"Why do I have to do it?! Misaki-Chi is definitely old enough to walk to the hospital by herself!" asked Aoi in an irritated voice, looking up from what looked like a women's fashion magazine.

"Well, it's better than having you distracting my staff and dance around in women's clothes inside the break room. Besides, look how dark it is outside. You don't expect a young maiden like Misa-Chan to make it to the hospital by herself?"

"Manager! I can take care of myself!" I cried holding onto the sink for support, which didn't help my current argument.

"Misa-Chan, look at your self. You barely stand up on your own and Aoi, don't make me confiscate your dresses again..." berated Satsuki in an almost motherly tone.

"Fine... let's get this over with Misaki-Chi," muttered Aoi, succumbing to the threat of blackmail.

After changing into my casual clothes, Aoi and I began walking towards the hospital. On the way, Aoi started lecturing me on how I should wear more dresses, act more content, and put on the shy girl act. The last one sent a cold shiver down my spine. If Takumi saw me like that I would die from embarrassment. I mean some girls would act like that. One energetic pigtailed girl came to mind, but me? Absolutely no way in hell. Before we reached the hospital, Aoi decided to raise an unexpected topic, "So... he didn't show up today either huh...".

I momentarily froze at the question but quickly regained my composure. "Yeah... I didn't think you would pay attention..." I said thinking about the blond perverted alien.

"Ugh... get that look off your face. You look like a school girl how just saw her crush hook up with another man. Wait... don't tell me you two broke up!"

"NO! Takumi isn't that kind of person!" I shouted, thankfully no one else was around to hear my embarrassing outburst.

"Sorry..." I quietly said.

"Well sorry for asking, but let me just tell say you've been a mess for the past couple of days, and I haven't been the only one to notice the changes... Oh, we're here," said Aoi stopping in front of the hospital large sliding doors.

"I'm sure you can handle yourself now, so gonna go now. See you later Misaki-Chi!" cried Aoi turning towards the direction we just came from.

I tried to stop him but that walk was draining, and it wasn't even that long! I sighed and entered the hospital.

* * *

I told the lady at the desk I wanted to see a doctor and that they would kindly call my name when it was my turn. And like that, I took an empty seat and began to wait for my name. This gave me time to reflect on what Aoi said... What was my current situation with Takumi? I convinced myself he wouldn't leave me at school, but was it true? If Takumi did leave me, he would tell it straight to my face. I would probably be pissed, give him a good punch, and murder his ears with a tone of foul-mouthed insults. But that wouldn't scare off Takumi. At least not the Takumi I know... Damn it, I'm doing it again. Just have faith in him...

"Miss Ayuzawa, could you please follow me," asked a nurse.

"Oh, sorry, I was lost in thought," I apologized following the lady to a room.

"Don't worry, doctor Hanazono is waiting on the other side..."

Hanazono? That was Sakura's last name. Pure coincidence? With these thoughts in my mind, I merely nodded to the nurse and entered the room. When I did, I was in for a shock, the room was so clean. I've never visited a hospital before, but this was amazing. The only other building I walked into that could even be compared to the hospital would be a local clinic. But even then there were a few specks of filth, this place, on the other hand, was spotless! I would give up almost anything to see Sekai this clean. I began to feel dizzy and lightheaded, not wanting to think about the bill for using such a facility...

"Excuse me, but are you, my patient?" asked a lady with rectangular glasses, hair tied up in a ponytail, and looked like she was in her early 20s.

I didn't even notice her! She was sitting on a chair and reminded me of a certain someone, "Sakura... Uhh sorry, yes, I'm your patient Ayuzawa Misaki, but please call me Misaki, its a pleasure to me you...".

"Hmm... Ohh, do you know my sister Sakura? Looks just like me, obsessed with fashion, rambles on about some boy name Kuuga? talks hours on end about a boy band called UxMishi..."

"Yeah, that sounds like her alright. But, uhh... could we get back to the reason why I'm here please, " I said trying to escape the awkward turn of event.

"Oh my goodness, sorry for my unprofessionalism. My name is doctor Hanazono Rukia, but please just call me Hanazono-San. Come, take a seat and begin telling me what's wrong," replied Hanazono-San introducing herself properly this time.

I quickly took a seat and asked the first question that came to mind, "How much does this cost?".

"Oh don't worry about that, if you have your health card, you'll be fine. And if worst comes to worst, I can always pull a few strings seeing as you and my sister are best buddies. Sakura did mention one of her friends had a few financial troubles..." explained Hanazono-San taking a seat opposite to mines. I laugh inwardly realizing the cheerful and all to trustful nature probably ran in the family. I hope she realizes I could have been lying... Then again one checkup wouldn't cost that much a for a doctor, right?

"So what is the problem? You didn't say anything at the front desk... You just asked for a general checkup," questioned Hanazono-San.

"Well... I've felt nauseous and vomited in the morning, afternoon, and once more in the evening... Basically, I've just felt sick to my stomach all day... I did eat a few spoiled red bean buns last night, so I presume that's the cause," I replied.

"Just nausea and vomiting? No diarrhea, abdominal pain, or any signs of a fever?" asked Hanazono-San and I nodded confirmation.

"Any other symptoms or problems? Anything that's been causing discomfort?"

"Hmm... I have been feeling tired for the past two months. Like my body is being sapped of energy. It makes it really hard to pull all-nighters and finish work now..."

"It's not exactly healthy to pull all-nighters in the first place... Anything else...?" questioned Hanazono-San once more.

I wondered if I should mention my uncharacteristic thought on Takumi, but I decided it would be better to visit a psychiatrist for that problem. "No... that seems to be all the things causing me to feel uncomfortable for the past two months or so... " I said trying to think of any other problems I've had.

"Well, you probably don't have food poisoning. Yes, it very possible but the two symptoms you mentioned can come from many things... More concerning to me is the fact you've been exhausted for two months and started vomiting immediately after that. Okay, this may seem strange, but when was your last period..." asked Hanazono-San looking me straight in the eye.

"...You got to be fucking kidding me..."

"I thought so... Well, let me say it first, congratulations and good luck you're going to need it..."

* * *

(A/N Well I definitely passed my 4,000 word limit but oh well. I also realize this heavily focused on Misaki and we only see Takumi in a flashback. Unfortunately, you'll likely see a lack of Takumi this month, sorry... But worry not, Takumi will return and maybe he will spice it up with some Walker family drama. Besides the lack of Takumi, I finally get to introduce the Maid-Latte crew. You also might have noticed Sakura's older sister working as a doctor. I was contemplating just creating an entirely new OC but I figured Sakura's sister was enough of a blank canvas. Anyways, thank you for reading and please leave a review. I always enjoy constructive criticism.)

Last edit: June 17, 2019


	6. Chapter 6: Coming To Terms

**I don't own any of the characters. All characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara except my own OCs. Please enjoy the story and support the official release…**

* * *

(A/N First, I really want to apologize for going on an unannounced one month hiatus. I had major writers block trying to figure out how to get Takumi back into the story... It also didn't help that school is finally catching up to me. Anyways, I probably rewrote this chapter 5 times and at this point I'm like f*ck this. So this chapter WILL most certainly contain grammar mistakes, but this chapter was an utter nightmare for me. I'll probably come back for revisions but right now I just want to get it out there. Again, enjoy and try to ignore the grammar mistakes!)

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Coming To Terms**

 **Misaki POV**

"Well, you probably don't have food poisoning. Yes, it very possible but the two symptoms you mentioned can come from many things... More concerning to me is the fact you've been exhausted for two months and started vomiting immediately after that. Okay, this may seem strange, but when was your last period..." asked Hanazono-San looking me straight in the eye.

"...You got to be fucking kidding me..."

"I thought so... Well, let me say it first, congratulations and good luck you're going to need it..."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

After Hanazono Rukia said those words, the room fell into silence. However, it was soon broken by the mutters of a hysteric Misaki Ayuzawa. "No, no, no, no... This isn't happening... It can't be happening... This is a dream... Yeah... This whole day was a dream... and soon I'll wake up... I never threw up, I was never late, and I was never pregnant..." rambled Misaki clenching her hair so tightly it looked like it would start falling off.

"Uhh... I'll be outside..." said Rukia realizing how Misaki wasn't in the best state of mind for a chat...

As Rukia left the room, Misaki continued to spiral down her mental breakdown. Misaki didn't know what to do... She and Takumi did it one time! She was seventeen, still going to school. Her family already had financial troubles and couldn't support another child much less a newborn baby. And what about work? She definitely couldn't continue working when she started showing... What would her family think, her friends, and how would Takumi react? He was just about to face his family, the biggest challenge in his life. Misaki couldn't just tell him he was going to be a father. As these thoughts rolled around in her mind, tears began to fall. But Misaki didn't care. She didn't care if Rukia heard her, she didn't care if someone was recording this, hell, she didn't care if the whole of Sekai saw her like this. Misaki just let it all out as the waterfall of tears continued to pour down her face.

After an hour of crying, the waterworks finally started to stop. Not because she wanted to stop, but because there weren't any more tears to be shed. When Rukia stepped back into her office, she noticed how swollen and hollow the brunette's eyes where. "S-should I call the father?" asked Rukia not know how mentally stable Misaki currently was.

When Misaki heard the question, she instantly whipped her head towards Rukia. "NO! absolutely not. H-he can't know. He just can't..." screamed Misaki with fear in her eyes.

"Are you afraid he'll reject the baby, reject you? Tell me, what kind of person is the father to you?" questioned Rukia slowly sitting back down.

"The father? He's... He's my boyfriend... and no, I don't think he would reject me over this. B-but he just transferred schools and currently has family troubles right now. I can't just tell him he's going to become a father!" said Misaki.

"Well, Misaki-San... pregnancy is a long process and one you can't get through by yourself. At least not without risk toward you or the baby. You'll need support from family, friends, and most definitely the soon to be father. My suggestion, tell the father now. He'll find out one way or another, and it better if you tell him yourself. This a critical step in your relationship... It will test the trust and the bond you two have built up together," lectured Rukia choosing her words carefully knowing she was stepping on eggshells.

"We haven't been together a much as you think, no one can know," said Misaki standing up, "Sorry, Hanazono-San but may I go clean my self up, I probably look like an emotional wreck...".

"More than you realize... The washrooms are on the right and down the hall,"

"Thank you..." muttered Misaki leaving the room while Rukia silently watched her.

* * *

As Misaki saw her tired and ragged appearance in the mirror, she started to wonder how the strong independent Misaki Ayuzawa, has fallen so far from grace. After taking a heavy sigh, she contemplated how her life took such a drastic turn. Was it when Takumi Usui entered her life, when she took on a part-time job, or when she and Takumi did it during the school trip? It didn't matter anymore, she thought to herself. Misaki contemplated letting Takumi know. Maybe it really was the best option, it definitely, gave her an excuse to confront Takumi with what he's been doing. Besides, Rukia was right Takumi was going to find out sooner or later, whether it be during the actual pregnancy or when the baby was born. "No, I can't. I can't add more to his workload... yeah, I can definitely get through this myself. If I can turn Sekai from a dump to what it is today, pregnancy is nothing. I won't let him find out or anyone else for that matter..." She muttered convincing herself this was the right decision for her, Takumi, and the baby.

"Besides, I think I can keep one more secret..." Misaki said in confidence leaving the washroom.

* * *

As Misaki walked back into office, Rukia quickly noticed her presence, "Your back,"

"Hanazono-San I need a favor..."

"I know... Your determination and resolve is written all over your face. Against my better judgment, I'll diagnose you with food poisoning in the system. I also recommend a lot of rest, and I'm giving you some meds to keep up the facade. However, under no circumstance can you actually take them. That would be bad for you and the baby. Actually, let me expand that condition. Under no circumstance will you consume any medicine unless I gave approval beforehand. Medicine and pregnancy is quite a tricky subject. I would also like to remind you, this is a horrible idea but if no one else is going to support you I might as well," said Rukia handing a small bottle to Misaki.

"Thanks again,"

"It's my pleasure. Oh, I almost forgot. Here, take my phone number. I may not look it, but I'm a certified midwife. And more importantly, notify me if anything happens," smiled the older woman before saying farewell outside her office.

After picking up some pamphlets on pregnancy and childbirth, Misaki trudged back home. On the way, she once again wondered if telling Minako and Suzuna the truth would be better. But came to the same conclusion back in the office, her family couldn't afford to raise another child. She began to think of alternatives. There was always adoption, but that didn't change the fact she would still go through nine months of hell and expensive food bills. Then she started thinking about abortion. It would certainly save Misaki a lot of trouble. She wouldn't need to stop working, she wouldn't need to deal with the stress, and she wouldn't need to deal with the responsibility. At that moment, Misaki stopped in her tracks. But was it right? No, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her child should have a chance to live a normal life. He or she might have been a mistake because of lack of foresight and or care. But the baby is here now and deserves a chance at life. Misaki clenched her fist and continued walking, determined to have this child even if she had to walk through hell or high water. "Tadaima," Misaki announced walking into the house.

"Oh, your home early Misaki. Did something happen at work?" asked Minako.

"Nothing really. I threw up at work and manager forced me to go to the hospital," replied Misaki taking off her shoes.

"Well, that's definitely not nothing... Hmm, what are you holding Misaki?" asked Minako noticing the half-dozen pamphlets Misaki acquired at the hospital.

"These? Uhh... they're for science class. We're going through the process of pregnancy and childbirth in class," replied Misaki hastily.

"But a couple of nights ago told me your class was currently doing chemistry?"

"Well, a few boys asked some stupid questions and..." started Misaki coming up with a convoluted lie of how her class went from learning about chemistry to childbirth. However, before she could finish, a high pitch ringing came from the kitchen.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Oh no, the smoke alarm... I forgot about dinner!" exclaimed Minako rushing to the kitchen.

As the small family gathered around the pot of burnt food all three of them let out a heavy sigh. Despite how burnet the food looked it still seemed more edible than Misaki's cooking. "Well... what are we going to eat? I don't really feel like skipping dinner," asked Suzuna.

"You girls wait here, I'll go to the local grocery store and get us some sushi takeout. I'll be back in an hour or so," replied Minako walking towards the front door.

As Minako left the house, Misaki let out another exasperated sigh and walked towards her room. After dumping the pamphlets on her desk and closing the door, she crashed onto her bed. "There's no going back now..." muttered Misaki closing her eyes for a much-needed power nap.

* * *

 **Misaki POV**

When I woke and looked at the clock, I found that about 30 minutes had passed since I got to my room. With 30 minutes to dinner, I decided to be productive and got off the bed. Once I was on my two feet, I walked towards the desk to find a pile of council work and the pamphlets. Knowing 30 minutes wasn't nearly enough time to finish the paperwork, I picked up a pamphlet and started to read.

After finishing the third one, I started to wonder how I was going to get through this without anyone noticing. The puking, which turned out to be morning sickness, wouldn't until the end of the first trimester. I don't know if I can last freaking three months of puking every morning. And I school?! What do I do get morning sickness during school are worst, work! The only good news I've extracted from these damned pamphlets is that I won't be showing for another month or so. I can't even imagine how I could explain why I would need maternity clothes to mom.

I sighed for what must be the hundredth time today and picked up the fourth pamphlet. The front cover showed a wine glass crossed out and the title read food and drinks to avoid. I began flipping through the pamphlet since I could be bothered actually reading it. Most of the pages depicted a food or drink, with a small paragraph stating why you shouldn't eat such foods. I continued to look through the miniature book all the while cursing at the fact I won't be having coffee for a long time. My all nighters are going to be hell now. I was about to stop reading, but the last page caught my eye. "No raw fish!?" I unconsciously screamed, catching Suzuna's attention.

"Onee-San, what's wrong? Do you have something against sushi?" asked Suzuna opening my bedroom door.

"N-no I umm… am surprised you can't have sushi during pregnancy…"

"Well raw fish does contain traces of mercury that can harm the fetus during pregnancy. Didn't you already learn this in your second year and what are you doing with those pamphlets?" wondered Suzuna tilting her head curiously.

"And how did you know this little fact?" I countered avoiding her question.

Thankfully Suzuna didn't give the question too much thought and answered it with her usual deadpan voice, "The morning food channel. Now hurry up, mom should be back any minute so let's set the table,".

I nodded and followed my sister downstairs. The second we finished setting the table, mom burst through the door with two plastic bags full of takeout sushi. As we took our seats, sweat drops began to form on my forehead. At this rate, I'm probably going to kill the baby in a week. "Hmm, what's wrong Misaki? Don't you like sushi?" questioned mom noticing my grim expression.

"Nothing! Let's eat," I replied hastily, grabbing a pair of chopsticks.

* * *

The entire time I was at the table felt like an eternity. I was practically walking on a minefield! Almost all of the food on the table was raw. I practically had to take the sushi and remove the fish on top, explaining to my family that I was on a diet. I didn't think they believed me seeing I was perfectly fit, at least for now. In the end, I only had five pieces before I went back to my room. As if on cue, my stomach grumbled loudly the seconded I stepped through the doorway. "This is going to be a long night…" I grumbled before heading to my bed.

* * *

Next morning wasn't any less troublesome than yesterday. After being greeted with my daily dose of morning sickness, I headed downstairs. Seeing as I barely ate anything last night, mom thought it was a good idea for me to pack the leftover sushi for lunch. Great I thought, reminding myself to bring cash or ask one of the girls to trade lunches with me. After what was practically a full day of starving myself yesterday, I didn't even think of skipping today's lunch. Once I said my goodbyes, I left the house and headed towards school. Unlike yesterday, the morning sickness didn't cause me to be late. However, I wasn't unaffected and arrived with the main student body instead of arriving earlier like I usually did. When I walked past the main gate, I heard some rumors from my own student council expressing worries over my sudden change in behavior. The rumors were only confirmed when Yukimura confronted me outside my class. "Prez, what's wrong? It's not like you to arrive so late…" asked Yukimura in a concerned voice.

"I'm not late Yukimura, there's still five minutes before class starts…" I replied, avoiding the true meaning of the question.

"T-that not what I m-mean!" cried Yukimura waving his arms frantically as if he just mad a critical mistake.

I took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm fine Yukimura… I'll be in the student council room after school to catch up on what I missed during the morning,". Yukimura only nodded before giving me a small smile as he left for his classroom. Damn, I feel so bad for lying to him and the rest of my friend but it was necessary. The rest of the day went smoothly, but unfortunately for me, lunch soon rolled around. Instead of having Sakura and Shizuko come over to my room, I decided to go to theirs this time. It was the least I could do seeing as I need a favor from one of them. The second I entered the room a familiar voice called me over, "Misaki over here".

Spotting my friends, I walked over and grabbed a nearby chair. "Oi Misaki, I heard from my sister that the two of you met at the hospital. Is that true?" asked Sakura starting a conversation.

"Yeah, my manager didn't let me work until I went to the hospital. Then your sister diagnosed me with food poisoning which was the reason for all the commotion yesterday," I said altering the truth as not to give away my occupation or my current situation.

"Wow… you okay?"

"Yes, you're the second person to ask me that today… Speaking of food poisoning, I was wondering we could trade lunches. Your sister recommended I shouldn't have too much seafood," I lied showing them my lunch.

Sakura looked at me with an apologetic look, "Sorry Misaki, I've also got sushi and Shizuko's…".

I didn't wait for Sakura to finish, I was way too hungry. After what was practically a full day of no food because of morning sickness and health risks, I need nutrients.

"Misaki! what are you doing you can't do that Shizuko's…"

"I'm sick!" finished Shizuko in a raspy voice as I finally noticed the medical mask around her neck.

"Since when!?" I asked surprised, momentarily stopping my feeding frenzy.

"Since this morning. Last night my siblings thought it was a good idea to pull a prank that included a bucket of ice water and a door. Guess what happens," said Shizuko with a hint of anger and annoyance.

"Crap…" I muttered putting down Shizuko's now empty lunch box. So much for avoiding health risks.

"Hey, Misaki what the world is wrong with you! The two of us just don't believe you're okay," cried Sakura pointing at herself and then Shizuko who looked just as concerned, "Your not the type to steal other peoples lunches! So I'll ask again, are you alright?".

I flinched at Sakura's concerned tone, which made me feel really guilty about lying to them. Then I looked at my two friends who gave me a very concerned look. I knew I had to think of an answer, but what was there to say? "When a person is practically starving they tend to do weird things?" or "I don't want to risk killing my baby?". This situation only left one option in my mind. "I'm stressed…" I quickly stated before turning away, so they could see my guilty look.

"So you finally admit your stress eating…" sighed Shizuko who reluctantly began eating my lunch.

"Fine! I admit it. I'm stressed and I'm stress eating okay," I cried out of instinct, but what I said wasn't entirely false. I really was stressed. I had to deal with the baby, my job, money, all the problems with my 'condition', the list was practically endless.

"It's about Takumi isn't it…" said Sakura quietly.

I cringed at his name but took a deep breath and tried my best to stay composed. "It's okay… He'll come back…" I responded I couldn't let anyone know the great demon president was having these kinds of thoughts. But doubt continued to fill my mind, was Takumi really coming back…?

* * *

(A/N Again really sorry about the one month hiatus. You guys probably wanted more than just 3,000 word chapter since I did make you guys wait a whole freaking month but this is all I have. Fortunately, I should be able to be more active during winter break. Who know maybe I'll give you a nice Christmas present on the 25th ;) Anyways, hope you enjoyed and remember to like/review. They're my motivation to keep writing.)

Last edit: June 17, 2019


	7. Chapter 7: Happy Birthday

**I don't own any of the characters. All characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara except my own OCs. Please enjoy the story and support the official release…**

* * *

(A/N I lied. I couldn't make it on December 25. Well I could have, but this chapter would have suffered in terms of quality. Something I didn't I want to do considering how many grammar mistakes there are already... Like last chapter I'll come back for revisions sometime around. Again, enjoy and PM grammar mistakes and I'll try to fix them. That might be a better system, since an extra pair of eyes are always nice!)

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Happy Birthday**

 **Misaki POV**

I flinched at Sakura's concerned tone, which made me feel really guilty about lying to them. Then I looked at my two friends who gave me a very concerned look. I knew I had to think of an answer, but what was there to say? "When a person is practically starving they tend to do weird things?" or "I don't want to risk killing my baby?". This situation only left one option in my mind. "I'm stressed…" I quickly stated before turning away, so they could see my guilty look.

"So you finally admit your stress eating…" sighed Shizuko who reluctantly began eating my lunch.

"Fine! I admit it. I'm stressed and I'm stress eating okay," I cried out of instinct, but what I said wasn't entirely false. I really was stressed. I had to deal with the baby, my job, money, all the problems with my 'condition', the list was practically endless.

"It's about Takumi isn't it…" said Sakura quietly.

I cringed at his name but took a deep breath and tried my best to stay composed. "It's okay… He'll come back…" I responded I couldn't let anyone know the great demon president was having these kinds of thoughts. But doubt continued to fill my mind, was Takumi really coming back…?

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Achoo…"

"Onee-San what's wrong? You sick?" asked Suzuna taking a seat at the dining table.

"Yeah, I caught Shizuko's cold at school…" replied Misaki finishing her breakfast.

Honestly, she didn't know if this week could get any worse. That morning Misaki once again was greeted with morning sickness. However, unlike that last two days, she also had to deal with a horrible headache and sore throat. Even now Suzuna could hear the strain talking put on her sister's vocal cords.

"Be careful, we don't want you infecting the entire house Once-Chan,"

"And don't overwork yourself. I know how you get with school and work, I don't want your cold escalating into a fever," added Minako poking her head out of the kitchen doorway.

"Alright mom, I'll be careful. Got to go now, bye!" exclaimed Misaki grabbing her bag as her left for Sekai.

"Wait, you forgot your mask Once-San," said Suzuna.

A few moments later, Misaki rushed back in and left as quickly as she came.

* * *

As Misaki entered Sekai, she was greeted by her dependable vice-president. Misaki noticed he was having some trouble moving all that paperwork, so she decided to pitch in.

"Thank you for the help Prez," said Yukimura who now was able to see without stacks of paper blocking his view.

"No problem, just doing my job," replied Misaki, setting down her stack of paper which revealed the mask. The sight of which made Yukimura's expression, go from calm to one of worry, with a pinch of panic.

"Prez…" Yukimura started but Misaki cut him off.

"I'm fine," stated Misaki in a resolute but strained voice.

"Y-your sick!" exclaimed Yukimura waving his arms frantically.

"I'm fine," repeated the famed demon prez speaking with slight irritation.

"S-sorry I-I…" stuttered the poor vice-president now in full out panic mode.

"It's just a little cold. I'll be in the student's council room after school per usual," Misaki explained letting out an exasperated sigh.

* * *

 **Misaki POV**

 _lunchtime_

 _Cough cough_

"I know I shouldn't telling you this but… told you so," sighed Sakura as I continued to cough.

"I'm fine…" I said for what must be the hundredth time today. I swear everybody is so concerned about my condition and they don't even know the whole scope of it. As I prepared to take another bite of my salad, yes salad I'm not exactly spoiled for choices, a familiar burning sensation was felt. Damn it!

"Sorry guys I've got to got to the washroom," I said standing up, and walked towards the washroom before the wave of nausea could hit me.

If I knew morning sickness could hit me any time of day, I would have… I actually don't know what I would have done. I didn't exactly want to get pregnant. I guess after nine months when this baby is born and Takumi smoothes out his family affairs, is when I'll have my revenge. I realize I put myself in this position, but going through this process is suffering enough. As I reached the washroom and began what was now the daily ritual of me puking my guts out, I started thinking of all the wonderful things I'll have Takumi do when all of this comes to light.

* * *

"Uhhh" I groaned resting my weary head on the desk.

As I looked at the remaining paperwork on my desk, I let out a defeated sigh. All of the clubs finished recruiting their new member and are now sending in a request for new equipment. Sometimes I wish they would stagger the times they handed in their forms, instead of leaving it to the last minute.

"Here Prez," said Yukimura putting down what seemed to be another stack of paper on my desk.

"Kanou, is also helping me. There were just so many forms…" explained Yukimura but I was barely listening now.

Wait, Kanou? Oh yeah… Yukimura and Kanou hang out together all the time now. Maybe there's something going on… Jesus what the heck am I thinking?! I might have to admit the stress is actually be getting to me, or Takumi's perverted nature is infectious.

"You don't look okay Prez…" stated a glasses wearing male who set down another stack of papers.

I opened my eyes wide enough to look Kanou in the eye. "I'm fine…" I grumbled.

I then straightened my posture so I could have a good look at all the work that I was just given. To sum it up, it was a lot. Maybe I should step down as president. I had a good run and I'm in my third year. It's more practical to give it up to a second year now, so I can make the transition smoother… Who knows maybe Kanou will rise to the occasion. He came pretty close last year and with me gone there won't be any competition. If he shows the same fire he did last time around I probably won't even run and just give him my full support. Only time will tell…

 _Ring Ring Ring_

"Uhh… Prez your phone," said Yukimura locating the source of the ringing.

"Sorry this will only be a minute," I told the two people standing right next to me and picked up the phone, "Hello, Misaki Ayuzawa speaking,".

"Well isn't this a surprise, the student president of Sekai speaking me in such a well manner tone," replied a voice through the phone.

I recognized it. It was Tora! What in the world does the student president of Miyabigaoka want with me?

"What do you want…" I asked trying to keep my tone pleasant and formal.

"Well, I was just wondering where your little boyfriend is at right now,'

"I don't know where he is right now. Takumi hasn't contacted me in weeks…" I responded feeling a little uneasy.

"Oh so not even his little princess know where he is right now," he snickered and I could almost picture the smirk he had on his face right now.

"Why are you even bothering coming to me about Takumi," I asked getting straight to the point.

"Oh, I just wanted to know what was so important that he would skip school three days in a row…" Tora said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!? Three days!" I asked shocked by this revelation. Yes, Takumi could be lazy and occasionally dozes off during class. However, he would never ditch, under threats and the watchful eye of his family it simply wasn't possible.

In response, Tora let out a small chuckle and elaborated, "I don't really care if he shows up or not, but my parents are making a big deal of this. Something about a grand business plan to suck up to the Walkers. I personally don't like it and I don't find it worth putting up with you, your crazy boyfriend, or the obnoxious Walkers. So yeah, I was wondering if he was having an outing with you, his new partner…".

Tora didn't even get to finish, as I quickly ended the call and rushed out the door.

"Yukimura, set those papers aside for later. I have some emergency business to deal with!" I yelled currently rushing to the nearest exit.

The second I was outside, I started running to Takumi's apartment building. I eternally grateful that I didn't have a shift at Maid Latte. What was Talumi doing these past weeks? And Tora said something about a new partner. I hope it wasn't what I think it is…

As I continued dreading the possibility, I reached Takumi's apartment. At that moment, I didn't know if I wanted to barge in unannounced. It was really rude, and I didn't want to know if that last thought of mine was really true. I shoved all the negative thoughts to the back of my mind and fished out the spare key Takumi gave me. I opened the door and slowly stepped in. The second I turned the corner, my heart shattered…

I walked into an uncomfortable scene taking place in the kitchen. I saw Takumi, but not only him. There was another person, a woman. She had blond hair, blue eyes, and an attractive figure. However, that wasn't the important part. No, it was the fact this woman was all over Takumi right now. My mind was utterly destroyed by this moment. My emotions were running rampant inside me. I felt anger, I felt jealousy, I felt sadness, but most importantly, I felt betrayed. It was like Takumi grabbed my heart and broke it into a million pieces. He disappeared for weeks with no contact and I respected that. Now I see him with another woman in his arms. The second my body responded to the commands my brain gave it, I rushed out the door. From the noise behind me, I knew Takumi and that woman heard me. I heard my name and felt a hand grab my wrist, but I pulled out of the familiar grasp. I couldn't face him right now, I didn't want to see him, I wanted to be alone. I need time… Time to pick up the pieces Takumi made. To heal the heart Takumi broke. To maybe one day patch up the hole, Takumi created… I didn't, no, couldn't face Usui Takumi.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I reached home. I opened the door and rushed to my room. I couldn't see it, but I felt the streams of tears falling. I was so disoriented, I didn't even greet Mom or Suzuna, who knew something was definitely wrong. When I reached the safety of my room, I slammed the door behind me and wrapped myself in my cozy blanket. I didn't really care that the blanket was thin or old, I just needed warmth. Warmth to melt the ice that was slowly forming in my heart. For the second time in my entire life, I cried for what seemed like forever.

When the tears finally stopped, I continued to silently sit staring into the darkness. I didn't even know how long I acted this way until my door opened slightly. "Hey Onee-San, I'm just going to leave this here… It's curry rice. I'll be going now. You seem to need some space," Suzuna said in the softest voice she could muster, placing the plate on my desk.

After putting down the curry rice, Suzuna left as quickly as she came. I moved my eyes to the dish then glanced at the stake of pamphlets beside it. The next thing I knew, I instinctively clutched my stomach. I didn't know why, but I wanted to protect the baby from all this madness. "No matter what happens, I will never abandon you. Not like your father. We'll get through this together somehow…" I stated in a quiet, ragged, and broken voice.

I let my guard down once and suffered the consequences. Never again, I should have known it was a mistake. After all, men don't know how to do anything else but utter sweet lies.

* * *

 _Next day, four days to Takumi's birthday_

"No running in the halls! _cough_ " I shouted making sure everybody in the hall could hear me.

"But Prez, we were only speed walking! You allowed this before!" cried out one of the perpetrators.

"I don't care…" I replied in an icy cold voice while releasing my demon aura.

* * *

 _Lunch period_

"Hey Misaki what's wrong? You where really hard on those boys earlier," asked Sakura putting down her bento.

"Really? I thought I handled the situation perfectly fine," I replied with the same cold tone I used previously.

"No, Sakura's right. You are normally quite strict and your reasons for punishments are justified. However, what you did today was borderline bullying and abuse of power. I'll ask again for both of us, what is happening to you?" asked Shizuka giving me a hard stare.

"Nothing. I'm just sick, tired, and in a really, really, bad mood…" I shot back returning the glare.

"Is it about Us…" started Sakura but I shot her a death glare that could petrify any of the boys.

"Misaki!" shouted Shizuko.

"Sorry… I don't want to talk about it. Now if you will excuse me, I have work in the student's council office,"

* * *

I was so tired, I almost fell asleep ten times while I was finishing this paperwork. Unfortunately, this work isn't going to finish its self. Besides, I already spent three hours on it, so what's an extra one or two. I was about to sign another sheet but head a familiar ringtone.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

I contemplating not answering so I could finish the paperwork but that's just bad edict. "Hello, Misaki Ayuzawa speaking," I answered in an exhausted voice.

"Misaki…" before the voice could finish, I immediately cut the call.

I really didn't want to talk to him yet…

* * *

 _Two days after the incident, three days to Takumi's birthday_

"Misaki you have to eat… You're barely eating anything," said Mom setting down her bowl and chopsticks, while giving me a concerned look.

I realized I haven't been eating much, but I'm just not hungry. And if I do manage to get something down, It just ends up coming back up. In the end, I guess it doesn't really matter if I eat or not since all of it will just come back up… "Yeah, I know…" I muttered stinking another piece of pork stir-fry into my mouth.

* * *

"I'm heading off to work!" I shouted.

"Misaki since when did you take a night shift this late?" asked Mom.

"Won't the workload be too much for you?" commented Suzuna.

"Since yesterday. I asked my manager if they needed extra help and she said yes. Besides we need the extra money…" I replied opening the door.

"Alright… I'm just worried about your health, you're still sick,"

"I know… Bye," I muttered closing the door behind me.

* * *

 _Three days after the incident, two days to Takumi's birthday_

 _Maid Latte_

"Misaki, we need to talk…" asked a tall blond with emerald eyes… I still didn't want to talk to him yet…

"That's not one of our menu items," I replied in a cold, calm, and almost creepy voice.

"Misaki…"

"I need an order or I'll have to ask you to leave,"

Letting out a sigh, Takumi reluctantly ordered a black coffee…

* * *

"Misaki-Chan, you should take a break…" said my manager pulling me over.

"I'm fine, this is nothing…" I replied but in reality, I was starting to feel kind of light headed.

"But you already took on Suburu's, Honoka's, and Erika's shifts! The rests of the girls are in the break room, let one of the others switch in for you," cried my manager.

"Alright, let me just finish up at those three tables," I replied giving into my fatigue.

"Good, don't overwork yourself," winked my manager before grabbing a few dishes.

* * *

Last table, you can do it, I continued to think. However, at this point, my legs were shaking on the verge of collapsing. The only thing I could do now, was grit my teeth and bare the pain.

"Thanks, Misa-Chan! Can I have an autograph as well, maybe a photo?" asked one of the customers while I gave him his bill.

"Sorry, that's strictly against Maid-Latte rules," I replied feeling weaker and weaker by the second.

"Alright... See you next time Misa-Chan," said the customer before leaving the cafe.

"Thank you for…" but before I could finish, my vision began to darken and then everything went black.

* * *

 _Hospital_

"Where am I?" I groaned sitting upright.

I looked around and realized I was in a familiar room.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What in the world have you been doing?" asked Hanazono-San sitting in her seat.

"Working…" trying to grasp what happened at Maid Latte.

"Well, it seems you been working a little too hard. You passed out on the job and you're co-workers dragged you here. You're lucky I was on break…" sighed Hanazono-San before pulling out a clipboard, "I performed a few checks on your body to make sure you and the baby are alright, I hope you didn't mind. Now let's see, you've been suffering from dehydration, stress, lack of nutrition, lack of sleep, a cold, and the list just goes on… It's a miracle the baby wasn't harmed in any way shape or form from your recklessness,".

I winced at that last statement. I was usually told I was composed, responsible, and reliable, not the opposite. "Sorry," I muttered.

"Well as sorry isn't good enough. I heard you gave my sister a death glare. You two are best friends, she talks about you constantly. What in the world possessed you to do that?"

"Well, it about the father… It's a really, really long story," I mumbled not wanting to talk about it.

"Well, you better start talking young lady because you are my patient and my friend. You aren't leaving this room until you do so. It's my job you and the baby stay healthy, but you are currently doing everything you can to kill yourself. I need to know what is happening, every little detail. If not for you, then do it for the baby," Hanazono-San stated moving her chair to block the door, before crossing her arms.

I let out a sigh not seeing a way out of this, and resigned myself to telling the story of what happened three days ago, "You see…".

* * *

 **Takumi POV**

 _Four days after the incident, one day to Takumi's birthday_

I was currently lying on my sofa thinking of what I should do… I really needed to talk to her. I didn't want my business partner to start hitting on me! I was about to push her off but then Misaki came in and she chose the worst time to do it. Ugh… I suspected that stupid Tora had something to do with it. I tried calling her but she doesn't respond. Then I tried a more straightforward approach but she completely shut me down. I haven't seen that side of her for a long time. I didn't even know my Misaki could do that.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

A text? From who? Misaki? When I looked closer it was from one of the past 2-2 boys. It read, "Usui-San you got to help us. The Prez has got mad. I don't know what happened but it's like she flipped a switch or something. If she was a demon before, now she's like an ice demon. She's ice cold man! We need help ASAP!".

I was about to put down my phone but then I received three more messages. Two of them were from Sakura and Shizuko, Misaki's close friends. They were basically telling me the same message but in a more friendly concerned way… However, the last message caught my eye.

"Hello, I am Misaki Ayuzawa's doctor. I received this address from a good friend of Ayuzawa's. I'm here concerning the personal health of my patient. I already received all the details of your little incident earlier. I don't particularly care about you, but your actions have harmed her mentally and physically. Yesterday, she walked into my office stress, starving, sick, and sleep deprived. I am currently betraying Ayuzawa's trust by giving you this information but this is urgent. Fix whatever situation is going on between you two. The situation is deeper than you understand, she's no longer the only one at risk," stated the message.

I didn't find the sender address anywhere but somehow I found this highly believable. From the descriptions, Shizuko gave me it seemed Misaki was stressed. And when I visited her at Maid Latte she seemed thinner and tired. However, I didn't understand the last part. Was I at risk? The message was way too cryptic, but that wasn't the important part. Now at least I knew how much danger she as in. I needed to talk to her soon… I gave it some thought then picked up my phone and started dialling the numbers. There were a few rings before anyone picked up, but I was relieved someone did. "Hello, Ayuzawa household," answered the voice.

"Hello Minako-San, this is Usui, I need a favour,".

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 _Five days after the incident, Takumi's birthday April 27_

"I'm so glad you're okay!" chimed Satsuki as Misaki entered Maid-Latte.

"Well, that's not completely true," Misaki muttered letting out a subtle cough.

"You're still sick!" cried Satsuki.

"I'll be fine," Misaki replied but in reality, she was barely standing.

After changing into her work clothes, Misaki headed to the dining area. Much to her surprise, Takumi wasn't there. He had been coming to see her every day since the incident, but now he just stopped. Maybe he was hanging out with that new girlfriend of his, Misaki thought. It still hurt her deeply that Takumi left her and she will admit she had been a bit out of control lately. That death stare she gave Sakura made her feel like a real jerk. Of course she apologized later, but that doesn't change the facts. However, now Misaki liked to believe she was completely over this Takumi fiasco and assured herself would move on.

* * *

Before she even knew it, her shift was over and slowly began to walk home. Even though she wanted to move on, there was still this longing in her heart. Since the whole incident, the walks home felt longer than usual to Misaki, today in particular. She started wondering why and the fact was all too apparent, it was his birthday today. They made plans to do something special before he left, but now Takumi was likely spending his time with someone else. Ignoring the feelings building in her heart, she opened the door to her house. "Tadaima!" she cried in a strained voice, into what she thought was an empty house.

After locking the door, she started to head to her room before a particular man blocked her way. "We need to talk Misaki," deadpan Takumi looking Misaki straight in the eye.

"You couldn't get me to talk at Maid-Latte, so now you break into my house?!" cried Misaki, her voice filled with shock, anger, and resentment.

"Your mother let me in, and what you saw wasn't what you thought it was..."

"I've spent enough time with Sakura to know that's what all the guys say" Misaki responded looking Takumi in the eyes.

"Fine, maybe this will change your mind..." He said capturing Misaki's lips with his own.

Misaki was shocked, she didn't know what to do for the first few seconds but regained her composure and tried to pull away. However, Takumi wrapped his arm around her waist not letting her escape. Slowly but surely Misaki finally accepted the kiss. She felt true emotions Takumi was trying to convey. The kiss was just as passionate as it was the night in the linen closet, as their make-out session under the stairs, and as their time together during the valentines dances. The only thought that flowed through her was the fact that Takumi still held these feelings for her. Takumi pressed his tongue on Misaki lips asking for access to her mouth. After a lot of thought, she hesitantly opened her lips. The second she did, Takumi's tongue ravished the insides of her mouth. He touched places Misaki didn't even know existed. The two of them continued their exchange of bodily fluids until they separated for air.

"Y-you better start talking a-and fast..." sputtered Misaki face tomato red, but tried to keep a scowl on her face, trying to hide the fact Takumi just washed away all her doubts. However, Takumi being the perverted alien he was, saw through Misaki's guise and motioned her to take a seat in the living room.

After, taking a seat himself, did Takumi begin his side of the story. "The reason I did disappear for a couple of weeks was to build up connections. That woman you saw was one of them, and it appears my attempts where successful. My grandfather wants to see me in a few days. He says it to celebrate my 18th birthday, but I get the feeling it's more than that..." Takumi explained.

"I'm happy you achieved your goal but doesn't explain why that woman was all over you," Misaki stated arms crossed.

"I was getting too that. I had to go to several parties that overlapped with school time. At one of those parties, I met the daughter of my grandfathers biggest competitor, Juliet. I invited her over to my place..." at the last part Misaki fists visibly whitened, but Takumi continued none the less, "And after finishing the deal with her father over the phone, she tried to make a move on me. I declined her advances, saying I already had someone who meant the world to me, but she thought I was just playing hard to get. Then while I went to get us more tea, she decided to make a move on me. I tried to push her off but...".

"I barged in..." Misaki finished slightly embarrassed that this whole thing was a misunderstanding.

"Yes, which I didn't expect coming from you. Did you miss me that much?" teased Takumi hoping to get a reaction from her.

"Yes," Misaki replied face red but didn't deny it, surprising Takumi, "I thought you left me for some other woman. I was jealous, I was angry, I was heartbroken. I was a wreak when I came home after seeing that. I cried, for the first time in my life I cried twice that week. I was suffering alone and the entire time was wondering where you were...".

Takumi grabbed her hand causing Misaki to look up into his eyes. "I want you to know I would never abandon you. I love you Misaki. More than you ever know," picking up the exhausted Misaki bridal style, much to the dismay of the demon president, Takumi began walking up the stairs to her room, "Now rest, I hear you've worked yourself to near death. I'll be beside you the entire time".

"And yet you put me through this emotional rollercoaster," Misaki grumbled as he brought her to her bed. In response, he just pecked her.

"Baka, I'm sick..." muttered Misaki too tired to say it louder.

"That didn't stop what happened downstairs,"

"Still..." uttered Misaki falling into her slumber before she could finish.

"Besides, I would never grow sick of being with you," Takumi said to himself watching the peaceful Misaki...

* * *

 **Misaki POV**

"Achoo…"

"Have a nice nap Misa-Chan?" asked Takumi walking into my room with a towel and fresh bowl of water.

"Yeah..." I muttered still feeling weak and exhausted.

"Here take this medicine, I found it on your desk. I hear you have been suffering from food poisoning, and not a single pill has been taken out of its bottle," he sighed grabbing a cup of water and a single pill.

The instant I saw the pill, I lurched back. "No medicine! I'm completely fine," I cried and if waiting for this moment, I could feel my lunch traveling its way back up.

Before Takumi could even respond about my health, I rushed to the washroom. As I regurgitated my lunch, I just knew Takumi was giving me the look. The one he usually gave me whenever I overworked or did something reckless. "Misaki..." he started but I cut him off.

"I'm not taking that medicine," I stated between panting breaths.

"You're obviously suffering from a severe case of food poisoning. Don't even try to deny it Misaki,"

"I don't have food poisoning! The doctor didn't even give me those," I said trying to find any excuse not to take the medicine Hanazono-San specifically said, not to take.

"Misaki this isn't about your pride anymore, this concerns your health and well being. I will have you..." began Takumi but I wasn't even listening to him anymore. Instead, the words Hanazono-San said to me just played in my head.

 _Are you afraid he'll reject the baby, reject you?_

 _You'll need support from family, friends, and most definitely the soon to be father._

 _My suggestion, tell the father now. He'll find out one way or another, and it's better if you tell him yourself._

 _This a critical step in your relationship... It will test the trust and the bond you two have built up together._

I can trust him. He didn't leave me then, he won't do it now... We will get through this together, he has me and I'll have him. "Takumi..." I started causing him to stop his rant, "I'm pregnant...".

* * *

(A/N Sorry for any grammar issues but this is now the longest chapter I've written. I'm just doing a quick read over before posting. I really, really want this out before 12 o'clock. Remember to like and review. Finally, have happy new years. Let's all continue to write amazing content together in 2019! See you all next year.)

Last edit: June 17, 2019


	8. Chapter 8: Calm Before The Storm

**I don't own any of the characters. All characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara except my own OCs. Please enjoy the story and support the official release…**

* * *

(A/N Okay, I want to say sorry for not uploading the entirety of January. It was just after winter break, school started speeding up and I had exams by the end of the month. As much as I love working on this project and making content for you guys, my academics hold a higher priority. To make up for the missing chapters, I've did some light grammar editing on all prior chapters. It's not a full chapter, but was the best apology I could provide right now. Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter 8, watch out for the grammar!)

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Calm Before The Storm**

 **Misaki POV**

 _Are you afraid he'll reject the baby, reject you?_

 _You'll need support from family, friends, and most definitely the soon to be father._

 _My suggestion, tell the father now. He'll find out one way or another, and it better if you tell him yourself._

 _This a critical step in your relationship... It will test the trust and the bond you two have built up together._

I can trust him. He didn't leave me then, he won't do it now... We will get through this together, he has me and I'll have him."Takumi..." I started causing him to stop his rant, "I'm pregnant,".

* * *

 **Takumi POV**

What did she just say? Pregnant? Misaki must really be running out of ideas to say something that obscure. First she say she Isn't sick, then she claims she wasn't given the medicine. What was I going to do my stubborn little Misa-Chan…? She really needed this medicine and if she couldn't give me a good reason, I'll just spoon feed her. I was about to open my mouth, but the look she gave me was full of nervousness, uncertainty… Misaki doesn't lie, not like this. She would have been more violent, more excuses, more yelling… But I could tell she wasn't lying. She was pregnant, how? I was only gone for around two months! How could this have happened! That message I got form Misaki's doctor suddenly made much more sense. "Who..." I started but stopped myself.

It would be an insult to doubt her like this, I was the definitely the father. I had absolute faith she wouldn't have cheated on me. Misaki wasn't that type of girl. The kiss we shared moments ago told me all I needed to know. I loved her and she loved me. But how long did she know? Did she know before I left? Did she find out two months ago? One month ago? A week ago? In that moment, I slight spark of anger flooded through me. Did Misaki not trust me with this information? Why didn't she call me, inform me, do anything to reach me! Because I told her not too, I reminded myself… "How long Misaki…" I asked in a serious voice, this was no laughing manner.

"A couple of days ago… Less than a week actually,"

"Why didn't you contact me…"

"Well, you were busy with family stuff, and I did check up on you, only at the worst time possible… I really did want to tell you, but I thought it would have been better for you to focus on one thing at a time…" replied Misaki avoiding my gaze.

"You realize you're more important than my family matter," I said walking towards Misaki, "In fact, this is more important to me because it concerns our family Misaki…"

When I said that, she finally looked my way. She still looked nervous, unsure what to say in response. "Y-your not mad about the b-baby…?" she asked trying to get the words out.

I put on a slight smile to reassure Misaki. I wasn't mad, how could I. I should have ignored her advances during the school trip, but I didn't. Maybe, I didn't want to admit I had the same urges she did at the time. The words she said that night enchanted me. I was taken off guard at the time, I didn't know Misaki had it in her to be such a seductress. I knew the risks in what we were doing and didn't stop her. I asked if she wanted it at the time, but with the way my hormones were raging at the time, I didn't know if a 'no' would have stopped me. It was my fault we ended up in this situation not Misaki. "And why would I be mad? I always wanted little Misa-Chan's and Takumi's running around. A bit earlier than I would have liked, but that doesn't change the fact I'll love them just as much as you… However, I don't share easily, so don't ignore me to often," I replied as I looked Misaki in the eyes, grasping hands in mine. She looked relive, grateful, and guilty all at the same time.

"Besides, I always wanted to have a big family of seven, maybe eight?" I teased switching to my trademark smirk, masking my inner insecurities of how this will all work out.

"Baka! We're not have eight children, let alone doing what we did for another five years!" Misaki yelled face red.

"And what such activities are you suggesting?" I asked continuing to tease her by leaning closer.

"Y-you know what I'm talking about,"

"No, no I don't," I replied. I liked teasing her, the reaction she gives off are so cute. It made us forget about how serious the situation actually was sometimes…

"Shut up you stupid perverted alien! You know exactly what I meant, now get off me!" she yelled face growing redder by the second. I was lucky Minako-San gave us some privacy. It would be quite troublesome if she knew what happened… The wrath of a mother was not to be trifled with lightly.

"Yes, yes," I chuckled getting off her, "But know this conversation Isn't over. I'll be downstairs making us something to eat. You can just take it easy and come down when you're ready. Your mother won't be back until after dinner,".

"Okay," she mumbled as I walked down to the kitchen.

As I cooked, I couldn't help but feel worried, uneasy. A bit earlier than I would have liked was an understatement. At this rate, Misaki and the child would be pawns in the Waker's political games. I wouldn't let that happen easily though. I haven't even met this child yet and I'm already growing fond of it. I just hope Misaki wouldn't ignore me when we have children though… A tiny Misaki or me, I smiled at that thought and continued to cook our dinner.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

As Takumi finished their dinner, Misaki slowly walked down the stairs. "Dinner for two," smirked Takumi as he laid two plates on the dining table.

"Omelet rice?" asked Misaki and Takumi nodded in confirmation.

As the couple started their meal, Takumi spoke up, "So, how was your week, Misa-Chan?".

"Well…" Misaki drawled trying to buy time so she could collect her thoughts. When she actually thought about it, a lot of life changing events happened that week for her. She learned she was going to be a mother, she thought Takumi cheated on her, she went through what essentially was a temper tantrum, and she made up with Takumi reaffirming their relationship.

"It's okay, you probably had a more chaotic week than I did," smiled Takumi remembering her short rampage through Sekai, "but you said you learned about the baby a few days ago…".

Misaki nodded as her mouth was full of eggy goodness.

"And you're still working and going to school?"

"Yes…" she squeaked having a feeling of were Takumi was taking this.

"Misaki…"

"Look, no one knows. Only you, me, and Hanazono-San knows about the baby,"

"Hanazono-San? As in Sakura?" asked Takumi inwardly shuttering at the thought. If Sakura knew, the news would spread like wildfire within a week. The girl had a thing for gossip and loose lips.

"No, her sister, Rukia. She's my doctor," replied Misaki.

"So your mother doesn't know?"

"She doesn't and I don't intend to let them know,"

"And who is 'them'?" asked Takumi knowing how Misaki wanted to handle the situation.

"Everybody. No one will know. Not mom, Suzuna, Sakura, Shizuko, manager… No one will know. So please keep this a secret Takumi,"

"You can't hid this forever. In fact, I'm surprised this hasn't gotten out yet . You are terrible at lying,"

"Shut up! W-well I'll figure that part out when I get to it…"

Letting out a reluctant sigh, Takumi decided he would humour his girlfriend's request. After all, her stubbornness was one of the traits he loved about her.

"Fine, but you quit working when it get to much for you,"

"Takumi… my family needs the money,"

"I will work for your and 'our' family once I come back from England. I don't want you collapsing during work again,"

"How did you know that?!"

"I'm just your perverted alien stalker,"

* * *

As the two finished their meals, Minako and Suzuna entered the house. "You two seem to be getting along well," commented Suzuna as she saw her sister, and her supposedly ex-boyfriend washing the dishes together.

"We cleared up the misunderstanding between us," said Takumi as he pecked Misaki on the forehead, causing said person to blush intensely.

"I see, that wonderful," smiled Minako, "Oh, Usui-San why don't you stay for the night. It really late and I would hate to ask you to walk home by yourself when it's so dark,".

Before Misaki could protest, Takumi gave his response. "I would gratefully take you up on that offer," grinned Takumi eyeing a tomato red Misaki beside him. "After all, I haven't seen my sweet little girlfriend for over three days. She's been neglecting me…" continued Takumi letting out a fake pout.

"How could you Onee-Chan!" cried Suzuna obviously going along with Takumi ploy.

"Stop distracting your sister, she's going to break one of the plates again," chastised Minako motioning to a red faced Misaki, who was scrubbing a plate with excess vigour out of embarrassment.

"Alright, but where is Usui-San going to sleep?" asked Suzuna.

"He can sleep in the guest room," said Misaki before anyone else could suggest something else.

"No that won't do," said Suzuna shaking her head side to side, "You know it's filled with all my prize winnings Onee-Chan,".

"Then… he can sleep here," suggested Misaki.

"Misaki! You couldn't possibly suggest having Usui-San here sleep on the floor!" gasped Minako in astonishment.

"N-no! But there aren't any other rooms available," denied Misaki trying to find a suitable room for her boyfriend to stay in.

"Well I guess that leaves us with one option…" said Suzuna with a mischievous grin, "Usui-San can stay in your room Onee-Chan,".

"What?! NO!" cried Misaki dropping the plate she was washing.

"And why not?" asked Suzuna still wearing her grin.

"Because… You know relationship stuff! Mom. You can't possibly be okay with this?!" shrieked Misaki in horror at the thought of her and the perverted alien sharing a room.

"I'm fine with it as long as you two don't do anything. I don't want to be an early grandparent now," replied Minako walking to her room leaving a shocked Misaki behind her.

"Well, I'll be going now. Take care of each other now," said Suzuna following her mother upstairs.

Now only a petrified Misaki and a composed Takumi remained at the kitchen. As the two women disappeared upstairs, Misaki slowly turned to her boyfriend. In response, Takumi just gave a slight smile before finishing washing the dishes. "Shall we head to your room now Misa-Chan~?" asked Takumi.

Misaki needed a moment to collect her thoughts. Suffice to say, that night just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

 **Misaki POV**

The second Takumi and I entered my room, I slammed the door and turned to the man beside me. "Ground rules, no kissing, touching. And why do you need to stay here?! By the way, if your here what happens to Licht!?" I stated in a resolute voice crossing my arms trying to look as dignified as possible.

"That's quite cruel Misa-Chan. I've been ignored for three days and this is how I get treated. I'm heartbroken," Takumi said faking a pout.

"S-shut up!"

"The things we could do together…"

"You can stop that train of thought of right now!"

"As for the cat, I left her enough food to last the night,"

"Oh…" I drawled trying to break the awkward silence.

However, before I could do anything, Takumi plopped onto my bed. "Are you going to join me Misa-Chan~?" he teased making himself comfortable.

My face went red. What the hell was he suggesting?! Mom and Suzuna are on the other side of the wall! "Don't tell me you're thinking dirty thoughts Misa-Chan?"

"N-no" I sputtered face red.

"Don't worry I'm not going to have my fun tonight. It's completely normal for couples to share a bed,"

"S-shut up. Just wait here and I'll get the extra futon from the closet," I cried trying to get away from the perverted alien.

I quickly ran out the door and slammed it shut, containing Takumi's perversions inside my room. I quickly got the futon, and a towel before returned to the room.

"So Misa-Chan~…" started Takumi in a sing song tone.

"Here, you need a shower!" I stated shoving the towel into Takumi's hand.

"Alright, don't run off anywhere Misa-Chan, I want to enjoy our time together," smirked Takumi for heading for the washroom.

I blushed heavily at his parting statement, not that he saw it. How could he be so carefree right now? I just dropped a bombshell on him and he acts like this. I guess that one of his perverted alien traits.

Once he was out of view, I decided to get some work done. When I reached my desk, I noticed that the amount of work as decreased dramatically. Was I really that focused on work during the misunderstanding? I admit I still felt a tinge of guilt behind the whole incident but it's over now. Nothing is and ever will separate us, I thought to myself as I finished up some paperwork.

* * *

It wasn't long before I heard the door open behind me. "Your finished Tak…" I stated, turning to face him, but what I saw completely shut me down completely.

He was practically completely naked, only the towel wrapped around his lower half covered his member. You could still see water droplets on his chiseled abs. God did he look perfect. I didn't get a good look at him that night, but now I saw everything except his sex. It took me five full seconds for me to process what was happening before me. I opened my mouth then closed it before any words could come out. At this point, I was just ogling my boyfriend, and he was all too aware of it. "What's the matter Misaki? Like what you see. I thought you wouldn't be affected seeing as you've seen more than this…" teased Takumi moving closer.

"W-what are you doing," I sputtered moving backwards but the desk blocked my way.

"Where are your clothes?" I asked slowly gain a grasp on reality again.

"Unfortunately, I got them wet while I was taking my shower. Now I have nothing to wear. Maybe I should sleep like this tonight," contemplated my perverted boyfriend.

"N-no, I will get you clothes, stay here!" I yelled.

The moment I said this, I rushed out the door and headed to my mom's room. What the hell is Takumi doing! My mom and sister are here. I almost fell for it too! That stupid alien and his attractive body. I know I've been neglecting him a bit, but he can't play his perverted games here. I entered the room, while continued my mental fuming. "Hey mom, I'm just here to get some of dad's old clothes," I said, greeting my mom who was catching up on some work.

As I opened the dresser, I noticed how the clothes smelled of detergent and were neatly folded. She washed them again... "Mom..." I drawled.

"Oh, I just wanted him to have some clean clothes when he comes back," she replied with a tinge of melancholy.

She was still in denial... Before, I would have said throw out or sell the clothes, but I was beginning to understand where she was coming from. I didn't want to believe Takumi left me, and thank god he didn't. However, during that time frame, I was in denial, not wanting to believe he abandoned me. I clung to the hope that I was wrong, but even then I eventually accepted the possibility he may be gone. "Mom, he might not be coming back..." I eventually replied.

I admit, I may have been a bit bias saying this. Dad left us in a financial crisis. He just disappeared to chase some dream. I couldn't just forgive home for that! "No. He'll come back, I just know it,"

"We can't wait forever... I don't want you to continue living a false hope. You should find some sort of happiness,"

"You and Suzuna are our happiness,"

"Why does it always come back to him?!"

"Misaki… _cough_ "

"Are you okay?" I asked rushing over dropping the clothes on the ground.

"I'm fine. You should go back to Usui-San. I'm sure he's waiting for you,"

"Okay... Just don't overwork yourself. Good night mom..." I complied, picking up the clothes on the floor. As I left the room, I swore I saw my mom wearing a sad smile as she continued her work.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The second Misaki entered the room, Takumi pulled her into an embrace. She was about to pull away from his basically naked body, but Takumi held her tight. "What's wrong?" He leaned in whispering into her ear.

"Nothing..." she stated trying to escape Takumi.

"Don't lie to me. Your face is telling me something is wrong..."

"How could you tell," asked Misaki directing the conversation in a different direction.

"I am your alien after all Misa-Chan, so please don't avoid the question," he replied.

Letting out a sigh, Misaki gave into his demand. "Me and mom had a talk, and it sort of turned into an argument," Misaki explained.

"What was it about?"

"...My dad..." Misaki answered softly.

"I just can't understand why! Why did he leave us!? We have debt! Mom and I work so hard and he's god knows where. He's about to become a grandfather and he's missing! Why did he abandon us?! What did we do wrong?!" she continued.

"Calm down Misaki," soothed Takumi wiping away the tear forming around her eye, "I think we can agree that we've both had a pretty rough week, so how does a date sound?".

"A-a date?" sputtered Misaki now calming down from her ravings about Sakuya.

"Yes, just you and me,"

"What about your plans? Your trip to England?"

"Misa-Chan~, you should know you're my top priority," said Takumi, pulling away and gave her a smile.

In that moment, my heart skipped a beat. How could he still make me feel like these even though we were dating? Takumi truly was my living proof not all males are bad…

"Baka… Put on some pants on before we do something we both regret,"

* * *

 **Misaki POV**

Next morning

As I slowly got up, noticed a mop of blond hair under to me. "Soft…" I murmured as snuggled whatever it was that was giving me so much warmth.

"It's nice to know you value my company so much Misa-Chan,"

Once I heard the very familiar voice, I immediately pulled away and gave him a good slap on the cheek.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed! In fact, why the hell are you in my house!?" I demanded in a shout like tone not wanting to disturb mom or Suzuna.

"Try to remember what happened yesterday…" he replied rubbing his cheek.

Yesterday? Hmm… We made up, I told him I was pregnant, we had dinner together, mom invited Takumi to stay over, I had a fight with mom, Takumi asked me out on a date, and the last thing I remember was unceremoniously falling onto the bed in Takumi's arms… As I remembered that last detail, my face went red. I then looked at the position we when in and I wanted to ground to swallow me whole. To my horror, I was currently straddling Takumi's waist. If anyone walked into this morning scene, they would immediately get the wrong idea. At the very least, Takumi managed to slip on some underwear and a pair of pants.

Before I could remove myself from him, a familiar nausea swept through my body. Noticing my predicament, Takumi kindly assisted me in my daily routine. I guess Hanazono-San was right, it a lot better now that Takumi knows. Not only does it feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulder, but the physical assistant is also nice. "Misaki, you're going to need to come up with a new excuse soon. Food poisoning lasts a while but certainly not one whole month…" Takumi deadpanned pulling my hair back.

"W-what do you s-suggest I do then?" I asked between panting breaths.

"You could tell them the truth?"

"Nope. Not happening!" I quickly stated before continuing to regurgitate yesterday's meal.

After that day's episode of morning sickness, the two of us headed downstairs. "Good morning Onee-San. You and Usui-San seemed to have a lot of fun last night…" snickered Suzuna.

Now I really wanted the floor to swallow me. She saw our morning predicament! How could get any worse…

"Nothing. Anyway, how do you like your new school?" I asked turning the conversation in a different direction.

"It's alright, still wish I could have gone to Sekai with you Onee-Chan,"

"Don't worry about it, Ouran is one of the most..." I started but was cut off.

"Misaki, I thought I said I didn't want to be an early grandparent," frowned mom, giving me and Takumi the look.

"NO! It's a huge misunderstanding! We didn't do anything! Besides it's normal for couples to share a bed," I denied fiercely.

"Hmm…" sounded mom and Suzuna in unison.

"Don't worry, I would never, push a woman where she doesn't want to go," stated Takumi putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course, such a gentleman…" fawned my mom, a 180 degree change from her previous expression.

"Don't let such a good catch get away again. I wouldn't want to lose Gekei-San," smirked Suzuna.

"Ge-gekei!? Since when did he get that name," I sputtered jabbing Takumi in the stomach.

"After that scene in bed, I think the title is quite deserving," deadpanned Suzuna.

"B-but… What you saw wasn't… Takumi and I need to go!" I blushed, pulling Takumi slowly over to the front door.

"Sorry, but your daughter and I have plans," explained Takumi as we slowly exited the house.

"Really?" asked my Mom, "What are the two of you planning to do on a Saturday? Does it have something to do with school?".

"No, we simply have a date…" he smiled as I pushed him out the door.

I could tell by the look on his face he was going to enjoy today…

* * *

(A/N Again sorry for the grammar and not uploading in a month. If you haven't noticed, I basically forgot Suzuna went to Sekai now... Whoops. So I just shoved a small sentence in explaining why. Don't worry, Suzuna will ended up in Sekai. In fact, I intend to turn this mistake into a whole arc that will focus on Suzuna, Hinata, and Sakura or a reluctant Misaki playing matchmaker. I also wanted to take the time to respond to all your wonderful comments, which I haven't done in a while. Personally, I don't really like to do these kinds of things frequently because they take up too much space for the authors notes. Regardless, I'll be responding to the latest comments of said user!

Camelia Arianne: Yup I just did, sorry I didn't upload sooner. I hope his reaction was what you imagined to be!

Gruvia: Thank you so much! I guess he took quite an understanding stance on the issue...?

James Birdsong (Guest): Thanks, I hope to make many more good chapters!

Violet167: I appreciate your advice and tried to explain it further somewhat as the story went on. I definitely agree with that fact that Misaki is quite responsible. I just didn't want to spend to much time on Kyoto, and prior character development up to chapter 61 didn't give much wiggle room. However, I appreciate at you understand this was for plot development.

Minniemiss123: Thank you for your comments over the first three chapter. It really was what gave me the motivation to make the 25k word milestone. As the story goes on, I'll try to include more fluffy romance scene! I hope they live up to your expectations."

I think that was everyone who commented! I might do something special for Valentine's day, but with my current track record don't expect anything... Again, I hope you enjoyed chapter 8. See you next time!)

Last edit: August 31, 2019


	9. Chapter 9: An Outing For Two Part 1

**I don't own any of the characters. All characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara except my own OCs. Please enjoy the story and support the official release…**

* * *

(A/N Okay, this was supposed to be posted on February 27. Obviously, that didn't work out... Anyways, I would like to thank Camelia Arianne for the latest comment. I want to say I will make mistakes and sometimes bring characters OOC by accident, so it's really helpful when people point out when I do this. As for the review, yes Misaki was kinda OOC but I wanted to spread out the reveals a bit. Yes, I said reveals as in plural. As for who will learn about Misaki's condition I'll keep that under wraps for now. Anyhow, here is chapter 9, I try to deal with grammar issues but I'm not perfect)

* * *

 **Chapter 9: An Outing For Two Part 1**

 **Misaki POV**

"Ge-gekei!? Since when did he get that name," I sputtered jabbing Takumi in the stomach.

"After that scene in bed, I think the title is quite deserving," deadpanned Suzuna.

"B-but… What you saw wasn't… Takumi and I need to go!" I blushed, pulling Takumi slowly over to the front door.

"Sorry, but your daughter and I have plans," explained Takumi as we slowly exited the house.

"Really?" asked my Mom, "What are the two of you planning to do on a Saturday? Does it have something to do with school?".

"No, we simply a have a date…" he smiled as I pushed him out the door.

I could tell by the look on his face he was going to enjoy today…

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"So where do you want to go?" asked Misaki as the couple walked down the vacant street.

"Anywhere is fine with you Misa-Chan~" teased Takumi.

"Jeez, and you're the one who dragged me out for a date…"

"To be fair you're the one who dragged me out of the house. I think I'm preferring your rough and possessive side more,"

"S-shut up you p-perverted alien!"

As the two continued their banter, in Takumi's case anyway, the pair arrived at the train station. After stopping to look at a large map of the surrounding area, the two began to chose the location of their excursion. "So, where are we going? The amusement park?" wonder Misaki as her fingered traced over multiple prime dating spots.

"Hmm, how about a movie?" suggest Takumi pointing his finger at a large commercial complex icon on the map.

After an affirmative nod was given from Misaki, the two set off to the complex. After purchasing their tickets, out of Takumi's wallet, the couple boarded their train.

"You could have at least let me pay for my own train fair since you insist on paying for both of our movie tickets…" muttered Misaki stepping into a mostly empty train.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" retorted Takumi as the two took their seats right next to each other.

"The kind that doesn't make their girlfriend feel useless… Hey what are you doing?!" demanded Misaki, as Takumi grasped his hand in hers.

"Letting everyone know your mine," replied Takumi as if it was the most normal thing to say.

"Nobody is yours, I've told you that a million times," she stated, rolling her eyes.

"Then what if I said I just wanted too?" whispered Takumi into Misaki ear, making her turn red.

Speechless, Misaki dropped the subject letting him hold her hand all the way to their stop. And if she was being honest with herself, Misaki enjoyed it just as much as he did. It was times like these when she felt most at peace, she just wished these happy times would last indefinitely… As the two of them walked to the commercial complex Misaki took a few quick glances at Takumi, who still held her hand. Unfortunately, these actions didn't go unnoticed by the alien. In response, he gave her his signature heart-melting smile and tightened his grip slightly. These truly were the best moments of our lives, thought Misaki and Takumi simultaneously as they continued to walk hand in hand.

* * *

 **Misaki POV**

"So what would you like to watch?" asked Takumi as we scanned a large billboard, with a multitude of movie posters.

"I don't know…"

Many of the featured films where children movies. Not that I minded watching a kids movie, but I didn't think that was the standard for a movie date. On the other hand… I took another look at one particular poster with a ghost possessing some poor soul. Yeah, no horror for me. I didn't even know how people enjoy that kind of stuff?! I mean who pays money to go see the supernatural!

"Ne Misa-Chan, what about this one?" grinned Takumi pointing to a poster.

As I followed where his finger was pointing, it landed on the poster I was just looking at. "No!" I exclaimed slapping his hand down with extreme force.

It may be broad daylight, but movie theatres were dark. And I would likely be screaming half the time as I held onto Takumi for dear life. It would be so embarrassing and the alien would never live it down. "Alright," chuckled Takumi, as I shot him a glare.

"How about this one?" he asked once more pointing and a different poster.

"Kimi No Na Wa?" I read out slowly, "What is it about?".

"A pair of fated lovers that transcend the boundaries of time and death to be together," he said pulling out a brochure seemingly from nowhere.

I raised an eyebrow at this and asked for the small book. Taking a look for myself, I noticed he omitted several key plot points and three whole paragraphs…

"It's quite interesting and ghost free…" I mumbled looking through the synopsis.

"Only the best recommendations for Misa-Chan,"

"Then what about the horror movie?" I asked looking up from the brochure.

"If we watched that one, I would get to experience more than just the movie," he replied and I turned red at the hidden meaning.

"Baka, let's get our tickets," I fumed as Takumi obediently followed.

* * *

"The movie was quite nice," I stated as we walked out of the theatre.

"Really? You unleashed your demon aura several times though,"

"Well, who does that guy think he is groping a girl while he's in her body?!" I exclaimed clenching my fist.

"Hmm, then what did you think about the end?" asked Takumi.

"It thought it was really sweet… They found each other in the end as if they really were bounded by fate,"

"I see…"

I was about to ask him what he meant by that but I bumped into something or someone… Looking down, I saw a small girl who must have been at most thirteen. "What are you doing here? Are you lost?" I asked softly kneeling down to eye level.

Taking a closer look, I noticed how she had tears spilling out of his eyes, as she fiercely bobbed her head up and down. "What's your name?"

"Y-Yukari…" she mumbled clenching the hem of her skirt.

I know this was supposed to be a date between Takumi and me, but I couldn't just leave this child here… "Alright, me and this Onii-San will help you find your parents so could you please stop crying," I cooed, pointing at myself and Takumi who wore an unreadable expression.

"R-really?" asked the girl.

"Yup, come on let's go find your parents," I smiled.

"So do you know where your parents are?" questioned Takumi as the three of us began looking for Yukari's family.

"Onii-San is scary…" cried the girl taking refugee behind me.

"Could you at least try to be a bit more sensitive!" I whispered, glaring at the man beside me.

"Only with our own children…"

And that's was all it took for my face to go scarlet. "B-bak…!" I started but felt Takumi's hand covering my mouth.

"Language Misa-Chan~,"

Letting out another glare, I turned to Yukari, "Don't worry about him. So do you know where they are, who we are looking for?".

"Okaa-San told me to come with Nee-Chan to get new pencils… But I ran off because that's boring and now I can't find her," she explained beginning to tear up once more.

"Please don't cry…" I pleaded, "Takumi, do you know where they sell pencils around here?".

"There's a store around here that sells school supplies…" he replied.

"Thanks, could you lead the way then,"

"Anything for you Misaki…" sighed Takumi.

* * *

Walking towards the store in question, we made our way through a fashion boutique only to heard a familiar voice, "Hey Misaki over here!".

"Sakura?! Is that you?!" I almost shouted as I saw the flamboyant girl make her way over to our location.

"Yup! I was just doing some shopping with sis… Wait?! Is that Usui-San!" exclaimed Sakura seeing the three us.

Letting out a nervous smile, I just nodded.

"Well, you two seem to be doing well! You just have to tell me what you guys have been up too!"

"We're currently on a date," explained Takumi pulling closer before I could tell her we were looking Yukari's sister.

"So cute! I'm glad you two are together again. I'm not sure if you'd believe me, but Misaki acts like a riot without her daily dose of Usui-San," snickered Sakura as my face turned blood red.

"Don't worry, I know and I fully intend that she does," said Takumi as I grew several shades redder.

"You guys are so perfect together… Oh look there she is. Over here!" cried Sakura waving over another person.

"Hanazono-San?!"

"Hi Misaki, never thought I'd see you in a place like this. From the way you dress, I thought you'd stay far away from here. Are you alone?" asked the older woman.

"No, I'm here with my b-boyfriend and we were looking for the parents of this girl," I responded gesturing to Takumi and Yukari.

"I see," she said staring down Takumi with judgemental eyes, "I'm going to be stealing your boyfriend for a bit, we need to talk about some things… So just hang around Sakura for now. Kay Misaki".

Letting out a nod, I saw Takumi being dragged away by a very serious Hanazono-San.

"Wow… I've never seen sis like that. What in the world did Usui-San do? By the way, what are you doing with Shizuko's little sister?" asked Sakura watching the scene unfold.

Wait… What?!

* * *

 **Takumi POV**

"So you're the fabled boyfriend I've been hearing so much about…" she started looking at me with a piercing gaze.

"Yes I am miss,"

So this was Misaki's doctor. It seems she doesn't have a very good impression of me…

"Do you realize what you put Misaki through,"

I nodded and asked a question of my own, "How did you know we resolved our conflict?".

"Well if you didn't know about her 'condition' by now and was still hanging around her, you'd be getting more than just a lecture from me…" she stated raising her fist all the while glaring at me.

She's definitely Sakura's sister… Ruled by emotions and compassion. Still, it was nice to know Misaki was put into good hands while I was away. And from the looks of it, she knows how to keep her mouth shut, unlike her sister. "I see… Well, I would thank you for taking so much care of Misaki while I was away,"

"Oh… I genuinely expected a different reaction from you,"

"What were you expecting then?" I inquired.

"Hmm, how do I put this… You give off playboy vibes," she said pointing an accusing finger at me, "Listen, Misaki is just as much a sister to me now as Sakura, and I don't want to see her with a man that would cheat on her,".

"I did not cheat on her," I deadpanned but was a bit angered by the fact someone would even think about me cheating on Misaki.

"Really? Then why did she see you with another woman in your apartment?!"

"The whole situation was a huge misunderstanding that we cleared up…"

Form the looks she was giving me, it still seemed like Hanazono-San still didn't trust me.

"…I will say though… Misaki and the baby mean everything to me. And I will do anything I can to protect them," I added.

She raised an eyebrow at this before intensifying her gaze. "Protect them from what? Your lineage? Tell me, will you still be with them as they are publicly shamed for your actions mister Walker?!" she demanded.

That last sentence got a reaction out of me, as my brow twitched. How did she know? Where did she get this information?!

"Humph, it wasn't easy learning about you. However, if having medical files that could potentially save your life being restricted Isn't sketchy, I don't know what is… It took me a while to put the pieces together. I'll admit, I even needed to call up an old friend of mine. So if you think this is just about cheating, you're quite wrong. I don't even know why a sweet innocent girl like Misaki is with the likes of you. Especially when you forgot to tell her you already have a fiancé!" she growled.

Fiancé?! When in the world did I have a fiancé?! What was grandfather doing… "I don't have a fiancé," I calmly stated.

"Denying it now are we? Well, it doesn't matter, my inside sources tell me the engagement will be publicly announced in a week or so…"

Was this why grandfather wanted me back in England?! So he could use me as some political pawn?! "Who exactly am I betrothed too?" I asked trying to maintain my cool.

"Already thinking about your new life in luxury huh? Well, you're currently engaged to Juliet Yamamoto the daughter of some rival corporate big wig. I honestly couldn't care about your politically influenced engagement, but you're going to cause Misaki so much pain. I hope you live well knowing you'll get to party around while Misaki takes care of your child alone as a single parent,"

This was news to me… What did grandfather do?! I just had a conversation with the head of the Yamamoto corporation a few days ago! He was willing to support me in my separation of the Walker family then, so what happened? What in the world did grandfather do to change his mind?! However, what concerned me most the was that last part. No matter how much I hated it, it was true. I would likely be away for longer than I would have liked, and I refuse to let Misaki go through her endeavor alone. Not after she collapsed the last time, never again. I initially was tolerant of her stubborn attitude of not telling Minako and her sister, but this news changes everything.

"I am not abandoning her. You don't know anything about me or her," I calmly stated giving her a hard stare.

"Is that all you can in your defense? You don't even have the balls to tell her yourself. You rich people don't care about anyone but yourselves. I swear Misaki could do so much better than you," she spat.

This got my blood boiling. Misaki with another man?! Over my dead body! I don't care she says about me or my family, but she doesn't bring Misaki into this. "I. Will. Not. Abandon. Misaki," I said word for word with so much conviction, it was oozing out of me.

And just like that, I left the speechless doctor to rejoin Misaki. Hanazono-San was going to be in for a surprise. I was not going to abandon Misaki. I will figure a way out of this… I just needed to mentally prepare myself for a long conversation that would certainly ensue with Misaki.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

As Takumi rejoined the girls, his girlfriend let out an unpleasant growl. "Did you know?" demanded Misaki walking up to Takumi.

In response, Takumi could on open and close his mouth in shock. Was Misaki eavesdropping on the conversation with Hanazono-San, wondered Takumi as he tried to come up with the right words to calm her down. Should he tell her the truth? He was going to tell her anyways, but then again, this wasn't the kind of conversation to have in public. Should he play it off? No, it wouldn't work, she already knew about the engagement… Say he didn't want to talk about right now? Takumi began weighing his options but thankfully Sakura interjected. "Misaki it's not entirely his fault, there are other things to consider," said Sakura trying to calm her friend down.

"What do you mean?! This is totally that aliens stalkers fault…" cried Misaki turning towards Sakura.

"Onee-San? Onii-San?" whimpered Yukari not understanding the gravity of the situation.

"Misaki I…" started Takumi in a sincere tone but didn't know where to start.

"Takumi…" began Misaki but was cut off as the second Hanazono rejoined the group.

"What's going on here?" asked Rukia rejoining the group as well.

"This baka forgot to mention Yukari was Shizuko's sister!" yelled Misaki pointing at Takumi, which sent the whole group into an awkward science.

However, it wasn't long before Takumi broke the silence with a light chuckle. "What's so funny?!" demanded Misaki.

"Well, I always assumed you knew, seeing as she is one of your best friends," smiled Takumi hiding the wave of relief that flooded over him.

"T-that's not the point…"

"You could have also just asked Yukari for her last name…" added Sakura giving her own two cents.

"W-well…" sputtered Misaki trying to come up with some argument.

"O Misa-Chan, what are we going to do with you," sighed Takumi feigning exasperation.

"S-shut Up! Well, let's go then. Now we know who to look for and can go to customer service,"

"Yes, yes lead on Misaki…" sighed Takumi as the couple and toddler left, leaving a fawning Sakura and a highly suspicious Rukia.

* * *

 **Misaki POV**

 _Near noon_

"Yukari!" cried a familiar face as we waited for someone to come to the customer service desk and pick up Yukari.

"Onee-Chan!" exclaimed Yukari filled with relief at the sight of her sister.

As the two embraced, Shizuko finally noticed the couple giving warm smiles. "Misaki? Usui-San? What are you doing here?" she asked pulling out of Yukari's bear hug.

"We found her outside the movie theatre and walked a bit before coming here," explained Misaki omitting the part where she embarrassingly forgot Yukari was related to Shizuko.

"Well, you have my utmost gratitude. Here have these," thanked Shizuko handing over two pieces of parchment to Misaki.

"These are tickets to the local amusement park. My mother said if Yukari and I had extra time we could go. However, after this little incident, the two of us are going to have a very, very long talk…" explained Shizuko giving a disapproving stare at Yukari who gulped nervously on the verge of tears.

"It really Isn't necessary Shizuko," I said reluctantly taking the tickets.

"Well, I can't use them can I? It would be a shame to let the tickets go to waste. Besides, aren't amusement parks a prime dating location," logically argued Shizuko looking between me and Takumi.

"Well thanks again…" muttered as I watched the siblings walking away, and a one-sided lecture begin.

As we walked down the hall of the commercial complex once more, my stomach let out and unceremonious sound. I immediately turned red and looked around to see if anyone else heard. Thankfully the chatter around us was enough to drown out the most of the sound… However, the voices could only cover up so much. "Want to get something to eat?" chuckled Takumi much to my expense.

How could even hear with all of this noise around us? He really was a freaking alien… I slowly nodded my tomato red face in confirmation.

"Well, it's not that surprising. It is almost lunchtime," said Takumi looking at a nearby clock. "So where would you like to go, love,"

"Don't say 'love' it feels super weird… Hmm, how about Maid-Latte. It's only two stops away and most of the restaurants here would be crowded anyways. We could also head to the amusement park after eating…"

"Thinking ahead I see," teased Takumi who looked like he arrived at a similar conclusion.

"Shut up… Let's hurry up then, I don't want to miss the next train," I said speeding up my walking pace escaping he constant teasing.

* * *

 **Takumi POV**

 _Whoosh_

I missed the train, I thought, watching the train Misaki was currently on leave the station. Checking my phone, I notice how the subway didn't have any cell signal. Letting out a sigh, I weaved through the crowds of people once more, finding a place where I could contact Misaki.

Reaching the open streets, I tried another attempt to contact Misaki. After a few rings, I was directed to her voice mail. I was a bit disappointed to find out she used the standard redirect, it would have been nice to hear more of her voice. Deciding to make the best of my time, I started walking in the direction of Maid-Latte. Walking through the streets, several women tried to hit on me… Where are you Misa-Chan, I mentally cried as I turned down the girls. Walking quicker than I normally do to escape the scene of teary-eyed females, I walked passed a small jewelry store. I looked through the pristine glass windows, then did a double take. Eyeing a certain item on display, I entered the store with a smirk on my face.

* * *

Exiting the store, my phone finally rang. Looking at the caller, it was Misaki...

"Where are you?! I already got us a table at Maid-Latte," demanded Misaki not even letting me say hello.

"No hello Misa-Chan?" I asked slipping my purchase into my jacket pocket.

"Just answer Takumi..."

"I missed the train," I deadpanned extending my arm outward so my eardrums wouldn't be permanently damaged from Misaki's berating over the phone.

"You baka! I told you to hurry up," cried Misaki in anger, but I spent enough time with her to pick up on the subtle queues of distress.

"I'm fine Misa-Chan, I'll be over there in a minute or two. You won't even notice I was missing," I smiled tapping the side of my pocket which contained my purchase, not that she could see it.

"Fine, but you better hurry up…" grumbled Misaki.

"Love you too Misa-Chan,"

"S-shut up you... Ugh, never mind," sputtered Misaki ending the call

Letting smile crawl across my face, I continued towards Maid-Latte...

* * *

 **Misaki POV**

"Misa-Chan is so mean leaving me behind," fake pouted Takumi as he took his seat at our table in Maid-Latte.

"It's not my fault you missed the train! Besides, if you stopped with the teasing maybe I wouldn't have left you," I huffed crossing my arms.

"But how else am I going to get you to show me that cute face of yours?"

He had behaved himself when we were in public, but the second we were away from prying eyes he couldn't help himself. I didn't even what to think what would happen if we weren't in broad daylight… On no, I actually thought that. Damn Takumi's infectious perverted disease. I immediately touched my cheek in an act of self-continuous, and sure enough, it was heating up. I didn't even need to look in a mirror to know I was blushing. "Takumi…"

"Besides, I got a gift for you," Takumi smiled knowing he was quite pleased with himself.

"Really?" I asked skeptically not quite believing him, "What is it?".

"It a secret Misaki, but you'll find out soon enough," he said leaning in as our omelet rice arrived at the table.

However, this didn't stop him from giving me a peck on the cheek in front of the waitress, Erika… He was such an idiot! I turned to the girl who had a slight smirk on her face before leaving the table. Turning even further I noticed how most of the Maid-Latte crew had their eyes us. Face red, I began eating my food ignoring the moe flowers my manager was currently releasing.

Shoving the food down my gullet, I took a glance at Takumi who still wore is a smug smile. Not wanting to cause trouble of the customers, I kicked him under the table, showing my displeasure. Looking up from my meal once more, I noticed the slight wince of pain he showed. Slightly proud of my work, I went back to my food. But before I could even take in another spoonful of rice, I felt a feet land on my shoe. So that's how Takumi wanted to play it huh. Not even showing a glimmer of pain, I retaliated with a slight kick to his shin.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

What soon ensued was a war of shoe stomping under the table. The strange part was that the participants seemed totally indifferent to the fact as they ate their food.

"Should we stop them," suggested Suburu picking up a stack of dirty dishes.

"No, let them have fun. Although, I can never figure out what they classify as a date…" muttered Erika glancing over at the couple, which had a demonic aura surrounding one of them.

As the pair left the establishment, the tense air of compassion didn't fade.

"Where are they going next?" asked Erika watching Misaki and Takumi leave the building.

This caused Honoka to scratch her chin in thought, "I think Misaki said something about an amusement park…".

* * *

(A/N And that's chapter 9! It may seem like Rukia is bashing Takumi into the ground but remember, she's only heard one side of the story. But I hope this shows I don't introduce OCs for no reason (except maybe Yukari). Rukia will be a primary side character and Juliet will be an antagonist for an undefined period of time. Anyways thank you for reading as for when next the chapter will be posted I don't really know. I want to give you concrete information but my schedule is a bit all over the place right now. Hopefully, I'll have something to post by mid to late March. Anyways remember to leave a review, they really help!)

Last edit: June 17, 2019


	10. Chapter 10: An Outing For Two Part 2

**I don't own any of the characters. All characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara except my own OCs. Please enjoy the story and support the official release…**

* * *

(A/N For those who are still here, I know I'm really late. So first off, a hundred apologies. I know some might not believe me, but I have been working on this since March. It's just with school, exams prep, and a bunch of other stuff, this had to take a back seat. Since I have been working on this on and off, some scenes may seem a bit... disconnected? Anyways, the good news is chapter 10 is quite long to make up for the 3 month long hiatus. I realize this won't make up for two missing chapters but I'm trying and I don't want to lower the quality of these anymore than I already do. Anyhow, here is the fluff filled chapter 10, watch out for that grammar. Oh yeah, minor cuss warning)

* * *

 **Chapter 10: An Outing For Two Part 2**

 **Normal POV**

What soon ensued was a war of shoe stomping under the table. The strange part was that the participants seemed totally indifferent to the fact as they ate their food.

"Should we stop them," suggested Suburu picking up a stack of dirty dishes.

"No, let them have fun. Although, I can never figure out what they classify as a date…" muttered Erika glancing over at the couple, which had a demonic aura surrounding one of them.

As the pair left the establishment, the tense air of compassion didn't fade.

"Where are they going next?" asked Erika watching Misaki and Takumi leave the building.

This caused Honoka to scratch her chin in thought, "I think Misaki said something about an amusement park…".

* * *

 **Misaki POV**

"Argh… That stupid alien is driving me crazy. Walking at an almost inhuman speed, I looked ahead and saw the amusement park. Although I admittedly lost our little shoe stomping game at Maid-Latte, knowing I would beat Takumi at something today put a small smile on my face. With the entrance of the amusement park less than a few meters away, I glanced behind me. Slowing my pace, I took a full 360 degree turn and surveyed the path I just came from. Besides the stunned bystanders, there was no Takumi in sight… Did he get lost again? Pulling out my phone I dialled in Takumi's number.

"Misa-Chan~," came the voice from the other.

"Where are you?" I asked, quite annoyed this was the second time I was asking this question

"Right here with you" whispered a certain someone into my ear

"How…" I muttered as I turned around to see a smirking Takumi.

"I told you wouldn't even notice I was gone,"

How?! I never saw him pass by me. As I tried to comprehend how Takumi arrived first, he simply pointed to the bus drop off site.

"Misa-Chan, it's not good to leave your boyfriend, this is supposed to be a date," fake pouted Takumi as he took my hand in his.

"W-well it's not my fault. If you didn't kiss me in front Erika this wouldn't have happened..." I retorted as we walked hand in hand to the front gate of the amusement park.

"Isn't it normal to kiss your girlfriend? This is my last chance before I leave," he replied, causing me to turn red.

"Besides, I feel like I've been neglected today..."

"Huh?"

"Today was supposed to be a day for just the two of us. So far we have only watched a movie and ate lunch together" he elaborated when a hint of jealousy.

He was right... Today was supposed to be just for the two of us before Takumi left for Britain, a day to relax and forget about our troubles. I guess I have been a bit overly tense. "Sorry, I couldn't just leave Yukari there and I didn't mean to rush ahead of you..." I murmured feeling a bit guilty.

"I know you didn't," he smiled kissing me on the cheek.

Letting out a sigh, the two of us entered the amusement park.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Wow, it crowded..." muttered Misaki as family and others walked passed the couple.

"Well, it is the weekend Misa-Chan," replied Takumi releasing his hold on Misaki to look at the park map.

"What are we going to do?" she asked looking over Takumi's shoulder to get a look at the layout of the park.

"What do you want to do?" he replied.

"Rollercoaster! I loved them as a kid!" she answered with a bright smile spreading across her face as Misaki thought about those fond memories.

In response, Takumi turned around to pull Misaki into an embrace, muffling what he was going to say next. "I don't think so Misa-Chan. She likely wouldn't like that," he whispered, placing a hand on her stomach.

Misaki immediately tensed up and went bright red. "H-how would you know the g-gender?" sputtered Misaki as she pulled out of Takumi's arms.

"Fathers intuition," he winked, as his girlfriend just gave him an exasperated look.

"You probably just want a mini me..." chastised Misaki lightly elbowing Takumi out of embarrassment.

"Guilty as charged," he chuckled before they both turned their attention back to the map.

"But what can we do here... I guess we should have given the tickets to Sakura and Hanazono-San back at the mall," sighed Misaki.

"Don't be so hasty Misa-Chan, there are a lot of things to experience here"

"Like?"

"Let's find out" smiled Takumi as he grabbed Misaki's arm, disappearing into the crowd.

"No way Takumi," stated Misaki as the couple stood outside the parks very own haunted house.

"I'm not going in there. Fake as those props may be, I'm not going" she repeated crossing her arms as another couple just walked passed by them.

"Are you scared?" teased Takuki.

"Yes! I mean no! Argh... Could we just do something else?" asked Misaki as she did a half turn.

"It will be fine, I won't leave you for a second," smiled Takumi grabbing her wrist, stopping Misaki in her tracks.

Misaki turned around to give Takumi a half-hearted glare, however, the look in his emerald orbs made her stop. In that moment, there was this look in his eyes. One Misaki was quite familiar with over the past week. There was the usual smugness present, but when she looked deeper, it was if he was asking for Misaki's to believe in him. It was if he was asking for her trust no matter what happens. It was the same look Takumi gave her during their confession, their reunion, yesterday night… Takumi strengthened his grip as if he knew what was going on in Misaki's thoughts.

"...Fine..." muttered Misaki, "You better not pull anything funny in there"

"Of course, you believe in me don't you," replied Takumi givings his iconic heart warming smile.

Misaki smiled in return as the couple walked inside the attraction. Misaki knew she would be scared out of her mind, but with Takumi, she could face her fears. No matter what they were. Whether it be ghosts, his family, or their future together… Misaki could always trust in Takumi and he could always count on her.

* * *

 **Misaki POV**

"Who in the world thought it was a good idea to use those creepy sounds!" I grumbled to Takumi, but when I heard no response, I froze.

"T-takumi?" I sputtered wandering in the dimly lit room.

Just like that time in the hotel, my legs remained rooted to the ground, unmoving. Takumi and I already moved through several rooms of the haunted house, but this was becoming too much. It was pitch black, and as much as I hated to admit it, I was scared. I knew everything was fake. But it was getting harder to repeat that mantra to myself with each passing moment of realistic ghost sounds and eerie BGM.

"I'm here Misa-Chan, don't move to fast now," replied my boyfriend as he placed a reassuring hand on my shivering shoulders.

"Why did I agree to this again?" I asked myself as I firmly gripped Takumi's other hand.

"Because your loving boyfriend asked you to?"

"And I should've suggested we do something else!"

"Ne Misaki, if you really can't do this anymore, we can go back," said Takumi in a serious voice.

"I…" I started but I didn't know what to say.

I was scared, yes. However, I made it this far and I didn't want to turn back. If I did, I would have to accept the fact that my fear of ghost got the better of me again…

I would have to accept the fact I was scared to face my fears…

But if I couldn't face ghosts with Takumi by my side, how would I face our future problems? I don't want to be afraid anymore… I tightened my grip on his hand. I didn't need to look at him to know what he was thinking in that moment, "It's too much for her…" or "I took it to far…". But I didn't want that, I don't want him to keep protecting me from my fears, I don't need him to shelter me from all his problems.

I remember the day when we disused the transfer. I wanted to help him, but I couldn't. In that moment I felt trust and happiness for Takumi, but I also felt helplessness. I wanted to help him just as much as he supports me, and if I can't even face my own fears, then how can I help him face his?

Taking a deep breath to calm me down, I took one solemn step forward. "No… Let's keep going," I said with a slightly shaky voice.

But before I could move further, I felt the resistance in his arm. "Misaki… You don't have to force yourself…" he said embracing me from behind.

"I'm not… I don't want to run away. I want to help you and if I can't face some stupid fake ghosts, how can I help you face yours?" I asked placing a hand on his arms.

"You don't…" he started but I cut him off.

"But I want to… You've done so much for me and I want to do something for you! It your birthday and you're taking me on a date…" I stated, pulling out of his grasp to face him.

"It's not just a date for you, but for me as well. This already is the best birthday gift I could ask for. A day of just you and me, nothing else" he said as I made out a small smile in the dark room.

"Wha…" I sputtered, face turning red at the sudden comment.

"I'll let Misa-Chan in a little secret. What I'm afraid of is that Gerald will take me away from you. That I'll never get to see you or our baby again. That I will never get to see _my_ family again…" he whispered into my ear. "…But my biggest fear of all is letting you or the baby get hurt because of me…"

I blushed at his sudden confection. "Why are you telling me this…" I whispered back.

"Because it's sometimes okay to be afraid, to let some you trust hold everything dear to you. We are all afraid of something, nobody is perfect Misa-Chan,"

"Thank you, Takumi…" I said shuffling my feet slightly.

"Then my lesson got though my Misa-Chan suborn exterior,"

"Hey, I'm not stubborn," I shot back defensively.

"But that's just a part of who you are, just like your fear of ghosts, and I love you for all of it," he smiled peaking me on the lips.

"Alright, fine… let's go back…" mumbled in defeat turning toward the direction we just came from.

But before I left Takumi's personal space, he lifted me up, bridal style. "Hey what's the big deal!"

"It's quite a long walk back to the entrance," he explained.

"I can walk perfectly fine!"

"Really? Before I found you it looked like your legs were shaking," he said going into his teasing mode.

"Well…"

"Besides, no one can see us so I don't see the problem," he said and that was all it took for my face to turn scarlet.

I couldn't really counter that and as much as I hated to admit it, Takumi's arms did make me feel secure.

"Shut up, let's just get out of this place," I mumbled burying my head into the crook of Takumi's neck out of embarrassment.

"Your wish is my command, princess Misa-Chan," he smiled as we made our way out of the house of fear.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Before exiting the haunted house, Takumi released Misaki, much to the formers disappointment. "Misa-Chan…" drawled Takumi giving a pouting face as the two searched for another activity they both would enjoy.

"Stop it Takumi" sighed Misaki but despite her tone of voice a small smile formed across her face.

Letting out a sigh himself, Takumi interlaced his hand with Misaki's. She opened her mouth slightly but closed it soon after. Misaki had come to accept his small gestures of affection, especially when Takumi backed down from all the teasing.

"Hey Takumi look! Cotton candy!" exclaimed Misaki as the couple moved through the crowd.

"You want some?" asked Takumi while Misaki gave him and affirmative nod.

Takumi wanted to say something, seeing as she just had a full meal at Maid-Latte. However, after what transpired in the haunted house, Takumi was slightly more inclined to give into her request. Not that he was going to deny his pregnant girlfriend anything in the first place.

"Yes, yes Misa-Chan…" smiled Takumi as Misaki dragged him closer to the stand.

As the two arrived at the cotton candy stand, the employee gave a welcoming smile to the couple. "Which one do you want?" asked Takumi looking at the board, list every flavour under the sun.

After examining her options, Misaki pointed to the strawberry flavour. "Strawberry, nothing wrong with the classics"

"Quite true Misaki," smiled Takumi before turning his attention to the employee. "One jumbo strawberry cotton candy"

"Coming right up sir!" confirmed the boy as he got to work.

"Why did you only get one? Don't you want one too?" questioned Misaki.

"Don't worry Misa-Chan, you find out soon enough" teased Takumi as his girlfriend gave him an incredulous look.

"Here you go sir!" smiled the employee returning with a fluffy treat nearly as big as his head.

As Misaki took the treat with both hands, Takumi exchanged the money. Leaving the cotton candy stand behind, Misaki tried figuring out how she would eat the damn thing. It was just so big!

"Takumi why did you get a jumbo? I could never finish this on my own!" grumbled Misaki.

"Who said you were eating it alone?" retorted Takumi giving a small smile.

"Huh?"

"We're sharing" he stated taking a piece of cotton candy before sticking it into his mouth.

"Then how am I supposed to eat it? My hands are a bit full at the moment…" muttered Misaki looking at the massive treat.

"Ne, Misaki, open you mouth wide" said Takumi taking another piece of cotton candy.

"Wha-" she started, but before Misaki could finish her sentence, Takumi plopped the fluffy delight into her mouth.

"It's been a while since I got to feed Misa-Chan myself…" smiled Takumi, much to the disdain of the brunette.

"Pervert…" muttered Misaki savouring the taste of the strawberry flavoured cotton candy.

"But it's good isn't it?" asked Takumi as he wiped the excess cotton candy on Misaki's cheek before putting it into his mouth.

"I guess it is…" she replied, face red.

Unfortunately for the couple, they were too preoccupied with each other, missing the shadowy figure watching them.

"Ohh look, they have a bunch of carnival games setup…" pointed out Takumi as the two walked around the amusement park looking for pregnant safe entertainment.

"Lets go check it out" suggested Misaki finishing the last of the jumbo sized cotton candy.

Walking through the row of stands, the two stopped at a basketball throwing one. "This looks easy…" muttered Misaki. "Maybe I could get a prize for Suzuna or mom…"

"I don't think it will be that easy Misaki" said Takumi.

"Really now? Don't tell me you can't do it" asked Misaki, feeling good letting Takumi get a taste of his own medicine for once.

"No…" Takumi replied nonchalantly.

"Then are you saying I can't do it?" questioned Misaki with a hint of annoyance tightening her grip on Takumi's hand.

"Well…" started the blond, but his girlfriend cut him off.

"Fine, just watch me then…" growled Misaki releasing Takumi's hand before stepping up to the stand.

"How may I help you miss?" asked the girl manning the stand.

"One round" demanded Misaki, slamming her money and the wooden stand, while radiating demon aura.

"Y-ye-yes m-miss," stuttered the poor girl. "E-each person ge-gets eight b-balls to shoot into the h-hoop."

Not even looking back, Misaki walked up to the shooting area and picked up the first ball. She was going to make Takumi Usui eat his words…

* * *

"Why can't I get any in…" grumbled Misaki watching the sixth ball miss by a hair.

This was completely baffling to her. During gym class Misaki has never missed a shot, so she didn't understand what was happening now. Was it because of what Takumi said? Was it because he said she did have the ability to do this that was throwing her off. Probably she convinced herself, gripping her seventh ball.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, and cleared her thoughts before going through the practiced motions. Opening as she released, Misaki watched the seventh basketball miss by the slightest amount. Gritting her teeth she picked up the eighth ball. Just as she was about to shoot, a pair of hands came to support hers from behind.

"What are you doing Takumi?" she asked feeling the heat crawling up her cheeks, her previous irritation gone.

"Shh… You're aiming a little too low," instructed Takumi, moving her hands slightly higher. "Now shoot…"

Although she felt a little flustered, her performance was much better than the last seven times. As the ball left her hand, it hit the rim, rolling around a bit before going in. "It actually went in…" gasped Misaki.

Pulling out Takumi's arms, she turned around to face him. "The hoop was raised slightly higher than what you would be normally used to. It also seems a little farther back too" explained Takumi looking over her shoulder at the net.

"What?" gawked Misaki.

"If it was an actual basketball net, you would have gotten all of them in Misa-Chan~…" teased Takumi.

"So I was tricked?" her initial surprise turning into anger.

"No use complaining about it now" said Takumi stopping Misaki before she could traumatize whoever was currently at the stand. "Why don't we head to the food court, it's almost dinner"

"…Alright…" muttered Misaki taking Takumi's hand.

As the couple headed towards the food stands, Takumi glanced over his shoulder for a moment. "What's wrong Takumi?" asked Misaki turning her head in the same direction.

"It's nothing Misaki. I just thought I saw someone following us" said her boyfriend in a serious voice.

"Don't tell me your family got someone to spy on you again!"

"No, it probably just my imagination. Besides if anyone tries to harm you I'll be there" smiled Takumi.

"Baka Usui… I don't need protection. I can keep myself safe" blushed Misaki at the sudden proclamation of protection.

"Then I'll protect our beautiful baby Misa-Chan…" whispered Takumi into her ear, causing Misaki to turn a darker shade of red.

Deciding arguing would be a waste of time, Misaki just kept on walking. Smiling at his success, Takumi took one last wary glance at where he felt the glare behind him. No one was going to touch his Misaki, he would make sure of it.

* * *

 **Misaki POV**

I didn't know why Takumi was so on edge, but I could protect myself. I don't understand why Takumi can't get the fact he doesn't need to do everything himself through his stubborn head. I may be pregnant but I'm not unless.

Reaching where the food stands were located, Takumi and I surveyed our options. However, the further in we got, the more my stomach began to disagree. Everything smelled so disgusting, it felt like I was going to throw up any second. Not wanting to ruin our date, I tried to hold it in. Unfortunately, it was getting a bit much for me. "Takumi…" I said in a strained voice.

After one glance, he could immediately tell what was wrong with me. To make me more comfortable, he began leading us away from the stalls. "Are you okay Misaki?" he asked in a serious voice.

"…I'm fine… But I don't think I can go back there" said Misaki taking a seat on a nearby bench.

Nodding in understanding, Takumi gave me a look. As if he didn't want to leave me alone for a second. Convincing him I wouldn't leave this spot, Takumi reluctantly left to go get us some food.

Letting out a sigh, I looked up at the sky. The sun would be setting soon. Not wanting to waste the time away, I tried being productive by checking if I got any emails from mom or Suzuna. Suddenly, I felt a pair of eyes watch me from a distance. It was if I could feel their predatory aura right on top of me. Whipping my head around, I stared intently at the corner of a stand where I felt their presence. The moment I did so, the aura faded away without a trace. Seconds later, Takumi came back with several paper bags. "Anything wrong? You seem tense?" inquired Takumi.

"Its nothing…" I replied dismissing what just happened.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yes I am" I said with a hint of irritation.

Taking a seat beside me, Takumi handed me a carton of takoyaki. Thanking Takumi for the meal, I stuck one of the octopus balls into my mouth before immediately spitting it out. "It tastes disgusting Takumi… How can you eat it?" I asked watching him casually chew the food.

"It's one of the side effects of pregnancy" explained Takumi.

"I know…" I sighed, being all too familiar with this one in particular. "I just miss being able to eat like a normal person"

"But you do eat like a normal person"

"You know what I mean… I miss eating sushi, red bean buns, takoyaki. It all just taste wrong" I sighed prodding the remaining takoyaki in the container.

"And I'm here to help you through it." said Takumi placing a hand on top of mine.

"Your going to be a great father you know that…"

"I intend to be Misa-Chan. I want to make sure you and our family can live without any worries. To watch our children grow up without ever needing to see poverty or the restrictions of high class society" he smiled.

"Stop that" I blushed.

"What Misa-Chan?" teased Takumi noticing me reaction.

"Being so sweet, it feels weird" I muttered.

"I can't help it when I'm around you…" he whispered into my ear causing me to jump a little.

"I'm going to go to the washroom for a bit" I quickly said, feeling a bit wheezy.

"More morning sickness? Do you need me to come with you?" Takumi asked.

"No just need to go to the washroom. I'll be fine…" I assured him getting up from the bench.

As I made my way to the washrooms, I felt a firm hand grab my wrist. "Takumi I'm fine…" I uttered already feeling nauseous.

However, the voice that replied wasn't Takumi's…

"Quite the catch huh… Why don't you ditch that guy and spend some time with me" smirked a deep male voice.

Widening my eyes, I finally pulled myself together, realizing what was going on. It tried pulling out of his grasp, but I felt way too disoriented to even try. "Let me go. I already have a boyfriend!" I growled.

"Yeah… That's why you ditched him" smirked the man giving me a predatory smile.

In that moment, I had never felt so disgusted. Even those sick boys who hid those magazines didn't give off this kind of aura. "I'm just going to the washroom" I answered as calmly as I could. "Now let go of me"

"Aw come on don't be like that, let's have some fun together. I'll make you feel really good" he said, continuing to give me that sick smile.

As he tried pulling me in closer, I kicked him in the shin with all the strength I had. Unfortunately, I haven't been in top form for the last month or so. Instead of breaking a bone, only a simple bruise was left on the man's leg.

"Agh… You bitch!" growled the man tightening his grasp on my wrist.

I winced at the slight pain. "Why don't you just forget about that blond and come with me!" he demanded in a more forceful tone.

Forget about Takumi? He this guy serious… Takumi would never treat me this way, force himself upon me. "No!" I screamed, but at this point it came out as more of a whimper as my recent meal traveled back up.

Using all my willpower, I urged myself not to vomit now of all times. I wasn't going to let this predator to get the better of me. "Takumi would never try and treat me this way. You're just disgusting" I spat, my tone laced with copious amount of disdain.

"Then let me show you how to feel good…" he said letting another smile crawl across his face.

Taking slow steps towards me. I wanted to run, but it was taking all I had not to drop on the floor, regurgitating my meal all over the floor. Taking a few shaky steps backwards, I tripped over my own feet. Letting my instincts take over, I instinctively clenched my stomach to protect the baby. Thankfully, I landed on my bottom and the dirt pathway was soft enough to cushion my fall. However, this mistake costed me a few precious seconds, as the predator was now almost on top of me. "Get away from me you sicko…!" I growled, clenching my stomach slightly tighter.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you enjoy our time together," he smiled.

As he tried to get on top of me, I kicked and clawed away at him. But at this point, my strength had been completely sapped. I felt so powerless right now. I said I would protect myself, but now I couldn't even protect my own baby. "I love you, Takumi…" I whispered as the sicko's face inched closer to my own.

Before he could do anything, I loud crack was heard. However, at this point, I was so disoriented, I couldn't even process what was happening. Closing me eyes preparing for the worse, a set of familiar arms soon wrapped around my person, picking me up bridal style. These hands weren't as cold or restricting like the man before. They were soft, tender, Takumi's… "Takumi?" I asked in an almost pleading voice.

Opening my eyes, I saw his emerald orbs staring into mine. After making sure the only injury I sustained was the one on my wrist, he gave me as soft kiss. I didn't try to deny him it. He was scared and so was I… I was about to lose the baby and I was completely helpless.

"I love you too…" said Takumi, breathless as we pulled away.

This was the third time he saved me from such a fate. It was almost ironic how many times it has happened now. "Takumi… I… He…" I whispered almost tearing up.

"It's okay, I'm here for you…" he said softly as the tears spilled out of me.

"This is so unlike me… I should have been able to take care of myself… and her" I mumbled cursing my lack of strength, placing a hand on my stomach.

"Shh… It's okay. Thats what I'm here for. All you have to do is eat properly… and tell me if something is wrong" he said, saying the last part in a serious tone.

"Takumi, I…"

"Please Misaki," he said once more.

Looking into his eyes, I could tell he was scared. More so than I was. "Okay…" I mumbled looking away, blushing a little.

"Good," he replied wiping away some of my tears.

"We should get going… I already called security" Takumi uttered as both of us took a sideways glance at the man, now with a black eye and several missing teeth.

"Yeah…" I agreed.

Just looking at that man gave me the shivers. Noticing my unease, Takumi just gave me another peck. "Misaki,"

"Yes?"

"I'll always be there for you. Until death do we part…" he said, saying the last part in a teasing tone.

"Save that for the real wedding…" I muttered.

"So you do plan on saying 'yes' when I propose?" he teased, as I turned red realizing my mistake.

"Shut up, you perverted alien…"

"Only your perverted alien" smiled Takumi as he helped me to the women's restroom.

* * *

 **Takumi POV**

Saying that was quite the experience is an understatement. After Misaki left, I had nothing to do but dispose of the food. When I returned, I expected Misaki to be sitting there. But she wasn't…

Not taking any chances, and I'm glad I didn't, I looked for her. I could tell, Misaki was lying when she told me she just need to go to the washroom. But sometimes it seemed like she didn't want me to help her with it. I usually let her do what she wants… But after this?

I know I can be overbearing sometimes, and Misaki doesn't like it, but it's for her own good. I won't be here to protect her for the next few days. I thought everything would turn out okay… But when I saw that man, and what he was about to do to my Misaki. Pure rage flooded through me.

No, rage wasn't a good enough word. Simply put, there was no word that could describe the fury inside me at that moment.

I was scared. Not just for Misaki but for the baby too. If some random degenerate could get so close what would the Walker's do? I can't leave her alone…

Subconsciously, I tightened my grip on Misaki as we walked hand in hand back to where all the rides were. "Takumi, stop it" sighed Misaki. "I'm fine now…"

Looking at her, I couldn't deny it. She was a strong woman, that why I love her. But sometimes I wished she would just except help. As time passed, more and more reasons kept popping up to tell her family. "I know…" I replied giving her a small smile.

"It's getting dark. Maybe we should go home…" suggested Misaki.

"Mhm… But there is a fireworks display happening soon" I said pulling out a pamphlet from my back pocket.

"Where do you pull those things out of?" asked Misaki raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just your perverted alien" I teased pushing my worries to the back of my mind.

There will be time to worry about the Walker's later. Tonight was just for me and Misaki… I smiled at that thought, and pecked Misaki for no apparent reason.

"Stop it. We're in public!" hissed Misaki, the darkness hiding her blush.

"I can't help myself. You're just too cute" I smiled loosening my grip slightly.

I still didn't feel comfortable letting her out of my sight just yet tonight.

"Baka Usui…" grumbled Misaki, before her expression to a 360 degree turn.

Taking my eyes off my girlfriend to see what she was looking at, I noticed the bright glowing lights of the ferris wheel.

"They turned on the lights! It's so bright" beamed Misaki pointing at the attraction with her free hand.

"Not as bright as you are" I remarked standing closer to her.

"Come on, let's go" sighed Misaki nudging me away with a blush on her face.

As the two of us walked up to the ferris wheel, we stepped into one of the carriages. Taking a seat on one of the two benches, Misaki joined me, sitting on the opposite side. This brought back memories… Our second time on a ferris wheel together, and the first as a couple.

I gently reached into my pocket and fiddled around with my gift, waiting for the perfect opportunity to present it. Fortunately, this gesture went unnoticed by Misaki who stared out the ferris wheel in awe. "You know I didn't really get to enjoy the view last time…" said Misaki looking through the glass.

"Was it because all your attention was on me?" I teased.

"Sort of…" she blushed. "I wanted to confess here but I was too nervous."

Of course she did. I remember how she was shifting uncomfortably face red. At the time, I didn't want the atmosphere to get to tense so I presented her the scarf. Those were some eventful times…

I leaned in forward and cupped her cheek. "It all worked out in the end, didn't it?" I remarked, making her grow even more red.

"Why did I even say that…" she mumbled.

"Because dark cramped compartments make us want to share our deepest secrets" I said nonchalantly.

"Takumi…"

Now was the time…

"Like how I really don't want to leave you here alone…" I said looking her straight in the eyes, hand on my gift.

"Then let me come with you" exclaimed Misaki.

"No, you need to rest" I sighed, placing a hand on her stomach.

"I'm not useless. I can take care of myself!"

"Really?" I asked in a serious voice.

In response, Misaki simply looked away. I hated to see that look on her face. The one that appeared whenever Misaki knew she was in the wrong. That wasn't the strong independent woman I fell in love with. But I reminded myself this was for her safety. I couldn't let the Walker's near her. "Misaki… Tell your family. They will need to know"

"I can't…" she mumbled.

"Are you afraid? That they wouldn't approve of you having a child" I questioned, continuing with my authoritative tone.

"No! I was more scared of telling you… But I just can't dump this news on them! Mom is working hard enough, barely keeping us afloat. And I don't want Suzuna to get a job to support _my_ baby." exclaimed Misaki looking me straight in the eye with a strained voice.

" _Our_ baby" I interrupted but she just continued.

"They would probably accept it… They would probably care too much. I don't want them to fuss over me when we can't pay the bills…" Misaki finished looking down in defeat.

Tilting her chin upwards, I stared right into her amber eyes. "You worry too much. I'm sure your mother would understand, you just need to believe in your family. They know you best and I will be right there with you… Just promise me you will tell them eventually" I said softly.

The looks that when through Misaki's face were countless. Ranging from straight up denial to relief… "Okay…" she mumbled removing my hand from her face.

"That's my girl…"

"No one is your girl you perverted space alien" grumbled Misaki but I continued none the less.

"And for that precious girl, I present her a gift" I smirked pulling out the gift I bought earlier today.

Handing over the box to Misaki, she looked at gift curiously. Slowly opening the box revealed a simple silver ring with a single emerald gemstone, attached to a chain. As Misaki stared wide eyed at the ring, I let out a chuckle. "It's not an engagement ring,"

"I knew that!" shot Misaki as a blush enveloped her face.

"It's just something to remind you of me when I'm gone" I teased, putting the chain around her neck like a necklace.

"No one is going to miss you baka…"

"But I also want to put this ring right here when I get back…" I said gently grasping her left hand and Misaki immediately caught the meaning. "Misaki, at the mall Hanazono-San told me something I need you to know. My family… set up an engagement without my consent"

At this statement, Misaki eyes widened and looked directly at my eyes. It was as if she was trying to see what I was going to do next. Fear and nervousness was written all over her face.

"I don't plan to go along with this quietly. You're the only girl in my heart Misaki…" I said moving her hand directly onto my chest where my heart would be.

"So I promise on that ring, my heart, and everything else I own… I will come back. And when I do, the three of us will live as one whole happy family" I swore pulling Misaki into an embrace.

"Takumi… I said it once but I'll say it again, don't do anything stupid" huffed Misaki a single tear rolling down her face.

Moving away slightly, I wiped away her tears. This scene was all too familiar. I just hope it wouldn't repeat itself. No, I would make sure it wouldn't repeat itself. Now staring into her amber orbs, I inched my face forward. Misaki seemed slightly embarrassed, but pull away. Moments later, I planted my lips on Misaki's.

Whenever I kissed her before, a feeling I couldn't exactly describe rushed through my body. It was a feeling that I wouldn't give up for all the wealth in the world. It makes me feel whole, complete. And I knew only Misaki would make me feel this way.

But now, I had a sneaking suspicion of what this feeling was. I always knew I wanted to be with her, but now it was if my body was tell me now was the time to ask the question. I knew we were both young, Misaki wasn't even eighteen yet, and that love was a fragile thing. But love wasn't a good enough word to describe Misaki and I. We had an unbreakable bond that would last lifetimes, true love.

Pulling away, both of us breathless, the sounds of fireworks pulled our attention to the window. Big bursts of colour and light illuminated the sky. Turning to Misaki once more, I went in for another kiss.

This one lasted a long as the last. But this time, accompanied with the bright flashes of fireworks. Just wait Misaki, I'll be back for you and our baby.

* * *

(A/N Damn that was long even for me... If you're expecting 6000+ word chapters to be the new status quo, don't. This date has gone on long enough and I really want to get the plot moving again. I think it was in chapter 5 I mentioned Walker drama would be appearing soon, so I'm way behind schedule. As for the next chapter, Takumi will definitely be in Britain, I've been putting it off for long enough. As for Misaki... You'll find out soon. Thankfully I should be more active during summer break. So hopefully I can update more regularly. But this is me we're talking about, so don't expect anything. Anyway, if your still here, thank you for sticking around even with my inconsistent update schedule. Remember to leave a review, reader feed back is always appreciated)

Last edit: June 17, 2019


	11. Chapter 11: Separated But Connected

**I don't own any of the characters. All characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara except my own OCs. Please enjoy the story and support the official release…**

* * *

(A/N So yeah... This chapter is another long one. Honestly, I should have split this chapter into two separate ones but I'm kind of an idiot so yeah. Again, this isn't the status quo, just making up for the long gap of inactivity here. Then again, expect another sudo hiatus. I want just to be clear not giving up. I'm still going strong, albeit rather slowly. It's just school starting again and I have physics and math this semester, not my strong suit. So I'll be focusing on school, but I'll be sure to update when I can! Anyhow here is chapter 11. Depending on your take of Misaki, she might be OOC again here. Oh, and one minor cuss word, younger readers beware. Again, watch out for that grammar)

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Separated But Connected**

 **Takumi POV**

But now, I had a sneaking suspicion of what this feeling was. I always knew I wanted to be with her, but now it was if my body was tell me now was the time to ask the question. I knew we were both young, Misaki wasn't even eighteen yet, and that love was a fragile thing. But love wasn't a good enough word to describe Misaki and I. We had an unbreakable bond that would last lifetimes, true love.

Pulling away, both of us breathless, the sounds of fireworks pulled our attention to the window. Big bursts of colour and light illuminated the sky. Turning to Misaki once more, I went in for another kiss.

This one lasted a long as the last. But this time, accompanied with the bright flashes of fireworks. Just wait Misaki, I'll be back for you and our baby.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Takumi looked out the small window as waves of clouds passed him. While his gaze was locked on the sea of white, the speaker above him crackled to life. "This is your captain speaking, we should be reaching our destination shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for decent" rambled the captain, his voice echoing across the cabin.

Throughout the journey, Takumi found the captain's voice annoying. The constant interruptions made it almost impossible to catch a wink of sleep. So, with his eyes wide open, Takumi's mind kept drifting back to a certain someone.

"Misaki… What are you doing right now?" mumbled Takumi for the umpteenth time as he fidgeted with the small piece of cloth in his pocket. Unfortunately, he realized this was going to be an often occurrence for a while…

* * *

 _Flashback Prior to Takumi's departure_

"So, this is where we part ways…?" asked Misaki with a hint of sadness, watching the line of families and businessmen wave back at their love ones.

She had never really been to the airport before, her family couldn't even afford a vacation much less on overseas one. However, she had watched enough TV dramas with Suzuna to know only people who actually had a flight could go through the 'gate'.

"Hmm, is Misa-Chan that eager to see me go?" fake pouted Takumi, but his expression suddenly turned serious when he saw the look on Misaki's face.

Misaki instinctively clenched her hand tighter around Takumi's, as if telling him she wasn't joking. "I want to come with you…" she mumbled not wanting to look Takumi in the eyes.

"I know you do," replied Takumi knowing full well how his girlfriend reacts in situations like these. She just always wants to pick up the burdens of everyone around her, even at the cost of her own livelihood. However, Takumi wasn't going to let her face the wrath of his family. It was too dangerous in his opinion. "But I thought we already talked about this?"

"I know… But I just… I don't want you to go there alone" said Misaki thinking about what the Walkers have done so far.

If they were willing to send their butler dressed as a ninja to spy on Takumi in _school_ , what else would they try to do? Even though Misaki realizes this is something Takumi has to do in order to move on with his life, it didn't mean she wasn't uneasy, a reoccurring feeling these days.

In fact, if she was entirely honest with herself she hasn't truly felt at ease since the Valentines dance. Ever since then it's just been a constant rollercoaster of emotions. First, there was Takumi's sudden disappearance, after that the baby, then the misunderstanding, and who can forget that creep at the amusement park.

"You don't trust me?" asked Takumi, turning around to face Misaki before tilting her chin to make eye contact.

"N-no!" blushed Misaki. "I trust you… It's just, I want to be there too. You're going to be here when we tell mom and Suzuna about… you know. So I thought it would only be fair if I did the same. I-it not like I'm worried about you… I-I mean, you're my perverted alien so I'm sure you'll be fine" She sputtered, eyes darting around before landing on Takumi's.

In that moment, Takumi's heart skipped a beat. "That just not fair Ayuzawa…" he mumbled into Misaki's ear, causing her to freeze up a bit.

"W-what do you mean?!" face turning a darker shade of red when she realized how close the two of them were.

"You used 'my' Misa-Chan" whispered Takumi in a seductive tone leaning in closer.

"Takumi! I know that face. Not here. We are in public" hissed Misaki covering his mouth with her right hand, knowing Takumi was grasping for a kiss.

Before she knew it, her hand was removed and Takumi's face inches away from hers. "Just one kiss…" pouted Takumi in an almost begging voice, knowing he would be starved of her affection for the next few days.

"Takumi…" warned the female.

However, Takumi remained unfazed and just gave her his best puppy dog eyes. Staring back into his emerald orbs, Misaki finally gave in. "F-fine one kiss… On the cheek. No more" said Misaki adding the last two parts fairly quickly, making sure the perverted alien wouldn't try something that would embarrass them both.

"On the cheek?" echoed Takumi, slightly disappointed.

"We're in public!" Misaki almost screeched, trying to pull away for her overly possessive boyfriend.

"But that didn't stop that one time on our school trip, or that time on the dance floor" pointed out Takumi, still holding Misaki close.

"W-well, you forced the first one on me!" retorted Misaki.

"No I didn't. We kissed twice remember?" countered Takumi, still vying for that kiss.

"I-I… Half the students were unconscious, that doesn't count! Besides, how do you even remember those incidents? They happened over a two months ago" sputtered Misaki trying to change the subject.

"I could never forget a kiss with Misa-Chan. They all have a special place in my heart" teased Takumi finally releasing Misaki before grabbing his bag, knowing she was growing uncomfortable. With nothing else to say to each other, Takumi began to walk towards the line. Preparing to enter the gate, he could feel a slight tug on his jacket.

"You are coming back right?" asked Misaki in a soft voice, as Takumi turned to face Misaki one last time.

"Didn't I promise on everything I own, that I would come back for you?" asked Takumi touching the new necklace around Misaki's slender neck. "I don't plan on marrying any other woman. I love you Misaki, and only you"

"Baka…" blushed Misaki before shoving a small piece of fabric into his hands. "It's my lucky handkerchief… You can borrow it for gifting me the necklace. Just remember I want it back in one piece, so take care of it, okay?"

"I'll take good care of it then…" smiled Takumi. "Although, I would still like that goodbye kiss" he adds jokingly.

However, much to his surprise, Misaki managed a quick peck on his right cheek. Knowing she was likely tomato red under her bangs, he didn't force eye contact. Instead, he just responded with a soft peck of his own, exactly where she planted hers. Next, he bent down near her stomach region. "Take care of your mother for me. She can be a bit reckless"

"You know she can't hear you" said Misaki, cheeks still tinted red.

"Don't worry, I think I got my message across… Besides, don't think I forgot to say my goodbyes to you" he replied with a loving smile.

"Alright then, goodbye" she said curtly.

"Misa-chan~ that wasn't romantic at all" pouted Takumi.

"W-well, I'm not really good with goodbyes you know" she snapped turning away slightly.

"Then let me show you" whispered Takumi, pressing his lips against hers before Misaki even had a chance to react. Fortunately, the kiss didn't last long as not to gain attention from the people surrounding them, much to Misaki's relief. "No matter how far apart we are, know I'll always be thinking about you, Misaki. So just wait for me, I'll be back before you know it"

And with their goodbyes exchanged, Takumi simply walked through the gate before Misaki could say anything else.

"Baka…" mumbled Misaki with a smile on her face, as she softly touched her lips before walking away.

* * *

 **Misaki POV**

 _Present day_

"Yukimura-San, these stack of papers are ready" I announced setting down my pen.

Takumi left yesterday, and it feels like my schedule hasn't changed all too much from his two month disappearance. The only difference being…

 _Ding_

"Takumi…" I growled under my breath, digging out my phone.

As I was saying, the only difference being the constant text messages. It has been less than two days and my inbox was already littered with Takumi's junk. Sometimes I wished he would only contact me when he really needed something. But there was a small part me finding a bit of joy in each message, knowing he was keeping in touch with me and wouldn't disappear into thin air like last time.

"Please stop texting me during school hours…" I breathed out as I slowly typed in what I just said.

Sending the message, I let out a deep sigh. "Sorry about that Yukimura-San" I drawled resting my head on the desk.

"No no, It's really fine. I'm actually kind of happy" smiled the boy setting down the last stack of papers for the day.

"Happy?" I asked slightly confused as to why he would be happy.

"Oh, I mean, it just you've been a lot happier today. The rest of the student council has been worried something was happening, you've been very irritable lately." explained the boy flailing his hand in the air.

"Oh…" I sighed thinking about _that_ week.

I really didn't like thinking about that week. It was a troubling time for Takumi and I's relationship. Plus, my week of tyranny left a stain on my good name. One that wouldn't be forgotten easily… Girls and boys alike. Maybe I really should just step down.

Reclining against my chair in the student council office, I picked up the last for the day. The school festival will be coming up soon… I wonder if Takumi will be back in time to enjoy it with the rest of us? Argh, stop thinking about that stupid alien on focus on your work.

"Ah, look at the time. I'm sorry Prez, but I need to go now. I promised I'd meet up with Kanou later at four" apologized Yukimura as he began packing up for the day.

"F-four you say" I asked, pen stopping mid stroke.

"Umm yes?"

"Ahh…" I groaned as the phone began blaring loudly.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

Hesitantly, I picked up the phone and put it up to my ear. "This is Misaki Ayuzawa speaking…"

"Misaki…" said Takumi through the device in a warning tone that made me tense up.

"You're not overworking yourself are you?" he asked.

Prior to Takumi's leaving. I promised him, much to my displeasure, that I would indeed take care of my body. Sometimes it felt like he cared a little too much. It wasn't like purposely didn't take care of my body, I just forget sometimes…

"N-nope! I had a short nap an hour ago" I lied motioning that it was okay for Yukimura to go, leaving me as the last person in the school.

"But you texted me an hour ago…?" pointed out Takumi and although I couldn't see it, I knew his brows were furrowed.

"Eh… I, um…"

"Misaki… Please be more careful" sighed Takumi. "I worry about you"

"You worry too much" I deadpanned. "More so than my own mother"

"But Ayuzawa-San doesn't know" countered Takumi.

"I hate you…" I muttered, knowing at what he was getting at.

"And I love you, I'll be back in three days. Wait for me, okay" he replied.

Ending the call, I shoved my cellphone back into my bag. Once I finished up the last of the paperwork for the day, I hurriedly packed up my stuff. As much as I hated to admit it, Takumi was right when he said I couldn't do as much work as I use too. I was working slower, and my movements were feeling more sluggish. Prior to my first meeting with Hanazono-San I knew I felt slightly tired. But now that I knew the cause? That feeling of tiredness just increased tenfold.

"Speaking of Hanazono-San… I have that appointment at midnight" I whispered to myself as I locked up the school.

* * *

 **Takumi POV**

Letting out a sigh, I pocketed my cellphone and continued walking along the crowded streets of England. It was early in the morning and like it or not, I had to face the Walker's today.

Just like on the plane, I hadn't gotten a good night's rest since leaving Japan. The thought of facing the Walker's filled my mind. There was no more running away. I've been pushing back this meeting for as long as I could remember. I could have come straight to the estate after I got off the plane, but even I felt uncomfortable going into the lion's den so unprepared. Instead I booked a cheap hotel, however, I knew it was childish to even avoid the Walker's at this point. The faster I do it the quicker I can return to Misaki.

"if I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Misaki, this was something I need to do" I repeated to myself mentally.

To calm my nerves, I texted Misaki every now and again. I think maybe five messages every hour? I knew that was a lot of messages, but I couldn't help it. It worked too, or at least I use to. I hadn't even been gone for three days and Misaki was already overworking herself.

It wasn't odd that she would stay out so late. Still, it was a habit I didn't particularly like, especially now. Hopefully, that will change when I get back home. No, scratch that, it will change when I get home. I wasn't going to let my Misa-Chan keep killing herself. I smiled momentarily at that thought, not even realizing I had arrived at the front gates of the Walker estate, Raven Castle.

Slipping a hand into my pocket to grip the handkerchief, I used the other to press the buzzer. "Who is this…?" greeted a familiar monotone voice, it was Gerald's loyal dog.

"Cedric…" I replied in a cool monotone voice.

I didn't know what the Walker's were planning to accomplish with this arranged marriage or having me brought to England, but no matter the reason I wouldn't let my emotions show. Giving away too much would only show weakness, and the Walker's were masters at jumping at it.

"Takumi-Sama… Your grandfather has been expecting you. Please, enter the estate" responded the buzzer before going silent.

Moments later, the large iron gates of Raven Castle swung open. Not even batting an eye at what normal people would consider a jaw-dropping mansion, I approached the building. The second I reached the steps leading up to the entrance, the doors opened up revealing rows of butlers and servants.

Personally, I was not impressed by the Walker estate. There were too many people, too many servants, and too many rooms. I didn't like it, and if my "fiancé" wanted to stay in a place like this, that was just another reason why I valued Misaki so much more. If I had the money to spend on something as extravagant as this, all of it would be going to my family. Maybe a nice vacation with Misaki and her family. From her reactions in the airport, it seemed like she never left Japan. That was a nice thought, maybe during summer vacation?

"Takumi-Sama," bowed Cedric and I merely nodded my head. "I'll be taking care of your luggage, your grandfather and Gerald-Sama are waiting in the library"

"I didn't bring anything with me… I expected this to be just a meeting" I answered flatly, walking past the servants.

Despite not being in the main estate before, everything was quite well organized. All the rooms had neat gold plates above the doors, which I expected were for the guest during house parties. After deliberately taking my time, I eventually entered the library. What greeted me were rows of bookshelves, something to be expected in a library, then at one of the tables sat Gerald and _Grandfather_ …

"Takumi, you're late" sneered Grandfather, as he made note of my late appearance.

"I wasn't aware there was a time limit to your invitation" I answered cooly.

I did not want to provoke to these people. Although I detest the Walker's and everything they've done, their connections ran deep. The wrong words here could make things even worse for Misaki, and I was not going to let that happen.

"Hmph, take a seat" grunted the old man as he put the book he was reading down.

Taking even steps towards the two men, I pulled out a chair on the opposite end of the table and sat down.

"Why did you not come the moment you received our letter?" demanded Grandfather, I took note of the fact Gerald was unusually silent. "We had plans to celebrate your eighteenth birthday here"

"I was busy" I replied half-heartily.

"It doesn't matter now. Anyhow, there is a room prepared for you in the estate. Tonight there is going to be a dinner with the Yamamoto's too sort out the details of your engagement. Then in three days time, there will be a party celebrating your eighteenth birthday. The party will also serve to publicly announce your engagement to-"

"I'm afraid I can't do that" I interrupted.

Honestly, planing my engagement is one thing, but publicly announcing it at my birthday party? This was just too much… I had to stop this now before it snowballs out of control. I'm losing my hand in the notations here, I had to make my stance firm.

"And why is that?" asked Grandfather while Gerald visibly cringed in the corner of my eye.

"I didn't plan for a three day trip-"

"Trip? What are you talking about? You are staying in England with your fiancé until the marriage"

" _Grandfather_ , the process of immigrating to the UK is a lengthy process. Something that can not fit in the span of two months, much less three days. I'm afraid I _will_ be returning to Japan" I said sternly.

"You're making bold claims boy. Watch where you step, we can pull so strings with the government so listen obediently"

"It's unfortunate then that my flight back to Japan is in two days," I said evenly not letting this man intimidate me. "If that is all, I'll be going back to my hotel then"

Getting up, I prepared to leave the room. I gave one last glance, behind me. It was very evident that Grandfather was not happy, but it didn't matter to me about his emotional well being. If he tries to separate Misaki and me, there is nothing I won't stoop too. Speaking of Misaki, what kind of souvenir I should get for her? What is the UK famous for anyway?

* * *

Evening had slowly approached and while I was a souvenir for Misaki, Cedric, as well as several other bodyguards, intercepted me. A full escort? It seemed they didn't trust me with coming back to Raven Castle with my own free will. And in a sense they were right to do so, sitting in the garbage bin in my hotel room were the remnants of fast-food packaging.

"Good evening Takumi-Sama, your dinner with the Yamato family will be beginning shortly. Please, come with us" bowed Cedric and although he said please, I doubted he would take no for an answer.

"Fine, just let me purchase this and we will be on our way" I replied seeing no way out of the meeting.

Eyeing the entrance of the store, I noticed another bodyguard and on the street several more. They definitely weren't letting anything up to chance, and they were willing to make a commotion to get their way. As I made my way to the cashier, she had this almost terrified look on her face. I better hurry this up, from the look on the girl's face we were defiantly drawing attention now.

Finishing up my shopping, I doubt they would let me return back to the hotel to drop of some gifts. After much debate, I just decided it would be better to just bring the souvenirs with me. Getting into one of the five black sedans Cedric brought along with him, we slowly made our way to Raven Castle through England's rush hour traffic.

I had no desire to meet with the woman that almost ended my relationship with Misaki. Our encounter was just by chance and our relationship was strictly business… In fact, not even so. My business was with her father, _she_ was just the messenger. If she stepped out of line, I needed to remind her where she stood or else Grandfather would jump to conclusions.

With a knock on my window which signaled our arrival at the Walker estate, I stepped out of the car. I might as well get this over with quickly I guessed.

With Cedric escorting me to make sure I didn't dilly dally like last time, we made it to the dining room in a few short minutes. Opening the door to the dining hall, Cedric did a quick bow before leaving to attend whatever he does around here. Letting out another internal sigh, I walked into the room.

It seemed opening the door caused enough of a ruckus to make everyone turn their attention towards me. Besides Gerald and Grandfather, I could also see Gerald's father, Edward, as well as Juliet and what I could only assume was her parents. "You're late, again. And you're not even dressed properly" pointed out Grandfather in a well-mannered voice, but I could tell he was currently seething.

Ignoring him for now, I took my seat at the table. Grandfather was right though, I did seem quite out of place with my casual t-shirt and khaki pant. Everyone else from my Grandfather to my supposed fiancé was dressed in formalwear, dresses for the ladies and suits for the men. "We were caught up in rush hour traffic" I finally replied, picking up my fork and knife. I missed, the feeling of chopsticks already…

"What's wrong, you don't like the food?" asked Gerald, watching me like a hawk.

"I just prefer Japanese food"

"Then maybe, we can have the cooks whip something up" suggested Edward giving me a kind smile. "Is there something you would like?"

"Maybe some overcooked spherical shaped rice balls would remind me of home. Oh, and some bunny apples on the side" I replied smoothly thinking about Misaki's homemade cooking.

"What? I- Um… That may be-" started Edward but Gerald quickly interrupted him.

"Father, please don't humor Takumi. He was just joking around" he quickly said, not wanting to embarrass the Walker family at this important dinner. "Isn't that right, Takumi?"

Instead of replying, I simply chose to ignore him and eat my food. With the tension of my late arrival still in the air, it was only a matter of time before someone mentioned it. In fact, It hadn't even been five minutes before the topic was raised.

"…So, could you please explain to us why your son didn't come earlier?" demanded Juliet's mother, with keen womanly furry, directing her question towards Edward.

I guess this was because I was late to the dinner, or maybe because she thought I was blowing off her daughter. Either way, both were true so I didn't bat an eye at her outburst. The sooner they realize I wasn't a good match for their daughter the better. It was just unfortunate she had to pick on Edward. Anyone else at this table would have been a much better alternative, Grandfather and Gerald were free game for them to descend upon. So instead of watching the only man who didn't seem to have a grudge with me suffer, I decided to intervene.

"I was shopping…" I started, holding up my purchase, which I had to carry with me.

"Is it for me?" asked Juliet batting her eyelashes at me, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

Unfortunately for her, as a user of the technique myself, I am immune to all of its effects. Instead, I shook my head in denial. "It's for someone back in Japan, someone you already had the pleasure of meeting" I answered which seemed to infuriate Grandfather and Juliet's mother even more.

"Are you talking about that slut? She's obviously a gold digger, I don't know why you keep fussing about her" pouted Juliet making everyone's eyes go wide, with the exception being me, Gerald and Juliet herself.

From their reactions, it seemed Gerald didn't spill. No wonder Gerald was so tight-lipped during our meeting. How unusual, I wonder what he's planning… I needed to stay on my toes. Gerald might be on Grandfather's leash, but he was a sly dog.

"Takumi! What is the meaning of this?!" demanded Grandfather, his anger now on full display.

Fortunately, before I could respond, the sound of a ringtone rang out through the dining hall.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

"Ahh, that's mine's…" I cooly replied in front of all the livid adults. "At it seems to be quite important" I added in a more serious tone seeing it was from Misaki.

As I stood up to leave and take the call, Grandfather's firm hand landed on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks. "Is that call more important than your own family?!" he yelled, and I could tell both of Juliet's parents shared the same sentiment as my Grandfather.

"Yes" letting a genuine smile spread across my face.

Exiting the room while everyone inside was still trying to understand what I just said, I answered Misaki.

"Hello love, finally miss me?" I teased as I walked down the halls, ignoring the yelling in the dining hall.

"T-Takumi…" she stuttered and I could hear Hanazono-san in the background, it sounded like she was screaming.

Did something happen to the baby?! Was Misaki crying?! It sounded like she was going to. What in the world was going on?

"Misaki what happened are you and the baby okay?" I whispered in a hushed voice.

I didn't need anyone learning Misaki's name or the fact she was carrying my child.

"Takumi, I have news…"

* * *

 **Misaki POV**

 _Flashback before Takumi's dinner_

"Tadaima!" I mumbled walking back into the house, drained of energy.

Today's workload was particularly rough. The school festival was fast approaching and all the paperwork done. In a couple of day the materials for all the booths will be arriving. Then a week of setting up for the guest. Yes, everything was going smoothly. I wonder if Takumi would visit? Technically he was still a student of Miyabigaoka… Would he transfer back…? No, don't wish for him to transfer back just because you miss him! Miyabigoaka is a better school, as much as it pains me to say. Argh, what's wrong with me?

"Ahh, welcome home Onee-san" greeted Suzuna waving from the living room.

"Your _really_ late this time" she said. "I'm surprised Gekei-San didn't remind you"

"He did…" I replied, blushing slightly at my sister's accurate deduction of how our relationship worked.

Looking at her the clock hung on the wall which read 5pm. Yikes, it was almost time for dinner! Did it really almost take an hour to get back home!? Was I that tired?

I should have called home beforehand, I must have worried mom. I do usually stay a couple of hours after school for paperwork and event prep, thank god Takumi called me when he did! Maybe he had a point about the overworking bit. Speak of… "Where's mom?" I asked noticing she was isn't in the kitchen or the living room.

"Working" deadpanned Suzuna picking up an orange.

"This late?!" I cried out unintentionally. The whole reason I started working was so she didn't need to do this! "She must be exhausted, I'll go check up on her!"

"Hmm, oh she just left" added Suzuna as if she wasn't worried at all.

"Huh?" I gawked, tilting my head in confusion before I could even rush out the door.

"She's taking over someone's evening and midnight shift at the hospital. She just left before you came in the door" continued my sister as if it was a normal occurrence.

"B-but…"

"Oh, and she also told me to give you this" she said, perking up as if she just remembered something.

Handing me a note, I checked to see its contents. Surely enough, It was from mom. "Misaki, I'm leaving this note with Suzuna because I know you'll overreact. Honestly, just come home earlier next time. It's okay to stay out later than normal like another teenager, but please call beforehand. I'm perfectly fine and had a lot of rest while you were at school. You shouldn't stress so much, it's bad for your health. I probably won't won't be home until one. Suzuna is in charge of dinner, love mom" I read out my heart finally slowing down, instead now racked with nervousness.

"See, mom's fine. Ahh, I should probably get dinner started" Suzuna said getting up before entering the kitchen.

Mom's working the midnight shift huh… That might conflict with my appointment, then what was the point of scheduling it late at night?! No, don't think like that. You've been thinking negatively for far too long Misaki Ayuzawa, get a grip on your self! Wait, was that the smell of curry? Oh no…

"We're having curry Onee-San" added Suzuna, leaning out from the kitchen with a ladle in hand.

"That's great!" I quickly said before making my way to the upstairs washroom.

* * *

"Where are you going Onee-San? It's already midnight" questioned Suzuna, watching my poor attempt at sneaking out of the house.

"W-well, I was just going to meet some of my friends!" I quickly lied.

"You mean Gekei-San?" asked Suzuna in a more teasing tone, Takumi was rubbing off on her too much.

Midnight, Takumi, Sneaking out. Just those three words chained together in my head was enough for my face to go scarlet.

"N-no! He's in England right now" I blushed profusely, digging a little too much into Suzuna's jab.

"Of course, I saw you leave with him to the airport. I meant, you two possibly might have wanted a private call away from prying ears" said Suzuna with a blank face.

That was awkward…

"W-well, I'm going to the hospital now…" I said face drained of emotion, that was way too embarrassing.

"Oh, to check on mom. Mn, okay. Just make sure you do call Gekei-San, I'm sure he's thinking of you every waking moment" she said waving me off as I left the house.

"I'm sure he is…" I sighed thinking about the stupid perverted alien.

The trip to the hospital was a fairly quick one. After getting off the train, I moved through the masses of people to get to my destination. I just had to be careful to avoid the nurses station for now. I didn't want to explain to mom why I need an appointment with Hanazono-San. Maybe I could check up on her later.

Walking through the glass sliding doors, I made my way into the hospital. Talking to the person at the counter, I managed to get the room Hanazono-San was in. Thanking the receptionist, I began walking towards the designated room. I also made note of the fact the room number was different from my previous two visits, did doctors switch offices regularly? Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind, I entered said room and was awed at the amount of equipment in it.

"Ah, good morning Misaki" greeted Hanazono-San as I entered the room.

"Morning?"

"Well it technically is morning" said Hanazono-San with a sunny smile and I just nodded along.

"Oh, and could you change into this" she added passing me one of those disposable paper dresses.

"Wait, I thought this was an appointment?" I said not understanding why I would need to change.

"It is an appointment silly, an ultrasound one. You've been pregnant for around twelve weeks right" she asked still smiling.

"Yes…" I confirmed skeptically. Where was this going?

"I just thought I would be good to have an ultrasound now to confirm your due date" continued Hanazono-San.

"Wait but didn't you manage to check on the baby when I collapsed last time?"

"Not really, I was just checking if you had any blood down there" she explained pointing to my unmentionables. "If there isn't any blood you _should_ be fine"

"Oh… Wait, but aren't ultrasound appointments expensive?!"

"Argh! Don't worry about it, I'll pay for it. Now enough with the talking, hurry up and change. I want to see your baby!" gushed Hanazono-San, she seemed unusually happy today.

I guess she really wanted to see the baby, more so than me. I didn't exactly know how to feel about that.

"There are no cameras in here and the door is locked. Just put your clothes on that chair, I'll set up the equipment" she said, practically skipping.

Nodding, I quickly changed into the dress given to me. I questioned if it was really necessary for me to wear it. In the end, I sighed and put it on. I really didn't want to ruin her good mood now, she must have had a long day.

"Good, you're changed. Here, get on this table" said Hanazono-San motioning to the table.

"Is all of this really necessary?" I asked hesitantly and almost immediately regretted it.

"Oh it is" she said with a cold smile, that just had me nodding my head.

Getting on the table, Hanazono rolled over with her chair. "I'm just going to need to rub this on your stomach"

"What is it?"

"It's a lubricating jelly, it'll help prevent friction with the transducer. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt. It actually feels quite nice" she explained as she applied the gel.

"It's kind of cold…" I murmured, feeling her cold hand make contact with my stomach.

"Don't worry about it, now here comes the fun part" she said rolling out of view on her chair.

Moments later, I could feel something gliding across my stomach. That must be the transducer Hanazono-San was talking about. It actually felt kind of good, kind of like a tummy rub. I eventually got used to the sensation and closed my eyes. Unfortunately, that's when I heard Hanazono-San's sudden gasp.

"W-what's wrong!?" I yelled, almost jerking up.

Was there something wrong with the baby? Did I do something wrong? I've avoided all the foods in the pamphlet and I made sure I was eating enough. Then… No, I couldn't be. But it might be that… If that degenerate of a _man_ from the amusement park did something to _my_ baby, he is dead meat by the day's end, consequences be damned.

"Misaki, I have some bad news and some good news. Which one do you want to hear first?" she asked in a solemn tone.

I hesitated to even answer. "G-give me the bad…" I said with quivering lips. Hopefully, the good news could soften the blow a bit.

"Okay. Don't worry the baby is perfectly healthy. Well, I shouldn't say baby anymore, it's technically babies, plural. Take a look" said Hanazono-San.

She leaned over and handed me a tablet. On it was an image of two tiny blobs that couldn't even be considered human, but at the same time there was this tugging feeling in my heart.

"What…" I was speechless, relieved, but still speechless.

"I say it's bad because well… You said taking care of one was a lot of work, so multiply that work by two and you've got twins" explained Hanazono-San with a serious expression.

What she was saying is true. Taking care of one was enough, but t-two?! How would we manage? Do we give up on one of them? No, that's a stupid question Misaki Ayuzawa. I wasn't going to being giving up anyone. If I have twins the I'll just work d-double the amount… B-but what would Takumi say? I still need to call him. This is just too much, focus on the present Misaki. Breath, don't freak out like last time.

"S-so what's the good news?" I asked.

"Well, your having twins for god sake! Twins!" cried Hanazono-San in a voice so loud I wouldn't be surprised if the hospital heard us.

"Have you ever seen pictures of baby twin?! They are _so_ cute!" exclaimed Hanazono-San falling into a rant.

As she continued to rave about her twin fantasies, I shakily pulled out my cellphone with one hand. Scrolling to the contact simply labeled 'Stupid Perverted Alien Stalker', I hesitantly pressed the call button.

"Hello love, finally miss me?"

"T-takumi" I started stuttering a bit.

I still hadn't grasped the reality the two of us were having twins. My heart was racing fast, but at the same time, it felt so tender. It was an unknown feeling to me… Well, that wasn't completely true. I've experienced it before, but in short burst of instinct. The urge to protect this child, now children, enveloped me from time to time when I haven't even noticed it myself. However, this feeling became all to clear in the moment…

"Misaki what happened are you and the baby okay?" Takumi whispered in a hushed voice, but underneath the urgency, I could hear the distress in his voice.

"Takumi, I have news… We're… We're having twins" I said smiling, touching my gel-covered stomach.

I thought many times I wouldn't be up for the challenge. But this was a challenge that needed to be faced head on. Just like how our debt won't disappear without effort, these kids won't be raised without care.

I had doubts I could be a good mother, and to be honest, these kids didn't need a good mother. What they really needed was a great mother. I have never backed away from a challenge and I'm sure not stopping now. No matter what would happen, I would defend these kids like my life depended on it.

This feeling swirling inside me now, I think… No. I know, this was motherly love and I would never forget this feeling for the rest of my life. Tears of happiness began to well up in my eyes. I wished Takumi could be here, seeing the two blobs right beside me.

This was truly the moment that brought along the realization and emotions, that Takumi and I were going to raise these babies together. And surprisingly, among the countless emotions that passed through me, none of them were negative.

In that moment, I felt I was the happiest woman in the world. I didn't care if these tiny blobs did even look remotely human. They were the children of me and Takumi, and nothing could ever change that.

"We're having twins and I couldn't be happier" I repeated staring at the image before me, laughing and crying tears of joy. "We're going to have a family."

 _Present day_

* * *

(A/N So yeah, was Misaki a bit too sappy at the end there? It's just I can't normally see Misaki being that sentimental. In previous chapters, Misaki has kind of being sort of 'meh' with the whole baby thing. Sort of like she's doing it out of a sense of obligation rather than actually loving her children. I'm probably thinking about it too much... It's just I wright sappy naturally, and it's kind of hard for me to write a different kind of way. Speaking of children, I did intend for Misaki and Takumi to have just one child. It could have been male or female, I was just using 'she' and 'her' so I wouldn't be stuck calling the baby 'it'. 'it' isn't really a nice name, don't you think so. Anyways what brought along the change, was me finally getting around to reading the special chapters of KWMS. My personal favorite was definitely 'Honeymoon'. The second bit inspiration for the twin switch was a little manga series called 'Love So Life'. Really cute, highly recommend if you like romance in general. Anyways, it's been a great summer. I'm hoping to be writing soon, but I need to see how school turns out first. Remember to leave a review! Feedback is greatly appreciated, especially if you spot a character acting OOC)

Last edit: November 17, 2019


	12. Chapter 12: Perspectives

**I don't own any of the characters. All characters belong to Hiro Fujiwara except my own OCs. Please enjoy the story and support the official release…**

* * *

(A/N I'm not dead! It's been two months but I'm back. Alright, first some bad news. I know you guys probably don't want to hear this after a hiatus, but updates will be posted a bit more infrequent than they already are. Sorry, it's just that this year is pretty important for me academically. Because of this updates to this project will be a bit spaced out, maybe a chapter every two months. They also won't be monster chapters like 10 and 11 if you were hoping for that... Anyhow, here is chapter 12. I don't know why this has a trend lately, but Misaki might seem a bit OOC. Readers, watch out for that grammar)

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Perspectives**

 **Misaki POV**

In that moment, I felt I was the happiest woman in the world. I didn't care if these tiny blobs did even look remotely human. They were the children of me and Takumi, and nothing could ever change that.

"We're having twins and I couldn't be happier" I repeated staring at the image before me, laughing and crying tears of joy. "We're going to have a family."

 _Present day_

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Takumi stopped the moment he heard her words. A part of him was overjoyed, another part was worried about their future, and the final part of him was internally scowling at the Walker's for not letting him be with Misaki during this important moment. There was so much he wanted to say, but the words couldn't come out.

He just wanted to be there right now, to hug her and show he was just as happy as her. Misaki always seemed hesitant if she would be a good parent. As if asking herself if she was ready for this. Takumi knew this, but he also knew it would just hurt Misaki even more if he pointed out her insecurities. It was someone she had to figure out on her own.

"W-we're having twins…? I'm so happy Misaki!" Takumi whispered in a tender voice, hearing Misaki's soft sobs.

It was a short two sentences, but that was all Takumi need to say to get his message across. Misaki knew he was just as happy as her, they were going to be the parents of two little babies. Takumi's little fantasies in his head didn't account for two children, but that just made it all the sweeter. For a full two minutes, the two future parents didn't move a muscle, letting the reality of parenthood set in.

For some, this might have been a terrifying moment, but for Misaki and Takumi things couldn't have been more perfect. They didn't need to so say it to each other. One had been ready for a while and the other just came to terms with it, they were ready to be parents, no matter what happened next.

"I'll be there tomorrow. I want to there with you" Takumi smiled, looking behind him to see his family approaching. "…Their coming…"

"W-what?" asked Misaki slowly recovering from the news.

"The Walker's… And the Yamato's too… Misaki, just wait a little bit longer. I'll be back as soon as I can"

"Baka, I don't know what you're doing but I trust you. If you're going to do something do it right, I can wait a day or two. Just make sure you keep in contact" said Misaki with the firmest tone she could muster.

"I know love, just make sure you send me a picture of our two angels"

"I'll make sure to ask then. Just don't do anything stupid you hear me"

"Do I ever? I need to go now, don't miss me too much okay" Takumi replied quickly, before cutting the call.

It pained him to do this to Misaki, but it was necessary. Revealing her now could endanger her life, and Takumi just couldn't do that to her. Right now there were so many emotions boiling inside him. He wanted to see her, to rid himself of the Walker's… However, there was one emotion that towered over all of them, to protect her and the children. Misaki was right, he couldn't leave this half finished nor could he run away again. Takumi vowed to himself, he was going to end this Walker business once and for all.

* * *

 **Misaki POV**

"Baka… Hanazono-San could you print these photos out please, Takumi wanted pictures" I asked and the good doctor just gave me a thumbs up.

Takumi… He was happy, but then again… Of course he would be happy. I'm was the only one with these stupid insecurities. There was nothing to worry about. But why do I feel so annoyed? Closing my phone, I tucked it back into my bag. Takumi was meeting with _her_ of all people. I guess it was inevitable they would meet again, but still… It just made me mad. I certainly wasn't jealous, right? I trusted Takumi, he wouldn't betray me. Maybe it was just because I didn't like the idea of that girl get her grubby little fingers all over him. Wait, wasn't that the definition of jealousy though?

Letting out a sigh, I took a deep breath in. Calm down Ayuzawa, you're thinking about this too much. Jeez, these days I can't even think straight anymore. I heard about pregnant women being more emotional, but I'm hardly at that stage yet. Maybe it was just emotional stress… Chaotic was an understatement for how my life has been over the past week…

"Misaki? What's with the sigh. Don't tell me your boyfriend didn't take the news well?" asked Hanazono-San, handing me several photos.

"No, he was actually really happy. It's just… He's dealing with some stuff" I said with a tinge of melancholy.

"You mean the Walker's…" she sighed absentmindedly.

Wait, how did she know?! I guess I wasn't really good at hiding my shock, because Hanazono-San explained herself before I could even ask... I really need to get better at hiding my emotions.

"Ah, sorry, but I did a bit of digging myself… But- Okay, I'll admit I don't really approve of him" pouted Hanazono-San with a thousand yard stare.

That caused me to furrow my brows.

"I don't like the idea of my brand new sister being handed over to a guy that disappears every other week!"

"Didn't I tell you he's dealing with some stuff?"

"I know, but what if he's actually cheating on you again?!"

"He never cheated on me…" I immediately retorted.

"Misaki… I can see it in your eyes, you love him. But love can also make a person blind. When you're in love you'll do some unreasonable things now that you may regret later. I just want you to know that. Your boyfriend is rich… Like really rich, he could get himself any woman he wanted but he chose you"

"What are you trying to say…?" I asked skeptically, slowly growing irritated.

"That he'll just use you and then throw you away later" Hanazono-San said solemnly.

"Takumi's not like that!" I yelled back, angered she could even think that.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know… I just don't want you to make- It's nothing, never mind. I just want you to know I care about you and the babies" Hanazono sighed walking to the door. "The appointment is over now so you're allowed to go…"

"Are you okay?" I asked slightly worried now, my anger fading.

"It's nothing, just bad memories. I just need a breather, you better go home. It's getting late now" she said with a sad smile stepping outside the room.

Putting on my jacket and tucking the photos safely into my pocket, I contemplated what she said. I know Takumi would never betray me, but Hanazono-San doesn't seemed convinced. Admittedly, I did kind of sullied her impression of him in the first place but still… Besides, what does being rich have anything to do with this. He loved me and I… loved him. That was just how simple love was right? So why was Hanazono-San so skeptical? Like something could go wrong at any moment? Maybe- Argh, why am I even thinking about this. It's none of my business and I shouldn't make it mine, its rude.

I might have had a slight outburst at her earlier, but Hanazono-San is actually a really nice person. I just hoped she's okay. Stepping outside, I looked down the hallway. Not a single person in sight, not even Hanazono-San… I'll just talk to her during our next appointment.

Turning right, I made my way down the hallway. As I passed by the nurses quarters, I thought about giving mom a visit. It was almost one, the end of her shift. She should be free, but… No, mom was on duty and I shouldn't interfere with her job. As much as I hated to see her do it, I couldn't support our family on my own. But… Oh, what am I doing! Misaki Ayuzawa, get yourself together. Check up on mom from a distance, make sure she isn't overworking herself, then go back home. It was that simple, what could possibly go wrong.

Clenching my fist as a sign of resolve, I lightly knocked on the nurses rest station. "Hello, I was wondering where I can find Minako Ayuzawa?"

"Who are- Oh, are you Minako's daughter? You must be, the resemblance is uncanny" asked one of the two middle aged nurses in the room.

"Yes, my name is Misaki Ayuzawa. I just wanted to make sure she isn't overworking herself, she has a habit of doing that I'm afraid" I sighed politely.

"Oh what a caring child! I wish my son was half the woman you are" cooed the nurse, and I just laughed awkwardly. "Minako should be in section B-2, now run along dear"

"Thank you very much" I bowed, before making my way to the aforementioned section.

As I moved through the unfamiliar hallway, I continued to make turns left and right. Making one final turn I reached a clean mental plate that B-2 printed on it. This must be the place. Pushing open the door, there were patients waiting their turn to be treated, the occasional stretcher, and the smell of disinfectant.

Looking around the crowded room, I saw mom pushing a cart full of wheelchairs with sweat rolling down her face. It looked like she was going to collapse, that put a frown on my face. I told her not to overwork herself. Following mom, I ended back in the white corridors as she headed who knows where. She turned right and I was about to do the same until a voice called out to mom. "Minako, what are you doing?!" cried out a voice I just heard a few minutes ago.

Looking around the corner, I saw the two middle aged nurses at the rest station. It didn't look like they were too happy either.

"I was just moving these back to storage *cough*" replied mom obviously drained.

Why?! Why did she keep doing this to herself?!

"Minako, you're supposed to be helping the receptionists. Oh… Yuzu, could you move these back into storage, I want to talk with Minako for a bit"

"I know Mei. Just make sure she gets the message this time…" sighed the second nurse, taking control of the cart before moving out of view.

The moment she did, the first nurse turned her attention back to mom. "Minako… Why do you do this to yourself?" sighed Mei guiding her the nearest bench, something mom sorely needed.

"Doing what?"

"Working like you don't care about your own health. You have a family to take care of" frowned Mei.

"I know-"

"Then why are you always doing this to yourself? You work extra shifts, do more strenuous work than necessary, skip lunches… It's not healthy! Everyone in our department is worried, even your own daughter is worried" lectured Mei clenching the hem of her skirt.

"I know, but it's for them… I want my daughters to be happy and they need a good education for that" explained mom with that smile she always wears at home, as if telling us not to worry.

However, Mei didn't seem like she was buying any of it. Grabbing a hold of mom's hands, she looked straight into her eyes. "Minako, please don't keep using that excuse. If you need help ask us, we've known each other for more than a decade. Everyone here knows your family has been… struggling. I'm sure if you asked-"

"You know I can't do that Mei. I can't drag anyone else into my family's financial problems" grimaced mom.

"Then think about your daughters a little, trust them. I know this is a little foolish of me to say, but I'm sure your eldest daughter is quite capable. Capable enough to get a scholarship"

"Misaki _is_ quite the hard worker…" smiled Minako, and I felt a tinge of pride.

"Then why are you doing this?" asked Mei once more.

"Because this was never the future I wanted for my two little girls…" she finally said, and I could feel tears welling up. "They were supposed to have a bright future, full of opportunity. But because of the decisions my husband and I made that future has been dulled. I can't let our foolishness affect their lives. If things were a bit different and it was just me, maybe I might have gotten remarried, taken things a bit more slowly-"

"They why don't you get remarried? Why do you insist on waiting for him?!" cried Mei.

"Because I trust my husband… And because he is their _father_. I know my children hold some resentment towards Sakuya, perhaps even me. However, that still doesn't change the fact that we are their parents and they are our children. I'm sure even if they don't show it, they care about him in some way shape or form. Those happy memories all those years ago are still very real in my heart and I'm sure that holds the same for my daughters. A relationship bound by blood isn't so easily broken and for my children I will wait" she answered solemnly.

Was that what mom really thought, that a bond between child and parent was really that strong? In that case, did I really hate dad? I mean, of course I did. He left us, that fact would never change. He was the whole reason I hated men until Takumi came along. But then why could I never forget about him? Was it because I just hated him so much I couldn't forget or was it because somewhere deep down I really did care? If that was the case, what about Suzuna? Did she feel the same way I did? I honestly didn't know, I never asked. Maybe she really did miss dad, wanted him to come back just like mom did. This was all just too much…

The conversation between Mei and mom continued on, but I was no longer listening. My brain felt like it was going to explode and this had never happened before, not even when I was studying for exams. Leaning against the wall, I made my way somewhere other than where the adults were sitting at. I didn't care where I ended up, I need some time to think.

Before I knew it, I ended up hitting a vending machine in my distraught state but I honestly couldn't care less. Sliding down the cool metal surface, I sat on the tiled floor and pulled out the ultrasound pictures. I hadn't realized it before, but they could very well end up like me. I hated the idea of it, but all things considered, it wasn't far from reality. If these children really were abandoned by Takumi would they wait for him? I would, I loved him… But would they grow to hate Takumi like I did my own father? No, I didn't want to believe so. I wanted the four of use to be a family, that was the conclusion I came to tonight. But what if fate had other things in mind?

I know Takumi would never betray me but would the children think the same? Could a family really fall apart just like that? By miscommunication? Lack of faith? Oh my god, is this what mom is thinking about every single day? How does she do it? How would _I_ do it? To be honest, I had absolutely no idea. I told myself I would be up to the challenge, but everything could fall apart so easily. Mom was right, there is no good way to go about this… Maybe- Maybe this was a sign, for me to give dad a chance? I hated him but mom loved him, the same way I loved Takumi. I needed to talk to mom about this.

Standing up, I decided it would be best for me to head back home. It was evident mom would not have enough energy to talk tonight and honestly neither did I. This whole day has just been draining, but at least I felt somewhat grounded though. I think I'm beginning to understand where mom has been coming from for all these years. It was an odd sensation but also made me feel like I've grown as a person.

Placing a hand on my stomach, I wondered how our children would view me and Takumi. As I thought this, I unintentionally ran into someone causing me to trip a bit. Dropping the photos, I caught myself on the wall as I looked at the person I ran into. "Mom?!" I exclaimed too shocked to say anything else.

"Misaki? Why are you here?" asked mom, who seemed quite surprised herself.

"Well, I just wanted to check up on you" I explained which was partially true.

Mom let out an exasperated sigh. "I left a note, didn't I?"

"You did, but I was right to come anyways. You're exhausted" I stated crossing my arms, not leaving any room for argument.

Wanting a way to change the subject, her eyes directly landed on the photos… Oh no, I forgot to pick them up. As she began to bend down to pick them up for me, I attempted to get to them first. Unfortunately, even with my comparatively superior physical condition, both our hands landed on the photos at the same time. "What is this Misaki?" asked mom.

"It's nothing" I panicked, face flushed which didn't go unnoticed.

"It doesn't seem like nothing, is it something you don't want me to see?" smiled mom. "I'm so glad to know that even you have things you want to hide from me. I was beginning to worry if you would ever have a rebellious phase"

"Yes, it really embarrassing and I don't want you to see it" I explained out of desperation, I really didn't want mom to find out this way.

"Don't be that way Misaki, I'll keep your secrets from Takumi-Kun" she teased, which caught me off guard.

Mom teasing?! Mom never teases, it just wasn't like her. That was something I expected Takumi to do, or maybe even Suzuna. As I tried to regain my bearings, I realized what mom was aiming for. My grip had loosened and the photos were now in her hands. "No! Mom, don't look!" I exclaimed desperately but it was too late.

In that instance, my mother's face went through a flurry of expressions. Her smile went to an expression full of shock then slowly transformed into one of disapproval, denial and finally a full-on frown. She didn't even say anything and I couldn't either. What was there to be said? Silence engulfed the hall and for once, I was afraid of what mom would do next. "Misaki, what is this?" asked mom.

"Photos…"

"What kind of photos" clarified mom still eyeing the photos.

"U-Ultrasound photos" I squeaked looking away.

It was all over, I could feel her gaze upon me. I wanted the ground to swallow me whole, this was not how I wanted her to find out.

"Misaki, please don't tell me these are what I think they are?" begged mom as she looked at me.

"…"

For once in my life, I couldn't even say a single word to her…

* * *

(A/N So another reveal. I don't how many times I retyped that last scene because even now, I'm still not satisfied with how it turned out. As for Misaki's little monologue, that was my _attempt_ to give Misaki some development. I wanted to have Misaki understand why Minako is doing what she's doing. The reason for this is because I just realized her situation is kind of ironic. She hates her father for not being there of the family, and now she's afraid her children might end up feeling the same way about Takumi if things don't go well with the Yamato's. Misaki knows that she and Takumi would never abandon their children, but would the children know that? What I'm trying to represent is that she's been put into Minako's shoes and is beginning to see her mother's actions in a different light. Remember to leave a review! There should be more Takumi next time. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up before new years, but no guarantees.)

Last edit: November 17, 2019


End file.
